


The Master Calls

by leelee202



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 69,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leelee202/pseuds/leelee202
Summary: Instead of being sucked into the Time Lock with the rest of Gallifrey in The End Of Time, The Master finds himself on Parallel Earth where he meets Rose Tyler. With the sound of drums gone and his sanity returned, he finds that maybe he and Rose are two broken pieces that fit perfectly together.





	1. Chapter 1

“You did this to me!” he shouted, as he shot his life force energy at Rassilon, causing him stumble back. “All of my life,” he ground out as he lifted his other hand to shoot another blast. “You made me!”

His anger at Rassilon burst forth like an erupting volcano. They had made him this way. All his life, the constant sound of drums beating away in his head, slowly turning him mad. No relief. No escape. Well, there would be no escape for either of them now. He was going to blast that bastard right back into Hell.

“One!” he lifted his hand in tandem with the other.

“Two!” Rassilon was weakening, unable, to fight back or defend himself.

“Three!” Rassilon fell to his knees, clutching at his staff for support, agony written all over his face, his mouth wide open. Probably screaming from the pain, but nothing could really be heard over the din of Gallifrey getting sucked back into the Time Lock.

“Four!” he shouted louder and stronger. There was a blinding white light and he felt himself being sucked in, the noise deafening. And for once, there was silence in his head.

 

He felt himself hurtling through time and space, completely blind and deaf. He felt boneless, yet heavy at the same time. He should be worried. But all he could do was close his eyes and revel in the beautiful peacefulness of his mind. No more drums. He could think with clarity now. But all he could think about was how tired he was and how gladly he would welcome true death. He stopped struggling and flung out his limbs, his eyes closed and his head tilted back. This was it.

He felt a warmth envelope him and he quirked open an eye to see what was happening. Golden light surrounded him, blinding him, halting his tumultuous freefall into the unknown. Time seemed to shimmer and freeze. He stretched out his hand, the warmth prickling his skin, a comforting reassurance.

And then the light exploded around him and he felt himself being flung far and wide. He cried out and noted that he could hear again, though that was little reassurance.

He landed hard, face first, and he groaned at the impact. He lay there dazed, his whole body aching from the impact. He opened his eyes slowly. He was in some sort of room. A dark room. He slowly pushed himself up and looked around. It was empty, devoid of any furnishings. He turned around and saw a window making up the back wall. It was night out, so it did explain the darkness. He walked to the widow, looking down at the lights of traffic and office buildings, a few windows illuminated by light as some poor sod worked late. He was high up. Probably about twenty storeys. A large shadow passed over and he craned his neck to get a better look. He froze when he spotted the Zeppelin slowly floating overhead.

He looked back at the view and now noticed the numerous Zeppelins dotting the horizon. Where the hell was he?

A blinding light caused him to shrink back, squinting as he tried to find the source. His eyes quickly adjusted to the light and he saw a striking blonde, dressed all in black, standing in the doorway. And she had her rather impressive gun pointed right at him.

“How the hell did you get in here?” she demanded.


	2. Chapter 2

He frowned at her. She looked familiar, but he couldn’t place where he had seen her before. Her long blonde hair was tied up in a high ponytail. The color didn’t seem natural. Dyed blonde then. She had lovely whiskey colored eyes and was wearing way too much eye make-up. Her mouth was a bit wide, but those lips were full and plump. She was neither tall nor short and her face was looking a bit gaunt, as though she rarely ate three meals a day. But she held herself with confidence and authority and it was those traits that made her seem more impressive. Made her stand out of the crowd.

“Never mind who I am. The better question is where am I?” he shot back.

She raised a thick, but neatly trimmed eyebrow. “You don’t know where you are? Then what are you doing here?”

He rolled his eyes as though she were the thickest person he had ever met. “You humans and you incessant questions. What, when, how, where, why? It gets quite tedious.”

She didn’t even bat an eyelid. “Alien?”

He scowled at her. “You’re the alien to me.”

“I’m human on the planet earth. This is my native homeland and people. You are the outsider and therefore the alien,” she shot back, as though she were lecturing a child.

“I reiterate: you are the alien to ME.”

She sighed. “Fine. I’ve stated that I am human. State your race.”

He didn’t like being ordered around and it was really bugging him that he knew her face but couldn’t call up the memory of where he knew her from. “Who are you?”

“Who are you?” she asked back.

His scowl deepened. “I asked you first.”

Her lips quirked, as though she were suppressing a smile. She was rather enjoying the banter. “I’m the one with the gun.”

He raised his own questioning eyebrow. “You going to shoot me?”

“Annoy me enough and I might just,” she replied sweetly.

Then the memory hit him. “Rose Tyler!” he all but shouted.

Her face became deadly serious. “How do you know who I am?”

He laughed out loud at finally having figured out who she was. “But you died in the Battle of Canary Wharf!”

“Did I now?” she replied blandly.

“Oh, yes,” he said stalking along the window. “I read you file while I was trying to find the Doctor’s weakness. Pity. You would have been fantastic to use as bait.”

She stilled and he waited for some emotions to pour out of her. He was disappointed when her face became closed off. He was wrong about this one. She was a soldier. Not some pet of the Doctor’s.

“Who are you?” she asked, her voice a bit harder than earlier. He inwardly smiled to himself. Under all that façade, she still cared for the Doctor.

“I’m the Master,” he said, standing his full height, which admittedly, wasn’t much taller than her.

She looked back at him blankly. “He never mentioned you.”

“What? Not even once?”

“Nope.”

He literally pouted. “I’m the Master! How could he have not talked about me?”

“Maybe you’re not that important.”

His head snapped up and he glared at her. She was trying hard to suppress her grin, but failing miserably. Normally he would be infuriated by such a thing, but he found her rather fascinating.

“Time Lord?” she asked, openly grinning now.

“Figured that all out on your own?” he drawled sarcastically.

Her eyes twinkled. She was quite the mischievous one. But she didn’t bother replying.

“Okay. I give. If you didn’t die in Canary Wharf, then please explain where here is exactly.”

“Earth,” she said, trying to shrug, but it was difficult with her still pointing the gun at him.

“Last I checked, Earth didn’t have Zeppelins.”

She smirked at him. “Genius Time Lord that you are, and you haven’t figured it out yet?”

He huffed, his temper flaring. As fascinating as she was, she was getting a tad bit frustrating. But she had a point. He should have figured it out by now. He concentrated. Time flowed differently here. A few years more advanced than normal Earth standards. But the energy and the flow of time here felt different. Just a bit off. His eyes snapped back up at hers as he came to the startling conclusion.

“I’m on a parallel Earth.”

“You clever boy.”

He grinned and then faltered when he realised it wasn’t exactly a compliment. “So how did you end up in a parallel world?”

“How did you end up here?” she asked back.

“No idea. Now tell me, how did you get here?” he asked, enunciating each word.

“Long story. You’d have to buy me dinner first,” she drawled.

She was joking. He could see it in her eyes. But for that instant he had hoped that she had been propositioning…something.

“No money,” he said, shrugging.

She chuckled. “You’re just like him.”

His temper rose and he stalked towards her. She was instantly on guard, her arms rigid and ready to fire. “Don’t ever compare me to him!” he spat.

She studied him, but there was no fear in those eyes. Why? She should be scared of him. He was a very dangerous and crazy man. Finally she nodded and said, “Fair enough.”

He stepped back, surprised at how quickly his anger had receded. Usually, by now, he would have exploded and have at least thought up a hundred ways to make her regret what she had said. But it was her eyes. There was something in those depths. Something else was there that he never saw in other companions of the Doctor’s. Usually they had such adoration and love for the Doctor it was quite sickening. But her eyes held none of that. Or maybe they had. But no more. Instead there was resignation and jadedness. But no more love.

“Thank-you,” he said.

“You’re welcome.”

“So this place. What is it?”

“Torchwood. You set off the quite the ruckus when you managed to get in here. How did you do that, by the way? We have safeguards in place to protect against intruders. Even against teleportation.”

He shrugged, feigning nonchalance. “No idea.”

She raised a disbelieving eyebrow at him. She sighed and lowered her gun to her side, but he knew she would shoot him in an instant if he tried anything.

“Listen, mate,” she said.

“Master.”

“What?” she asked confused.

“That’s my name. The Master,” he said simply.

She paused, a look of utter disbelief crossing her face. She shook her head. “I’m not calling you that!”

“Why not. You called him the Doctor.”

“Yes, but calling him that didn’t make me feel like a slave.”

He grinned lewdly. He started walking to her slowly, his eyes boring into hers. “I am your Master and you will obey me,” he said in a slow, deep voice.

A gunshot exploded in the room and he instantly registered the pain in his foot. He hopped around, clutching at his wounded foot, grunting in pain. After a minute of hopping, when the pain had subsided, he gingerly placed his foot down and glared at her. “You shot me!”

“You were getting all creepy,” she replied, her gun now trained at his head. A dangerous look glinted in those hazel eyes.

“That wasn’t a reason to shoot me!”

“Yeah, it was, mate.”

“Master,” he corrected.

“Still not calling you that.”

He looked at her. Strange, he hadn’t been able to hypnotise her. The mystery surrounding this woman utterly intrigued him. No wonder the Doctor stole her away. She was unreservedly enchanting. And now they were at a stalemate. His blood was slowly seeping onto the tile floor, forming a crimson circle, but he ignored the throbbing pain and continued to stare at her.

“Fine. I suppose Harold will do,” he muttered darkly.

She smirked, knowing she had won this round. She lowered her gun. “Why Harold.”

“Oh, you know, it was the name I chose when I became Prime Minister and took over the world. Harold Saxon.”

Her eyes held no surprise. Did anything phase this woman? But she stared at him, sizing him up. Finally she turned and called over her shoulder. “Come with me. I’ll get you something for your foot.”

“How am I supposed to walk?” he called after her.

“You’re a Time Lord, superior biology and all. Figure it out,” she called back snarkily.

He growled in frustration, but he felt compelled to follow her. She was proving to be exciting. And he hadn’t had a bit of excitement in a while. He limped after her, vainly trying to catch up with her purposeful strides. She didn’t even glance at him when he reached her side as they walked down the corridor. She just presumed that he would indeed follow. He didn’t know whether he should feel offended or not.

They reached the elevators and she pushed the button with her index finger, her other hand still clutching the gun.

He remained silent throughout the long elevator ride down into the basement. When the doors dinged open, they stepped out. The motion detecting lights came on as they stepped out the elevator and they walked down another corridor, walking past numerous doors.

“Where are you taking me?” he asked, trying to sound casual.

She stopped at a door and opened it, stepping inside. He took in his surroundings. They were in some sort of medical room. State of the art machines and equipment were placed strategically in the vast room and he couldn’t help but admire that these machines were far more advanced than what the people on Earth should have. He studied one machine. Yes, definitely some alien tech integrated in there.

He turned around at the sound of her rummaging through a cabinet. She turned and tossed him a medical bag, which he caught clumsily, being unprepared for the toss.

“What, you’re not going to patch me up?” he asked sarcastically.

“Why should I? You are perfectly capable of mending yourself,” she retorted.

“But **you** shot me.”

“But did you die?” she asked back, grinning widely, her tongue poking out through her teeth.

He scowled at her, but sat on one of the medical beds and started taking off his sneaker and sock. “Is this how you usually treat your prisoners?”

“You’re not my prisoner,” she replied.

He looked up in surprise. She was leaning against the wall, gun back in the holster by her hip and her arms crossed over her chest.

“Well, there’s a change. May I ask why?” he asked, concentrating on his task of cleaning the wound. Luckily the bullet had gone right through. He didn’t quite fancy having to dig around for the blasted bullet.

She laughed out loud and he looked back at her questioningly. “You’re a genius Time Lord. I doubt we could keep you prisoner, even in Torchwood. You’d escape thirty seconds flat.”

He smirked and started bandaging his foot. He could already feel it starting to heal. Three days and it would be as good as new. He scowled at his blood-soaked sock and tossed it over his shoulder. He wriggled his foot in the sneaker, ignoring the hole that was there.

“So are you some sort of evil Time Lord?” she asked casually.

He didn’t look up at her, suddenly feeling a twinge of shame at his past actions. Wait. Where had that come from? Since when did he have a conscience? “I’ve been known to do some things that were…questionable.”

“Like taking over the Earth?”

“Like that,” he conceded.

There was a moment of silence and then she asked, “Are you planning on taking over this world?”

He chuckled darkly. “I just arrived here. No idea if this place is worth the trouble of trying to take over.”

She pushed off the wall and grabbed a computer desk chair, rolling it over to his bed. She sat down and crossed her legs, her arms crossed over her chest. “I think you have quite an interesting story…Harold Saxon,” she said, enunciating his ‘name’.

“And I think you have an interesting tale, as well, Rose Tyler,” he said back, and he shivered at the way her name rolled off his tongue like a prayer.

The one side of her mouth quirked up. “Maybe. But I’d like to hear yours first.”

“You going to shoot me again if I don’t?”

The grin spread over her face. Her eyes twinkled at the thought. And instead of being wary, as he should have been, he found himself becoming aroused. And that was very unusual. True, he had been married to Lucy, but sex with her just seemed so primitive and unnatural and sordid. But the thought of being with Rose, like that, felt thrilling and exciting. What was this woman doing to him?

He drummed his fingers against the bed, but it wasn’t the normal four rhythm drum beat that followed him all his life. No, the sound of drums had disappeared. And now that he was no longer being driven mental by the constant, incessant drumming, his mind felt more at peace. He wondered if he was going to be a nice person with the return of his sanity? God, he hoped not. That would be depressingly boring.

He looked down into those whiskey colored eyes and he felt the urge to be truthful with her. He didn’t want to hide anything from her. So with that thought, he told the tale of his life and all that had transpired at his hands. She patiently listened and didn’t interrupt, even when he got to gruesome and gory parts. She let him get it all out. He wanted her to know him. Then he finally told her the part about being sucked back into the Time Lock, and how a golden light had bought him back here.

“So there. I was telling the truth. I have no idea what it was or how it managed to bring me here, but here I am,” he said.

“So the Time Lords were responsible for making you the person that you are?” she finally asked and he nodded slowly. “No wonder you went mad. I doubt whether I would last a few months. You lasted centuries.”

He slowly raised his bowed head and looked at her. And in her eyes he saw acceptance. No judgement, or derision. Just plain acceptance. And suddenly his whole soul felt lighter, like a weight had been lifted off. No one else would forgive him for his sins, but maybe she would.

“It doesn’t bother you, the things I have done?” he asked slowly.

She looked down at her black leather boots. “I have done some things that I am not proud of. Some accidental. Some on purpose.”

“But there’s the difference. You did it in the name of good. I did many bad things for the thrill of it.”

She was looking at him shrewdly now. “And what about now? You have the urge to do bad things now, now that the sound of drums is out of your mind?”

“Only time will tell.”

She nodded. “So in the meantime, what are your plans?”

“Bloody hell, woman. I just got here. Are you asking whether I plan on getting a tedious nine to five job and a mortgage as well? Or are you asking if I plan to be the Dark Overlord of the World. Because neither sounds very appealing right now.” And he was surprised at the truth in his words.

She smiled slowly at him. Then she swiftly stood and held out her hand. He looked at the proffered hand and then up at her with weary eyes.

“I don’t bite,” she huffed.

“Really?” he drawled, his tone laced with disbelief.

“Only in the right circumstances,” she said slyly.

He chuckled. He liked her. She had spunk. He took her hand and blinked at how naturally her hand fit in his. He let her lead him back to the elevator. “So where are you taking me now?”

“Well, you wanted to hear my side of the story and I told you that you’d have to get me dinner first.”

“Still no money,” he said back dryly as they entered the elevator and proceeded to go up.

“Dinner’s on me. But it’s late and nothings open, so it will have to be leftovers.”

“Appealing. Wait, you’re taking me back to your place? Aren’t you afraid I’ll dismember you or have my dirty way with you,” he said, a hint of danger in his voice.

“I’d like to see you try,” she bit back, but a smile was playing on her lips. “Besides, I didn’t think Time Lords did that kind of thing?”

The elevator opened and they entered an underground parking. “The dismemberment or the sex part?”

She walked up to a black SUV, the windows tinted black. He noted with interest that there were a few scrapes and dings on the vehicle and what suspiciously appeared to be deep claw marks by the driver side door.

She reached into her jacket and pulled out the car keys, unlocking the doors. He went to the passenger side and she climbed into the driver’s side. “That you had to clarify just answered my question,” she replied, buckling up and starting the car.

He did up his own seatbelt. If the dings and scrapes on the car were any indication, she wasn’t a very good driver and he was rather fond of this face. They exited the underground parking via a ramp and she swiftly entered the sparse traffic on the road. Not many people out driving at this time of night. 

“For the norm, most Time Lords do not engage in sexual activity. Though a few rogues have been known to dabble in it.”

She chuckled as she took a sharp turn and he clung to the passenger side door handle with a death grip. “Only a Time Lord can make sex sound like a scientific curiosity.”

He had to agree with her. They sure were a stuffy bunch, so restrictive.

“So have you ever?”

“Ever what?” he asked.

“Had sex, moron.”

“I am considered a rogue. What do you think?” he asked back sarcastically. “But seeing that we’re on the subject, did you and the Doctor ever get down and dirty.”

“What a personal question,” she replied, cutting another corner sharply.

“You started it. You asked me first,” he pointed out.

She paused and considered. “True. OK, I’m sorry.”

“Still didn’t answer my question.”

“No, we never had sex.”

“Well, the Doctor always was a bit of an idiot.” He let that statement hang in the air and silence followed. They eventually arrived at the outskirt of the city, the streetlights fading out as they entered the country. She pulled into a driveway that he would have missed if he had been driving. “You never answered my question,” he said.

A look of confusion crossed her face and he rolled his eyes at the way humans were unable to retain information.

“Aren’t you scared I’ll do something to you?”

She smiled and it was a smile that said she knew something that he didn’t. “Nope. Are you going to try something?”

“Right now, no.”

“Well, there you go.”

“You’re either very naïve or very sure of yourself. You’re just going to trust me on my word?”

“Yup.”

She pulled up to a rather plain looking house. Double storey, with an attached garage, but otherwise, nothing that screamed out at him. Just plain and boring. She pushed a button on her keyring and the garage door rolled up slowly and she parked. He got out and stretched, but the sharp pain in his foot, stopped him short. He couldn’t wait to kick those ratty sneakers off. And shower. And a fresh change of clothes. And eat. He suddenly realised that he was quite reliant on her at the moment. That thought did not sit comfortably with him.

She closed her car door and unlocked the door that led into the house. She flicked on the light switch and he saw they were in the kitchen. Just like the outside, it was nondescript. And looked unused. She went to the fridge after shrugging off her leather jacket and tossing it over the kitchen chair. She started pulling out containers, peeling back the covers and sniffing, making a face and promptly tossing them in the garbage can nearby. He came to stand behind her and looked into the bare fridge. It told so much about her. Away far too much to stock up the fridge and what food she did bother to get, spoilt in her absence.

“Dear Lord, woman. How do you ever manage to keep yourself alive?” he asked.

She scratched at the side of her head, looking sheepish. “Kinda get busy at work. How about you get cleaned up and I’ll wrangle up something.”

He arched an eyebrow, but said nothing as she led him upstairs and showed him the bathroom and the linen closet. Like the fridge, there were not much towels. In fact, the whole house was rather empty.

“Do you really live here?” he asked, standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

“Just renting. Needed a place after my house got blown up. Haven’t had time to replenish everything.”

He looked at her in interest. Here was a woman that was used to danger. And he really was curious about that story. Rudely, he closed the door to the bathroom in her face and proceeded to shower, scrubbing away the blood and dirt and grime. Scrubbing away his past.

He stepped out the shower and dried off. He looked down at the pile of dirty clothes and wrinkled his nose in disgust. He didn’t fancy putting those back on. He wrapped the towel around his middle and opened the bathroom door. And there on the floor was a pile of neatly folded clothes. He swooped them up and looked up and down the hallway, but there was no sign of the mysterious blonde. He went back into the bathroom and examined the clothes. There were a pair of jeans that he knew were going to be a tad bit snug and long. A grey cotton shirt and a pair of socks. He sniffed the clothes. Freshly washed. So Rose had a man in her life. Interesting. But where was he?

He dressed quickly, struggling to button up the jeans. Blimey, whatever man she had in her life sure was skinny. He went downstairs and found Rose sitting at the kitchen table, perusing her laptop, which looked very expensive and high tech. He sat opposite her and she looked up.

“Who do the clothes belong to?” he asked.

“Doesn’t matter. He’s not around anymore,” she said curtly, closing her laptop with more force than necessary.

“Did he leave you?” he goaded.

She levelled him with a stern glare that told him he was pushing buttons that he shouldn’t. But he held her gaze, making it a challenge.

“He’s dead,” she said flatly, and rose from the table, striding to the oven and pulling out a tray with frozen pizza. But he was absolutely starving and it seemed like a five star meal to him. She got plates and dished up two slices for herself and put the rest on his plate. He ate like a ravenous animal, tearing into the piping hot dough. He looked up as she placed a bottle of whiskey between them and two tumblers.

“Planning on getting me drunk? I should remind you that I’m a Time Lord. It’s really hard to get me drunk.”

She poured a bit into her glass and gulped it down and proceeded to pour herself another. “It’s been a rough day. Shut up and let me enjoy this.”

“What happened?” he asked curiously, taking another bite of his pizza. He sniffed at the drink she poured him and thought, what the hell. He downed it and took another bite from his pizza.

“Had a run in with a Genzai. You know what that is?” she asked, taking another sip of her whiskey. She hadn’t touched her food yet.

“A mostly humanoid creature, though solid black in color with very long limbs and razor sharp claws. No facial features. Purely telepaths, hence the reason they have no need for eyes or noses or mouths. They get their needed food by absorbing the life force of another living creature. They are quite rare, which is good, considering how dangerous they are.”

“Yeah, tell me about it,” she muttered.

“And you managed to escape one?”

“Don’t look so surprised. I’m more resilient than you think. Didn’t get away unscratched, though.”

He placed down his slice of pizza. “If one had scratched you, you would be dead by now.”

“How so?”

“Their claws are tipped with a paralyzing venom. It’s how they immobilise their victims so they can absorb their life force.”

“Well, that explains it then,” she murmured, taking another sip from her tumbler.

“What?”

“Why I’m a bit sluggish.”

He stared hard at her. Was she playing games with him? “You wouldn’t be a bit ‘sluggish’. You would be completely paralyzed for at least twenty-four hours. That’s the theory anyway. No victims have survived an attack by a Genzai.”

“Lucky me.”

“Let me see,” he commanded in his no-nonsense voice.

“I beg your pardon?” she asked incredulously.

“Show me the scratch,” he said slowly.

“No.”

“Show me,” he growled.

She banged her tumbler down, some of the liquid sloshing over the table. She abruptly stood, knocking her chair back, but she didn’t bother with it. He thought he saw a flash of gold as she stared at him with fury in her eyes. Then she abruptly yanked her black tank top off and turned around.

He stared at her back and marvelled at the three claw marks that ran from her shoulder blade all the way down to her lower back, partly obscured by her black lacy bra. But that wasn’t the part that totally mesmerized him. It was the fact that instead of deep slashes, the skin was already scarred over, pinker than the rest of her flesh. Healing at this rate should take at least three weeks. He stood slowly and walked to her. He trailed a finger over one of the scars and she shivered, her breath hitching. He leaned in, his lips close to her ear and said in a low voice, “I think you have some explaining to do.”

She slowly turned around and he held his position, so that when she faced him they were almost nose to nose. Her eyes were guarded as she slowly stepped back and pulled her tank top back on. She took a deep breath and went to sit down. He took this as his cue and went to sit next to her, giving her his undivided attention.

“It all started when I travelled with the Doctor. We were on the Gamestation, surrounded by Daleks. He tricked me into the Tardis and sent me back home, to my own time. I opened the heart of the Tardis and became Bad Wolf.” She laughed bitterly. “I created myself.”

“It should have killed you. So what happened?”

“I destroyed the Daleks and the Doctor absorbed the Vortex out of me, which caused him to regenerate.” She looked over at him and he nodded his understanding. She took another sip of her whiskey. “We travelled together for another year and then Canary Wharf happened.”

“The Daleks and the Cybermen,” he concluded.

“You were there?” she asked surprised.

“No. I read the reports. I became Prime Minister a year after that, remember.”

She nodded. “So you know that the Doctor opened up the Void to suck all of them in?”

“I read it in the Torchwood files, yes.”

“I was almost sucked in.”

“Obviously not, considering you’re here.”

She bit her lower lips. “A couple of months before Canary Wharf, the Doctor, Mickey and I accidently wound up here in this parallel Earth.”

“Mickey?”

“My boyfriend at the time.”

“Ah,” he said simply.

“Anyway, we met my parallel Dad here. There was a Cybermen attack and my parallel mom died. The Doctor saved the day and Mickey decided to stay here to fill in the place of his parallel self. I think it was mainly because his parallel gran was still alive here.” She took another deep breath.

“What does this have to do with Canary Wharf?” he asked impatiently.

“I’m getting to that,” she snapped and he inwardly smirked at her feistiness. “The Doctor used these special clamps for us to hold onto while the Void was open so that we wouldn’t get sucked in. But my lever malfunctioned. So I let go to switch it back on and I lost my grip. Before I could fall into the Void, my parallel dad caught me and teleported me back here.”

“Why?”

“He was in charge of Torchwood here back then and they were tracking down the Cybermen. Tracked them all the way back here. My Mum and him saw each other and was love at first sight all over again. The Doctor sent her with him back to this Earth while he closed the Void. Tried to do the same to me but I came back.”

“What happened to your real dad?”

“Died when I was a baby.”

He studied all her reactions carefully. She was telling the story with little emotion, almost stating it as cold, hard facts. What had happened to harden this woman?

“So you’ve been stuck here ever since?”

“Nope.”

He frowned. “A little bit of elaboration would help.”

“About three years after that, the stars started going out and cracks in the walls between the worlds was starting to open. Teleportation between worlds was becoming possible. So we made a dimension cannon to find the Doctor and get his help.”

“I’m sure that’s the only reason why,” he interrupted, his voice dripping with condescension.

She frowned at him. “Meaning what, exactly?”

He gave her a toothy grin. “Almost all his companions have been in love with the Doctor. I’m sure you were no exception.”

She contemplated. “Yes, I was in love with him.”

“Ooh, so we’re getting to the part where you realise what an idiot he is and fall out of love with him.”

She rolled her eyes. “Shall I continue, or are you going to make wild assumptions before having all the facts?”

He grandly gestured for her to continue, and grinned mischievously when she rolled her eyes again.

“So I found him and he was shot by a Dalek. It was the Daleks causing the stars to go out. So he started regenerating but before he could completely regenerate, he blasted the excess energy into a jar that held his hand.” He frowned and she elaborated. “After he had just regenerated from taking in the Vortex out of me, he had a duel fight with a Sycorax and lost his hand. Grew it back.”

“It was within the first fifteen hours after his regeneration.”

“Yeah, he said something along those lines. So the Daleks teleported us back to their ship and we all exited, except the Tardis locked Donna inside and the Daleks released the Tardis into a sun to incinerate. So after an hour or two, the Tardis shows up and out pops an exact replica of the Doctor.”

“What?”

“Donna touched the hand, causing an instantaneous biological metacrisis.”

He leaned forward in his chair. Never in all his lives had he heard such a thing. He didn’t think it was even possible.

“Thing was, the metacrisis was part human. No regenerations. One heart. Would grow old and die.” She sighed and topped up her glass, and there he saw the emotions flitting through her eyes before she carefully shut them down. “Long story short, we defeated the Daleks and the Doctor dropped me and the metacrisis off on this world to live our happily ever after.”

He sat back now and crossed his arms over his chest. The pieces were starting to come together, to all make sense. “Didn’t’ work out according to plan, then?”

“The Doctor forgot one tiny little thing.”

“Which was?”

“Bad Wolf,” she said and gulped down her drink in one go and poured another. And she showed no signs of being drunk. On the contrary, she looked very alert and in her right mind. “He didn’t take it all out. So along with rapid healing, I have a long life span. Also can’t die, which has happened a few times, but I always come back. And I’m powerful. You wanted to know why I wasn’t scared of you. Because I could snuff out your life in a blink of an eye. Killed a few people that way in the beginning when I didn’t have complete control over it.”

“Is that how the metacrisis died? You killed him.”

She swirled the liquid in her glass, but just stared at it. “No, he died of old age. Ripe old age of eighty-five. I accidently blew up the house about two months after he died. Lost control momentarily.”

“How old are you?”

She shrugged. “I lost count after a while.” She paused and thought. “Seventy-eight, I think.”

“Looking good for an old hag.”

“You’re a fine one to talk. You’re older than what I am.”

He chuckled and she cracked a smile. “So the Genzai?”

“Indisposed.”

He drummed his fingers against the wood of the kitchen table, deep in thought. “Why tell me all of this, unless you want something from me.”

“What makes you think that?” she asked and finally took a bite of her pizza.

“Don’t play coy with me, Rose. You’re playing nice with me, and people only do that when they want something.”

She chewed thoughtfully and swallowed. “In a way, I do want something from you, but I first need to know what your intentions are?”

“I told you already. I don’t know.”

“Are you going to try and get back to the Prime Universe?” she asked and took another bite, watching him with shrewd eyes.

He paused. “I hadn’t thought about that.” Was that disappointment he saw in her eyes? “Is that what you want me for? To get you back to him?”

She gave him a condescending look. “No. I don’t love him anymore.”

“But you loved his metacrisis. He was the exact replica of the Doctor, but only human.”

“Yes, I did.”

“So…” he asked.

She took another bite and thought about how to answer him. “The metacrisis was human, and loved me back unconditionally. The Doctor…I don’t think he knows how to love someone or give himself completely to someone. He has pushed me away numerous times and travelling with him has basically cursed me.”

“So why go back if you don’t love him?”

“I want him to find a way to take Bad Wolf out of me. I want him to kill me.”


	3. Chapter 3

The Master stared at her. For a moment he was at a loss for words. “But why. You’re so powerful.”

“And I’m tired,” she snapped. “I’m tired of watching people I love die. I’m just tired of it all.”

He was silent for a bit longer. “Don’t lie to me, Rose.”

Her head snapped up and she narrowed her eyes. “I’m not lying.”

“Yes you are,” he said, standing now. “You know perfectly well that the cracks have been sealed. There is no way to get back. We are trapped here. It’s not him you want to kill you. It’s me. Your eyes lit up when you found out I’m a Time Lord. You knew I was the only one smart enough in this universe to find a way.”

She looked down at her plate and pushed it away, having lost her appetite. She crossed her arms stubbornly across her chest and refused to look at him.

Then it hit him. “You still love him.”

“Don’t be daft. I told you, I don’t love him anymore.”

“Maybe not with the fire that you once did, but deep down, you still love him.”

She laughed, but it sounded bitter and hard. “And you’re an expert on love, are you?”

He snorted. “On the contrary, I avoid all that mushy stuff.”

“Good, so you won’t mind trying to find a way to get rid of Bad Wolf then?”

 “But why? Why wold you want to get rid of something that makes you so powerful. I would destroy whole civilizations to have some of that.”

“I told you, it’s a curse.”

“What’s in it for me?” he asked after a pause.

“You’ll have access to all Torchwood technology. We get loads of equipment and weapons and you could use it.”

“To kill you or get back into the Prime Universe?”

“Your choice. I don’t care either way. But there is a catch,” she stated.

He narrowed his eyes. “Go on.”

“In order to have that access, you will have to be employed by Torchwood. Your job would be identifying and cataloguing all alien stuff. And you’d get paid for it.”

“And you know for sure that the boss would hire me?”

She grinned wickedly. “Oh, I know for a fact the boss will hire you.”

“And how can you be so sure?”

“Because you’re looking at her.”

He burst out laughing. “Oh, you are a cunning one, Miss Tyler. Remind me to keep an eye on you. So this was your game plan all along. Trying to get me to work for you.”

“No. I’m dead serious. I want you to do this for me.”

“And if I succeed, then what?”

She shrugged and swallowed her drink down and stood. “Take over the world. Won’t be my problem anymore and I’m at the stage where I really don’t care.” She walked out the room and called over her shoulder. “You’ll have to sleep on the couch. Haven’t had time to buy a bed for the spare room. Blankets are in a closet somewhere.”

He groaned but remained seated. His fingers continued drumming against the wood of the table. He pushed his food away, having lost his appetite. Was this really what Rose Tyler had become? A cold-hearted bitch, so jaded with life that she had stopped caring a long time ago? Something just didn’t add up, he could feel it deep down. And he considered himself an exceptionally intelligent man. He would figure it out.

He stood and threw away the leftover pizzas and placed the tumblers in the sink. He found one blanket in the hallway closet and no pillow to speak of. The couch didn’t even have one of those small throw pillows that he could have used.

He lay down and tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable. And then he thought long and hard.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Rose was in a deep slumber, which was rudely awoken by the curtains being drawn back with more flourish than necessary. She groaned as the bright sunlight hit her and she grabbed the blanket covering her and pulled it over her head. She snuggled down and was getting comfortable when the blanket was yanked off of her.

She sat up, instantly alert and a murderous look on her face.

“Time to get up. We have a lot to do today,” the Master greeted abruptly.

“Do you mind! I’m nearly naked,” she said, scowling at him.

He looked her up and down, a dark look coming over his brown eyes, making them seem almost black, as he took in Rose just clad in her lacy black underwear and a white tank top. The white top did nothing to hide the dark circles of her nipples and he swallowed. But he tapered down those animalistic urges. He was on a mission and a near-naked Rose Tyler wasn’t going to stop him.

“Not at all. You look lovely. Now get up.”

She flopped back down and cursed quite colorfully as she rubbed at her face. And he felt himself stopping and really looking at her. The way the sunlight shone down on her and the way her blonde hair was tousled, she really was beautiful. He quickly schooled his features when she glared back at him.

“Tea or coffee?” he asked.

“What?” she grumbled.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. “Honestly. How do you humans get anything done if you can barely function first thing in the morning? It’s bad enough that you lot sleep a third of your lives away. I’m asking, and you should be grateful that I’m even doing this, if you want tea of coffee?”

“Tea. Now get out!” she ordered.

His eyes twinkled mischievously as they roamed up and down her body. Then he winked at her and strolled out the room.

“Wanker,” she said under her breath. She swung her legs over the bed and went to get showered and dressed. She chose blue jeans and a bright pink shirt and white sneakers. She left her hair down in loose waves and applied her make-up, going heavy on the eyes as usual.

She found him in the kitchen, humming tunelessly as he made two mugs of tea. The jeans she gave him last night were ridiculously tight on his ass and she stopped momentarily to admire the sight. But she shook her head and went to sit by the table. A moment later a mug of tea was placed in front of her, along with the sugar bowl and the milk. He sat next to her, still humming and stirring his tea.

“Will you shut it,” she groaned.

“Only if you ask nicely,” he said, smirking.

“Oh, for God’s sake. Please.”

He stopped, but a smile was stretched on his face, and he steadfastly stared at his tea and then took a sip.

She added two sugars and milk and took a grateful sip. “So what’s so urgent that you had to get me up?”

“It’s ten in the morning. I think you slept long enough.”

“If you’ve forgotten, I only got to bed at two this morning.”

“So did I, but you don’t hear me complaining.”

She scowled. “You’re a Time Lord. You buggers hardly need any sleep. I’ve seen the Doctor go two weeks without sleeping.”

He chuckled to himself, finding her ire amusing. She huffed and sipped some more on her tea.

“To answer your question, we’re going shopping.”

“For what? And with what? You don’t have any money.”

He gave her a knowing look and she rolled her eyes. “You hacked my account, didn’t you?”

“Just to see how much you had. You’re loaded.”

She simply shrugged and continued to sip at her tea, life slowly coming back to her. He sure made a good cup of tea. If only he could work on his attitude.

“If you want me to do this…favor for you, I think news clothes are in order. And food.”

“How about I just give you the credit card and you go do it yourself? I hate shopping.”

“Nope. You’re coming with me. It will give me the perfect opportunity to be the bane of your existence. Plus, I need you to drive.”

“You don’t know how to drive?” she asked sceptically.

“Of course I do. I just want you to drive me around.”

“I’m seriously regretting not shooting you in the head,” she muttered into her mug. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him smirk. She drained her tea and stood.

“Breakfast first. Then shopping,” he said, standing as well.

“Why? As far as I know, Time Lords don’t need to eat as much a humans.”

“True. But you need to eat.”

“Why do you care?” she asked suspiciously.

“I don’t. I just don’t care having you faint from hunger. Your driving is bad enough as it is. Don’t need to add in that factor. I’m rather fond of this face and I’d prefer not to regenerate anytime soon.” He gave her a sunny grin that was so fake.

“Aren’t you the warm and fuzzy one,” she replied sarcastically, grabbing her leather jacket off the chair where she had thrown it last night and grabbed her purse and car keys.

“You have no idea,” he replied, but his tone was humorous. He wondered briefly if the absence of the drums in his head was causing his sanity to return, and in turn, was it making him a nicer man? He felt calmness inside, the urge for destruction and chaos gone now that there was no need to drown out the sound of drums. He followed her and kept his death grip on the door handle as they drove to the city.

 

They settled for a greasy spoon diner. Rose ordered tea and a bran muffin, which the Master disapproved of and ordered her a full English breakfast instead.

“Quite controlling, aren’t you?” she asked, once the waitress had left with their orders.

“You look like you could do with a few good meals. Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately?” he replied flippantly.

“Haven’t had much of an appetite.”

“What, in two years?”

“Actually, yes.”

The silence hung in the air as he registered that it was about the same time her metacrisis had died. “Well, time to get over it. If we’re going to be working together, I want you at your best physical performance.”

“Careful,” she warned darkly. “You might just find yourself fired before you’ve even started.”

“An empty threat, and you know it, Rose Tyler. You need me just as much as I need you.”

“I don’t need you.”

“And I don’t need you,” he bit back. The waitress arrived with a tray of tea and they silently prepared their preferred way of drinking tea. They both ignored the lie that had been passed between them.

“So when exactly do you want me to start at Torchwood?” he asked mildly.

“Eager to be under my thumb,” she teased.

“Oh, I can imagine many fun ways to be under you, but your thumb isn’t one of them,” he drawled, and was satisfied at the blush that crept up her face.

She scowled and looked away. “You are so different from the Doctor.”

He leaned forward, his arms resting on the table, and growled in a low voice. “I told you, Rose Tyler, don’t compare me to the Doctor. I am not him and I have no intentions of replacing him. So get that petty thought out of your thick skull. I am not him.”

She didn’t seem phased, though her eyes widened slightly. “So bad time to mention that you’ll be taking over his job at Torchwood?”

He glared at her and then pushed back, sitting upright in his seat. “Great. Just great.”

The waitress came back with their food and the Master tucked in, eating with relish. Rose picked at her food, prodding the sausage with her fork.

“Eat up. You’re going to need your strength. We have a lot to do today.”

“Last I checked, clothes shopping didn’t require four thousand calories,” she retorted, but she started eating.

The Master felt an odd sense of relief at the sight of her actually putting something nutritional into her body. He pushed that thought away. He didn’t care to form attachments, especially with her, when all she would do was compare him to the Doctor.

When they had finished, her face actually seemed to have more color. It wasn’t much, but it was a start. And she seemed to be happier. She paid the bill and they went back to the car.

“So what kind of clothes were you thinking of getting?”

“Suits. Lots of suits. And not the cheap kind either.”

She started the car. “You know, you really are proving to be high maintenance.”

“Good quality goes a long way, Rose. And I don’t come cheap.”

She laughed out loud and he looked out his side of the window, pretending to be offended. She didn’t see the smile forming on his face.

 

This was not how Rose envisioned spending her rare Saturday off. They had already been at the department store for three hours, and Rose was grateful for the breakfast he had insisted she eat. There was no way she would have been able to put up with all of this on just a mere muffin.

They had gone to the tailor section and he had ordered a dozen suits, all specifically tailored to his frame. And while the tailor had been taking measurements, Rose thought back to many, many years ago when she and the Doctor had come to this exact same store and he had been measured himself for suits, his face grinning at her and his wild hair standing up in a gravity defying way. She shook her head. It was no use thinking about those long gone times. They were over. She looked up and saw the Master staring at her, his face neutral, but those brown eyes knowing and calculating.

Next it had been shoes and ties and shirts and pants. Casual wear, formal wear, the whole shebang. He lifted each garment and inspected it with a critical eye. Each and every one. Finally she found a sales assistant and left the poor unsuspecting woman to deal with him. She shoved her credit card in his hand and told him to go crazy. She then gave the sales assistant all the details to have the items delivered and left. He said nothing as she left, which she found a bit odd. Usually there would have been a sarcastic remark or jibe. She didn’t stop to think about how he would get home.

 

It was after six when she heard the door open. He walked right past her as she sat in the lounge watching telly. His arms were full carrying plastic bags, and two more men followed him, their arms also full. Rose looked over the procession as they went back and forth, and decided it was best to ignore them and continue channel surfing. This went on for a good twenty minutes and she idly wondered how much he had bought. She shuddered slightly at the thought of what her credit card statement was going to be at the end of the month.

Finally the Master bid his two helpers a cheery good-bye and closed the door behind him. He ignored her and she ignored him. He went to the kitchen and a while later she could smell something delicious cooking. So he’d gone grocery shopping as well. How very domestic of him, she thought. And he was cooking. She bolted up and panicked as she thought of the numerous fires her human (and fully Time Lord) Doctor had caused attempting to cook. Granted, she wasn’t a great cook either, and they mostly lived off take-aways.

She cautiously went to the kitchen and poked her head in. He was in a black shirt that moulded nicely to his frame and she grinned when she saw that he was wearing new jeans that fitted him perfectly. He really did have a nice physique. He was adding some chopped up vegetables and chicken into the pan, sautéing them.

“What you cooking?” she asked as she leaned against the doorframe.

“Chicken Alfredo,” he replied over his shoulder, now pouring some pasta into the boiling pot of water.

“Smells good,” she said appreciatively, coming to stand next to him and watch him.

“Well, I refuse to starve, which I’m sure you had in mind when you bought me here.”

She ignored his jibe and leaned against the counter, watching him stir the contents in the pan and add a few spices. “So, you get everything you needed?”

“Yeah. Had to hypnotise a those two men to help me bring it all back. The suits will be a week, so in the meantime I’ll just have to grunge it up.”

“Wait, you hypnotised those two men?”

“Yes. How else was I going to get someone to help me bring this stuff back?”

She blinked at him. “You could have asked.”

He barked out a laugh. “It’s sweet how naïve you are, Rose. You humans are the most unhelpful race I have ever encountered.”

“You seriously can hypnotise people?”

“Yes, I just said so,” he said impatiently.

She frowned. “Is that what you tried to do back in Torchwood? You tried to hypnotise me?”

“Yes, and I got shot in the foot for my efforts. Remember?” he asked, giving her a pointed look.

“Yeah, that reminds me, how is your foot?”

“Almost good as new. Now make yourself useful and set the table. And make sure there’s napkins. And a tablecloth.”

She raised an eyebrow. “I don’t have either of those.”

He put down his spoon on the stove and strolled to one of the cupboards in the kitchen and handed her a crisp white tablecloth and napkins to match.

She stared down at the items in her hand and then looked back up at him. “My, you have been busy.”

“It’s simple things that make life enjoyable. And a nicely set dinner makes it enjoyable for me.”

She shook her head, but went to lay the tablecloth on the table. She got two plates and knives and forks and spoons to go with it and stood back, hoping she had set it right. This man was proving to be a pain in her…

“I suppose it’ll do,” he said from behind her, making her jump in surprise.

“You want candlesticks and wine glasses to go with that?” she asked sarcastically.

“Another time. Candles imply romance and I don’t intend on romancing the person who shot me,” he said, going back to the stove.

“Oh, stop your whining.”

“Not whining. Just stating a fact.” He put a wooden coaster in the middle of the table and then bought the pot and laid it on the coaster. He sat down and gestured for her to do the same. Part of her was tempted to turn around and leave, but the food smelled unbelievably good. Her stomach grumbled and he smirked.

She sat down and he took one of the napkins, smoothing it over his lap. She sighed and did the same and he dished up for the both of them. She took a small mouthful and almost groaned at how good it tasted.

“This is really good. Where did you learn to cook?”

“Found I had a knack for it. Picked up a few ideas here and there in my travels.”

“You should have taught the Doctor how to cook. He set fire to the kitchen a few times and what he didn’t burn had a really weird taste to it. This one time my tongue went numb for a whole day. Couldn’t talk.”

“Do you know what he used?”

“Why?” she asked suspiciously and took another bite.

He grinned. “Might be useful.”

She glared at him, but ignored the insult and finished off her food rather quickly. She hadn’t realised she was so hungry. The Master ate elegantly, savoring each bite. She watched him with fascination. This was far from the mad man he made himself out to be. There was a calmness and sophistication to him.

“Hungry much?” he asked, dabbing the corners of his mouth with his napkin.

She leaned back in her chair, feeling rather full. “Wow. That was…really good. Thank-you.”

He smiled back at her and his smile was tinted with a dash of shyness. She briefly wondered how many times he had been complimented in his life.

“You’re welcome. No go get ready. We’re going out?”

“What? Where?” she asked, sitting up straighter.

“When was the last time you went out and let loose? Had a bit of fun?”

She tried to think back, but nothing recent came to mind. All her partying had been done with her husband, when he was younger. And as he aged and slowed down, footloose times had become infrequent until it had become non-existent. She had consumed herself with work, and towards the end of his life, her focus had been all on him. The last few years had been a shade of greyness and bleakness. A hazy fog.

“Thought so,” he said, after she didn’t reply. “Now go get ready.”

“You’re going to have to tell me where we’re going so that I can dress appropriately.”

“Your outfit is on your bed, which I made by the way. You really are messy.”

Her eyes widened. “When did you do that?” she asked, her voice slightly high-pitched.

“When you left me at the department store.” He was watching her with those ancient eyes, gauging her reaction. The corner of his mouth was twitching, trying to supress his grin.

“How the hell do you know my size?”

He openly grinned and stood, starting to clear up the dishes. She glared daggers at him, but stood, bunching up that blasted napkin and tossing it on her empty plate. She went upstairs to her room, reluctant to see what he had chosen for her. Her bed was made, just as he had claimed and sitting on the neatly made bed was a white box. She sighed and went to take a quick shower.

When she came out, she took off the lid gingerly and pulled off the tissue paper that only expensive garments came wrapped in. She lifted the dress and gasped. It was beautiful, that much she had to admit. It was a red sequenced dress that shimmered in the light. Slinky. Not an overly short dress, which she was grateful for. She put on some panties and a strapless bra because the dress was designed for one. She carefully pulled it over her head and fastened the necktie. Then she looked in the full length mirror and had to admit that she looked quite the sight. It came to just above her knees and was sleeveless. The neckline was intricate weaves of straps that crisscrossed and fastened at the neck. There was a small slit on the side of the dress, but nothing that screamed slutty. She looked in the box, and there at the bottom was a pair of red strappy heels. Again, she was grateful they were not neck-breaking heels. Just three inch heels at the most.

She strapped them on and then applied makeup and did her hair in soft curls, pinning up a few strands. She stood back and admired her reflection. And she felt something she hadn’t felt in a long time. Anticipation. Excitement. And trepidation.

“You clean up nicely,” he said softly from behind her. She turned to him and stopped when she saw the look in his eyes. In those depths she saw appreciation and sincerity. “You look beautiful.”

She looked down, unsure how she should take the compliment, especially from him.

He walked up to her and tilted her chin up so that she was looking into his eyes. “And don’t let anyone, especially me, make you believe otherwise, Rose Tyler.”

She blinked, confused by the way he was acting. He must have seen the uncertainty in her eyes, because he stepped back and turned to look at himself in the mirror. He was still wearing his jeans and black shirt, but was now wearing a leather jacket. He wasn’t dressed up, yet he carried himself in such an assured way that he pulled it off.

“So where are we going?” she asked.

“Dancing.” At her look, he elaborated. “Not some sleazy grind fest that you humans are so fond of. An upscale nightclub. We’ll fit in just fine there.” He turned and held out his arm for her to take his elbow. She tentatively took it and briefly wondered how this night was going to go?

 

He ordered a taxi to the club, which turned out to be the upscale and trendy Deviant. The taxi had to drop them off because of all the traffic a block away and they walked arm in arm the rest of the way. Normally, she wouldn’t have been in such close proximity to him, especially after knowing him for less than a day, but it felt natural. They just seemed to fall into sync, walking side by side and her hand automatically found his arm. He didn’t protest, just walked by her side like a gentleman. She knew better.

They bypassed the line and the bouncer let them through without hesitation.

“How did you manage that? This place has a reservation list a mile long,” she asked, leaning in to whisper in his ear.

He smirked and turned his head slightly, his nose rubbing against hers. She leaned back. It was too intimate for her. “I have my ways, Rose.”

She rolled her eyes, but decided to just go with it. She was determined to have fun tonight. They entered the nightclub and the pulsing music reverberated through her bones. It was dark, the neon lights the only source of light. The DJ was high up in the top room, his head bobbing in time to the music. The Master walked them to the usher and showed her his ID and she promptly led them to a private booth. Though ‘private’ was an understatement. It was a circular booth with a large round table set in the middle and there was a velvet black curtain for ‘privacy’.

She scooted into the seat and the Master leaned in to talk into her ear to be heard over the pulsating music. “I’ll get us some drinks? Anything in particular you want?”

“I don’t care,” she said, talking loudly into his ear. “Anything will do.” She ignored the slight shiver she felt as his lips brushed her ear.

“Sure you trust me, Rose Tyler?”

She leaned back and looked into those brown eyes. She nodded slowly and gave him her tongue-touched grin.

He grinned back and left to get their drinks. Rose looked around, watching the bodies grind against each other in a provocative manner, swaying and pulsing in time to the music. Rose felt her own blood pumping, her body aching to join the throng.

The Master reappeared and placed a suspicious looking drink in front of her. It was light blue and green, the colors swirling in a hazy mist. He placed his own glass of Scotch on the table and came to sit opposite her. She took a small sip, the liquid sweet and tangy, flowing smoothly down her throat. It was delicious. And potent. A few of these and she would be hammered.

He swirled the liquid in his glass and took an appreciative sip, his eyes watching her over the rim of his glass. She took another sip of her drink, her foot tapping in time to the music. She was itching to get onto the dance floor. But she first needed some Dutch courage. She downed her drink and the Master raised his eyebrows inquiringly. She placed her glass down and scooted out of her seat and held out her hand, wiggling her fingers.

“Let’s dance,” she all but shouted.

He leveled his gaze at her and then swallowed down the contents of his glass and took her hand, letting her lead him to the dance floor and through the throng of sweaty people.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and he in turn placed his on her waist. They started swaying slowly, but soon the music took over and she started pulsating to the music, swaying and dancing in time to the beat. The Master, surprisingly, took it all in stride and kept pace with her. He had the moves and they ground together, intimately close, but their hands never wondered, always keeping those boundaries.

After a few songs they got more drinks and then went back to dancing. After three drinks, Rose started to feel herself loosening up, her inhibitions slowly disappearing. Her moves got bolder as she rubbed up against him. She wound her arms around his neck, her hips grinding against his. His eyes darkened and his hands tightened on her waist. He leaned in and pressed his lips against her ears and growled, “Are you trying to seduce me, Rose?”

She laughed and turned in his arms, rubbing her ass against him. She felt him abruptly back away and take her hand, leading her away from the dance floor. They went back to the bar and he ordered another round of drinks for them.

“You’re playing a dangerous game, Rose. Unlike the Doctor, I will not hesitate to take advantage of you,” he said darkly as they leaned against the bar, sipping their drinks.

She took another sip and leaned to him. “Loosen up, Harold. We’re here at a nightclub to get down and dirty on the dance floor. Nothing more.”

He stared at her and then replied, “You play very dirty, Rose Tyler.”

She giggled. God, she was getting drunk. “C’mon,” she said, downing her drink and grabbing his hand. “Let’s dance some more. I haven’t had fun like this in a while.”

He hastily gulped down his drink and they went back to the dance floor. As the hours progressed, so did their moves. They became bolder with each other, the dancing morphing into sensual teasing. She laughed and giggled when he said something funny and in turn he was relaxing more, enjoying the moment of freedom.

They finally had enough and the Master internally noted it was one in the morning. They took a cab back home and Rose rested her head on his shoulder. He had his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. He heard her sigh in contentment and she started to drift off to sleep.

The cab pulled up to the house and he paid the fare. He carefully picked Rose up in his arms and carried her inside, somehow managing to unlock the door with his arms full of her.

He walked upstairs to her room and gently laid her down. She stirred, her eyes opening a crack. “Thought you said you wouldn’t hesitate to take advantage of me?” she slurred before closing her eyes again and going back to sleep.

He smiled warmly down at her and caressed her cheek, and she sighed in contentment. He took her shoes off and found a spare blanket to lay over her. And before he could think about it, he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. He abruptly stood, frowning. He looked down at the peacefully sleeping Rose, and wondered, not for the first time, why he cared so much for her? He barely knew her, yet he felt the unmistakable pull, the gravitation, towards her. She was the light that chased away the darkness within him. He shook his head. Maybe it would be better to keep his distance from her. Though that was indeed going to prove difficult.


	5. Chapter 5

The incessant stomping on the hardwood floors and the raised voice of the Master awoke Rose out of her deep slumber. What the hell was he doing? She groaned as the pounding headache throbbed through her skull. She groggily sat up and turned bleary eyes to the clock on her bedside table. It was nine in the morning. Way too early for this nonsense. Her eyes adjusted and she saw a glass of water along with an Aspirin sitting on her bedside table. She placed the pill in her mouth and swallowed it down with the water. She flopped back down onto the bed, willing herself to go back to sleep.

There was the sound of something heavy being dropped, followed by the now irate raised voice of the Master. She internally cursed him and sat up. She noted absently that she was still in her dress, minus her shoes. The Master must have tucked her in last night. She shook her head at that thought. The Master, a ruthless Time Lord, tucking a drunken human into bed. It wasn’t plausible. She stood and waited for the world to stop spinning and stumbled to the bathroom. After using the loo, she stripped and got in the shower, letting the warm water wash away the grime ad sweat from last night. She was progressively starting to feel better and she got out the shower, drying herself off and donning a thick fluffy white robe and her slippers. She wrapped her hair in the towel and decided a cup of tea was what she needed.

From behind her door she heard the Master issuing orders and she frowned. Who the hell was here? On a Sunday? She opened her door and saw the Master standing in the doorway.

“Make sure you don’t drop it again!” He turned and handed her a cup of tea, which she took with surprise written all over her face. “Finish that before you start asking annoying questions. I know how grumpy you are before you’ve had your morning tea.” He turned back to what she could now see were delivery men moving pieces of furniture into the spare room. “No, no! Over there!” he snapped and stalked away from her to go and show them where he wanted to place the dresser.

She took a sip of tea and walked to the doorway of his room. Her eyebrows shot up when she saw a bed already set up, the mattress still wrapped in plastic leaning against the wall. The two delivery men were positioning a dark wood dresser along one side of the wall. An Armoire was standing proudly against the other wall and a desk was sitting next to it.

Rose had considered the rooms to be quite spacious, but with all the furnishings, his room was starting to look cramped. She took another sip of her tea and decided to leave them to it. She went down to the kitchen and was surprised to see a plate of bacon, eggs and toast waiting for her on the table. She blinked. First the tea, and now the breakfast. He was really trying. She sat down and started to eat, feeling life coming back to her.

A few minutes later she heard him enter the room, muttering darkly about ‘stupid apes’. She hid her smirk by taking another sip of tea. God, he sounded just like her first Doctor, the one all in leather.

He made a cup of tea and came to sit opposite her. “Sleep well?”

“I did, until all the ruckus started. When did you order all of that?”

“The night I got here. I figured that if I’m going to be stuck here I might as well be comfortable.”

“Is it that bad being stuck here with me?”

“When you make me sleep on that awful couch, then yes, it is. By the way, a new couch will be delivered later on today.” He sipped on his tea and watched her with mischief in his eyes.

She raised an eyebrow. “My, you have made yourself comfortable here.”

“Someone had to. You certainly weren’t.”

She shrugged, not bothering to deny it. “Hadn’t planned on staying here very long.” She finished off her breakfast as he watched her with an eagle eye. When she had finished he stood and took her plate and their mugs to the sink. He really was a neat freak, she thought. That was something they were going to clash on. She was messy by nature and had no intentions of changing.

“So tomorrow we go to Torchwood?” he asked.

“Yup,” she said standing. “You’ll have free range to everything there. Should keep you busy for a while and stop you from causing a ruckus while I’m trying to sleep.” She stopped at the doorway and turned to him. “Thank-you for the breakfast and tea. Keep it up and I might just keep you.”

A genuine happy smile crept on his face and she felt herself wanting to put more smiles like that on his face. The thought shocked her and she hastily went back to her room to change. She dried and straightened her hair and applied her make-up. Next she chose black leggings and a baby pink shirt. She brushed her teeth and applied a small amount of perfume. She looked at herself in the mirror and wondered why she was making such an effort. Was it for him? She dispelled that thought instantly. He was not him. He would never replace him. But loneliness was a terribly weight to bear. And she had been lonely for a long time.

 

She came downstairs. Thankfully the din had diminished a half hour ago and the house was peaceful once again. Except now there was classical music playing. She groaned. Of course he would like that type music. She stopped when she saw the brand new black leather couch set in the living room. It was large in shape and very modern looking. And where her old TV stand and television used to be was now an electric fireplace and an enormous television mounted on the wall. And then she spotted an expensive looking stereo system in the corner, the same stereo playing the classical music.

The Master was flicking through the settings of the television. How had he managed to set all of this up so quickly? If it had been her, she would still be behind the television trying to run the right cables into whichever hole they were supposed to go.

“Looks like you had fun with my credit card,” she remarked dryly.

He looked over his shoulder and smirked. “You, and I quote, told me yesterday ‘to go crazy’. Precisely what I did.”

“It’s coming out of your paycheck.”

He chuckled. “It barely made a dent in your savings. What I don’t understand is, with all the money you have, why you live the way you do?” He turned now to face her fully, giving her his undivided attention.

“What’s the point of spending money of these things if I’m barely home anyway?”

“Or maybe you just don’t want to make it a home because you have no one to share it with.”

She stared at him, her face instantly closed off. “Don’t go there, Harold. It’s not like you have any experience in the matter.”

He turned his back to her. “You would think that, wouldn’t you?”

“Meaning what exactly?”

He turned back to her now and she saw the coldness in his eyes, a coldness that belied all the terrible things he had done. “You think I’ve lived to be this old and haven’t gained some sort of experience?”

She gazed at him and swallowed. She hadn’t even thought of the Master as a man who had let someone in and had had his hearts broken.

He looked at her with derision. “You make it all about you, don’t you? Didn’t even stop to think that I’ve gone through something similar.”

“Who?” Rose asked, dreading the answer she already knew.

He stalked towards her and she instinctively backed up until her back hit the wall. Her heart was hammering in her chest as he invaded her personal space. His hand came up to her throat, squeezing slightly. “Do you really want to know the answer to that?” he sneered. His hand wandered lower on her throat as he stared at her with those cold, icy eyes. Then his hand snatched up, squeezing hard on her throat. “I hate him. It’s his touch you want, and mine you reject. It’s your touch he wanted and mine he rejected. I hate that bastard. And I hate you for loving him.”

He suddenly found himself being blasted across the room, hitting the wall hard. He slumped to the floor, a dazed look crossing his eyes. He groaned and looked up and saw Rose advancing on him, glowing golden and looking like a formidable goddess. She bent down on her haunches and stared at him with golden eyes.

“Don’t think for a moment that you are the most dangerous person in this room, Harold,” she said darkly.

He stared at her with wide eyes and then burst out laughing. She was perplexed at what he found so amusing about the situation. She reigned in her power and sat down next to him, waiting for his laughter to subside. Finally he got control of himself and sat up, his shoulder resting against hers.

“Look at us. Two people both jilted by the Doctor.”

She huffed in amusement. “We should start a club.”

“Ooh, I like that.”

She sat there silently for a moment, staring at the wall on the other side of the room. “Do you still love him?”

“No. Didn’t I just say that I hate him? You need to listen more,” he replied harshly.

She nodded. She was starting to get used to his sarcasm and biting remarks. “So what now?”

He stood and extended his hand to help her up. She blinked in surprise, but took his hand anyway. “Now we do what any normal person would do. We move on and forget about him.”

“We’re not normal,” she pointed out.

He grinned at her. “Normal for us.”

She laughed.  “We really do make the pair, don’t we?”

An unreadable look came over his features. Then he grinned slyly. “Are you in love with me, Rose Tyler?”

She burst out laughing and shook her head, walking towards the kitchen. “Not in this lifetime, Mister.”

“Master,” he automatically corrected.

“Still not calling you that,” she sang, disappearing into the kitchen.

He smiled softly, but in those depths of his ancient eyes, hurt shimmered beneath the surface. Such a rare emotion for him to experience that he didn’t recognise it as the emotion it truly was.

They ordered Chinese food and sat on the lounge floor playing board games and drinking wine. And as the night progressed, they opened up and talked about their pasts, their experiences and their losses. And she sensed no manipulation from him. He spoke the truth. And she sensed that with her he would be different. Just as she would be different with him. Maybe, just maybe, they had come together for a reason. And not the reason she originally thought.


	6. Chapter 6

The alarm blared at six sharp the next morning and Rose groaned, reaching out blindly to hit the snooze button. She finally located it and swatted it, shutting off the annoying buzzing. She sighed and snuggled deeper under the covers.

“Come on. Time to get up,” the Master ordered, shaking her awake.

She yanked back the covers and glared at him. He seemed unperturbed and placed a mug of tea on her bedside table. She noted that he was dressed in a black suit, his bleach blonde hair styled.

“Where did you get the suit? I thought it would take a week for them to arrive,” she asked, sitting up and taking a grateful sip of the hot tea. She could get used to this.

“I bought these as backup until the others arrived,” he said, going to the windows and yanking open the curtains, letting in the blinding light.

“Looks good,” she said, taking another sip of tea. And the suit did look good on him. He cut quite the debonair figure in it.

He gave her a pleased smile. “And you look like crap. Now get up and get ready.”

She rolled her eyes. “What’s the rush?”

“I’m eager to get my hand on some alien technology. There’s a couple of things I need to make and I’m hoping Torchwood will be the treasure trove I need. Now up and at ‘em!” He walked out the room without a backward glance.

Rose sighed. Back to work today. The first thirty years had been fun and exciting, but she found that the last twenty years had become lacklustre and tedious. Nothing held excitement for her anymore. Is that why Time Lords continuously ran? Were they constantly in search of excitement and fun? If so, how long would it be before the Master got bored? She shuddered at the thought. The human Doctor was manic in his energy, and got bored very quickly, which had led to some spectacular explosions. And he was the good guy with a conscience. What about the Master. He had described himself as both a psychopath and a sociopath. ‘Bananas’ was the exact word he had used last night. Granted, that had been in the past. What about now? She thought back to the day she had spent with him and noted there had been no madness in his actions, except that once. But that hadn’t really been madness. More anger than anything else. But it was early days yet.

She drained her perfectly made tea and went to the bathroom. She halted at the mirror and groaned at her reflection. Her hair was standing up in a scary mess and make-up that she hadn’t properly washed off was smeared all around her eyes, giving her the racoon effect. He had been right. She did look like crap. And she inwardly found that she liked this trait of his. He was brutally honest with her.

She showered and then dressed in black jeans and a black shirt, typical Torchwood uniform. She pulled on her calf-high leather boots that were comfortable and easy to run in. She blow dried her hair and straightened it, pulling it into a high ponytail.  Then she applied her make-up and decided to go a little easy on it. She sat back and looked at herself in the mirror. The look was different, subtle.

She headed downstairs and found him sitting at the kitchen table, reading a newspaper and eating an omelette. She sat down, her own omelette waiting for her. She tucked in, savoring the delicious taste.

“Where’d you get the newspaper?” she asked.

“I had it delivered,” he replied, now sipping on his tea.

She wasn’t surprised. He had taken great liberties with her credit card. But she didn’t really care. Money had lost all meaning to her a long time ago.

He looked up and frowned slightly. “You look different.”

“Good different or bad different?” she replied, taking another bite.

“Well, it’s definitely better than the racoon eyes you are so fond of.”

She smiled. It was as close to a compliment as she was going to get from him.

“You look very dapper, too.”

“Of course I do,” he replied arrogantly, but out of the corner of her eye she saw him smiling a pleased smile.

They finished up and he cleared the table, folding the newspaper neatly and laying it on the counter. Neat freak, she thought.

They drove to work. She cranked up her music, which was modern and he instantly turned it off.

“Oi! What do you think you’re doing?” she asked angrily.

“I’ve had centuries listening to drums in my head. I don’t wish to listen to them again,” he retorted. He reached over to choose another radio station.

“You put classical music on and I’ll shoot you again,” she growled.

He sighed heavily. “Fine. How about a compromise?”

“Like?” she asked cautiously.

He grinned evilly and then went through her playlist. Finally he selected a song and she grinned when she heard Bohemian Rhapsody start to play.

“You like?” he asked.

She nodded. “I like.”

They alternated in singing, the Master doing the high notes and Rose doing the low notes. When they pulled into Torchwood she was laughing and feeling in a much better mood.

She flashed her ID to the security and drove into the underground parking.

“We’ll need to get you some ID and then get some paperwork filled out and then you can meet the rest of the team,” she said as they entered the elevator. “Play nice,” she warned.

“I can’t make promises, Rose,” he replied mildly, his hands clasped behind his back and they went to level five, which was the ID processing floor. He had his photo taken, staring solemnly into the camera lens. Five minutes later he had his ID badge attached to the lapel of his jacket and they headed up to her office to fill out the paperwork.

He walked around the room, taking it in with mild interest. There was nothing personal in her office, nothing that gave it personality. She sat in her chair and pulled out a stack of papers from her desk drawer. He came and sat down opposite from her and pulled out an elegant ball point pen from his jacket pocket and proceeded to fill out the paperwork. She was mildly surprised that he put down Harold Saxon as his name. She thought he would have made some protest and insisted on ‘The Master’. It’s something the Doctor would have done. And like everything the Master did, his handwriting was flowing and elegant.

He handed her the paperwork and she put it in one of the trays. “So what now?”

She stood and walked around the desk, holding her hand out for his. It had become habit for her, a habit garnered from her years with the Doctor and then with the human Doctor. And now she was falling into that same habit with the Master. She didn’t even think about how perfectly her hand fitted in his, how his hold was firm, yet gentle and comforting.

She grinned at him. “I think Christmas has come early for you.”

He wrinkled his nose. “You know Christmas is just a pagan celebration. There’s no point to it at all. You humans and your ridiculous traditions.”

She rolled her eyes at his lecture and tugged his hand impatiently. “Oh, just shut up and come with me.”

He narrowed his eyes at her. “If you insist,” he said snarkily.

She walked at a fast pace to the elevator and keyed in a code. They started descending and soon they were at their destination. The elevator opened up and they were in a vast hangar-like facility. Rows and rows of metal trolleys lined up neatly, each with some alien artifact or weapon placed on it. Every wall was made of slots, like a vault, and closed off with glass so one could see the contents.

The Master slowly turned in a full circle, his mouth hanging slightly open, taking it all in. This truly was Christmas, if he believed in that sort of nonsense. Oh, the possibilities were endless. He slowly looked back at Rose, who was grinning at him with that tongue of hers poking through those perfect teeth.

“You like?” she asked.

His eyes twinkled. “Oh, I definitely like.”

“Then you’ll be pleased to know that this isn’t the only room.”

“What?” he asked, staring at her with wide eyes.

“This is the processing vault. Stuff that we have salvaged and haven’t been able to identify. Which is going to be your job from now on. Through those doors there,” she said pointing to the far end of the room, “is the other vault where we house the things that have been identified.”

“Who identified them?”

“The Doctor, before he got too old to do it anymore. So don’t worry, they have been correctly identified.”

“I might want to double check that. You know as well as I do how distracted he tended to get.”

She smirked. “Oh yes. You should have seen him the first time he entered this room. Like a kid in a candy store.” She stopped and could picture her tall, lanky Doctor running around with unbridled glee at all the alien technology at his disposal. The room had been a chaotic mess back then, and it had taken him weeks to organise it into some sort of semblance. She shook her head of the memory. “The code is the same as the one in the elevator for this floor. I trust you peeked and memorised it.”

He winked at her, giving her the affirmative to that question. He strolled to one of the trolleys and picked up an object. He studied it with a critical eye and then placed it down, going to the next object and examining it. Rose watched as excitement built up in him, his face practically glowing, his grin huge, and he literally danced from one object to the next.

“Well, I’ll leave you to it,” she said. “When you’ve identified it, log it into the computer and it will issue you with a number. You then take it to the next vault and put it in the assigned number vault. I have to get back to work. The rest of the crew should be here soon.”

He strolled up to her, his grin still firmly in place. “And I can use any of this stuff?”

“That was the agreement.”

He grinned even wider. “Not scared I’m going to build a Time Bomb and blow up this world?”

She chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully. “Can you?”

He scoffed. “Not with this junk. But I can definitely start rigging up a machine to…do what we discussed. And other things.”

She puzzled at his avoidance to bring up their agreed plan, almost as though the thought of killing her was a dirty thing. “Right. Well, it’s all yours. Have fun.”

“Oh, I plan to,” he said with a hint of mischief in his voice. She grinned and shook her head. For all his evil threats, he never actually followed through with them. Yet.

She turned to leave and he called out. “Oh, Rose?”

She turned back to look at him. His face softened, his eyes warmer. “Thank-you.”

She smiled back, but then retorted. “Don’t thank me yet. You screw up and your ass will be fired in a heartbeat.”

He chuckled. “Idle threats, Rose. Idle threats.”

She left, knowing full well that it was indeed an idle threat. She needed him on the team, with his vast skills and alien knowledge. And as insufferable as he may be, she would gladly put up with it if it helped her out in the long run.

 

Lunch time rolled around and Rose decided to take a break from her paperwork. It had been unusually quiet of late, with very little alien disturbances. With the exception of the Genzai, but they had been tracking it for two weeks, so she hardly considered it a recent event.

She decided to head to the diner down the street and ordered two hamburgers, fries and milkshakes. She was unsure whether the Master would like milkshakes or which flavor he preferred, so she got one chocolate and one strawberry. She headed back to Torchwood and went down to the Vaults, as the Doctor had aptly named it when he had first started here.

She entered the room and paused. Was it her imagination or was the number of items a little lower than before. He had been busy here, but she couldn’t see him anywhere in the room. She decided to try the Vault next door and clumsily keyed in the code, precariously balancing the food and drinks in her hand. The doors swished open and she entered. And she stopped dead. This room had been pristinely organised, but now there were objects lying about, some dismantled and others thrown into a pile of discards. On a large metal table was something that was in the process of being built. She couldn’t make heads or tails of what it was.

“Harold!” she yelled out.

His head popped up from the ‘thing’ he was building. He had discarded his jacket and his shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. There was a slight black smudge on his forehead and his face glowed with exuberance.

“You’ve been busy,” she commented.

“Oh, yes!” he exclaimed. “Come over and take a look. Still in the beginning stages, but hopefully by the end of the week it will be finished. If I can find all the parts.”

“So that’s the machine that will kill me?” she asked sceptically. It was on the small side, with jumbles of cables and nuts and bolts sticking out of it.

He snorted. “Don’t be dense. This is the machine that will, when I put a sample of your blood in it, isolate your unique energy signature. Once I have a good reading of exactly what you are, I can run a few tests and see what will kill your cells and what won’t.”

She nodded, impressed. “I bought lunch,” she said, holding up the Styrofoam trays that held their burgers and fries, and placed the tray with their milkshakes on the table next to the machine, careful not to bump anything.

“You bought me lunch?” he asked, surprised.

“Yeah, figured you might be hungry,” she replied, handing him one of the Styrofoam trays. He took it, a slightly puzzled look on his face. “What? Nobody ever bought you lunch before?”

“Actually, no,” he said simply, opening the tray and inhaling appreciatively at the hamburger. He looked up at her and something unreadable flashed through his eyes, but was gone in an instant. “Thank-you.”

“It’s the least I could do, after all the meals you’ve made for me,” she said, going to sit at one of the empty tables and opening her own tray.

“But I had an ulterior motive. I need you at your highest physical performance to run these tests effectively,” he said. She blinked at him. There had been something else in his tone, almost like he was lying.

“Well, I guess my ulterior motive is that I, too, want you at your top physical performance so that you can complete your…task.” She gave him a megawatt grin and then bit into her hamburger.

He rolled his eyes, but smiled back at her. He bought over his food and the milkshakes and sat next to her. He took a sip of the chocolate milkshake and made a face, pushing it towards her.

“Hey, I don’t want your germs,” she mock scolded.

“I’m a Time Lord, Rose. I don’t harbor any germs or diseases. It’s your lot that are crawling with infestations. I’d be more worried about catching something from you,” he said, shuddering.

“With your superior biology, I highly doubt that,” she pointed out.

He bit into his hamburger and washed it down with the strawberry milkshake.

They ate in companionable silence. “So do Time Lords ever get sick?” she asked curiously.

“Not in the way you’re thinking. Our bodies are immune to most toxins and germs. But because we are telepathic beings, our sicknesses tend to be from telepathic attacks. And because we’re Time sensitive, we can also be harmed from Anti-time. The Daleks used that in their attacks on us in the Time War.”

She nodded. “Did you fight in the Time War?”

He laughed bitterly. “Nope. Ran as fast and as far as I could. Turned myself human to escape it all.”

“You can change into a human?” she asked surprised.

“All Time Lords can. We use a machine called the Chameleon Arch. Changes every cell in our bodies. Quite the painful process.”

“I can imagine.”

“Only catch is that we don’t remember we’re Time Lords. Our consciousness is stored in a fob watch and when the time comes we open it and are restored back to Time Lords.”

“But what if you die before you open the watch?”

“Then we die. The human permanent death.”

“Oh.”

“We only use the Chameleon Arch in extreme circumstances.”

“And you used it to escape the Time War and Time Lords.”

He smiled, but it was tainted with…guilt. “I’ve always been a coward, Rose. My sense of self-preservation always came out on top.”

She took his hand. “Nothing wrong with a healthy sense of self-preservation.”

He looked back at her and noted the acceptance in her eyes. He was grateful that she wasn’t judging him, her questions purely that of curiosity. Before he could think about it, he lifted her hand to his mouth and placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand. She blinked in surprise, but didn’t pull her hand away, which he found oddly relieving. He had fully expected a rebuff or rejection.

They finished off their food and milkshakes and cleaned up. “You want to come up and meet the rest of the team?” she asked.

“You’re giving me an option?”

“Well, I certainly can’t give you an ultimatum. You’d never listen anyway. Besides, it’s not like you’d have to interact with them all the time. Just come and meet them. Please.” She added the last part as an afterthought.

He tapped his fingers against the metal table as he leaned against it. “What the hell. Let me meet them and size them up and figure out ways to make their lives hell.”

“You could move in with them,” she commented drily.

“True. But then how would I make your life miserable?” he asked innocently as they walked to the elevators. She didn’t bother replying.

 

“Oi, you lot. Come and meet the newest member of our team,” Rose called out as they entered their section of Torchwood. Four people came out of their offices, curiosity written on their faces. Rose walked them to the Conference Room, which was down the hallway and the Master noted the kitchen area was in the room next to it. The Conference Room was nothing fancy, just a biggish room with a long oval table of polished wood and eight chairs. There was a projector and a white screen on the far side of the room and a water cooler in one corner.

Rose sat at the head of the table and the Master placed himself to her right. The other four sat down and waited for her to make the introductions.

“Everyone, I would like you to meet Harold Saxon. Our new Alien and Technology expert. He’s already started making progress down in the Vaults and I trust his knowledge on anything alien.”

All four heads turned to look at him and he stared back at them blandly, the air of boredom radiating off of him.

She turned to a short and petite woman to her left. She wore owl-like glasses and her blonde hair was sleek and straight, falling just past her shoulders. She had a nervous air to her, constantly fidgeting. “Susie Wallis. Chief Medical officer. She has patched us up more times than I care to mention.”

Susie gave him a timid smile and waved at him with a small, petite hand. The Master wondered how this nervous mouse-like woman could be in the medical profession. She looked as though the mere sight of blood scared her. But Rose wouldn’t have her on the team if she wasn’t any good, and the Master was beginning to respect Rose’s judgement.

Rose then turned to the tall, lanky man seated next to Susie. His plain brown hair was more floppy than stylish and his green eyes stared at the Master in a calculating manner. The Master recognised a sharp mind when he saw one. “Corwin Owens. Computer Specialist and hacker grandeur. He’s a wizard behind a keyboard.”

Corwin smirked and the Master glimpsed an arrogant man. A man who knew he was exceptional and didn’t mind telling everyone about it. Reminded him of him. He didn’t like him.

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” Corwin said.

Rose rolled her eyes. “And exceptionally humble.”

There were a few chuckles at that remark.

She then turned to another man, who was of medium height and had jet black hair paired with piercing blue eyes. His frame was buff and well built. He, too, was looking at the Master, sizing him up. “Matt Delaware. Second in Command. The man I trust to have my back in a difficult situation.”

“Or your front, if you’d let me,” he responded, but his tone was light and joking, his accent distinctly Texan.

The Master felt something coil inside of him, wanting to strike out at this man for making that comment.

Rose levelled Matt with a stern glare and then smiled sweetly. “Careful, Matt. I’ve beaten your ass a few times and I’ll do it again.”

“And I keep coming back for more.”

The Master could feel rage bubbling beneath the surface, waiting to explode.

“Yeah, yeah. You’re all talk, no action, Matt. Come see me when you grow a set,” she dismissed.

Rose glanced at the Master and caught his eye, giving him a playful wink, silently conveying to him that the conversation was all in jest. He nodded slightly and took a deep breathe to calm himself.

“Finally, we have Amelia Grant. Weapons expert. She’ll be down in the Vault with you on a few occasions when alien weapons come in. Her job has been to disable the really dangerous ones and incorporate some of the alien tech into our own weapons. She has even designed new weapons for us on occasion.”

The Master looked over at his new ‘partner’. She had flaming red hair that was long and wavy and was currently braided. Her skin was ivory white. Her blue eyes sparkled in a hue the Master had never seen in a human before.

“You’re part alien, aren’t you? If I had to guess I’d say you are part Nebulux. They have very distinctive eyes and can pass for human,” he stated, leaning in to take a closer look.

Amelia blinked at him is surprise. “I really wouldn’t know. My dad was never in the picture,” she said in her sweet Irish voice.

“Well it certainly explains your aptitude for weaponry. The Nebuluxes were rather gifted weapon engineers, the highest in their fields. Well, I say highest, but I actually mean the highest in their class level of race. Far more superior races out there.”

“And what about you, Pretty Boy? You an alien?” Matt drawled.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Rose stiffen. This was a group that was dedicated to fighting hostile aliens. Rose hadn’t said anything about how they welcomed aliens into their group. The Master sat up straighter and preened, though his eyes were dangerously sharp and calculating. “Thank-you. This face is rather handsome, isn’t it?”

“He’s like the Doctor. Except he’s fully Time Lord,” Rose explained calmly.

“Except the Doctor was nice. I’m not,” the Master clarified.

The group was silent and then Matt spoke at Rose. “Where do you find these guys, Rose? Couldn’t you have settled for a normal boring bloke?”

“Like you?” the Master scoffed.

“Harold, play nice,” Rose warned, standing now. She turned her attention to the rest of the group. “Yes, he’s a Time Lord, an alien. But he part of the team now and I strongly suggest that you all treat him as such.” She turned to the Master and levelled him with a stern glare. “That goes for you, too.” She then turned back to the group, her tone slightly softer. “And as a Time Lord he has exceptional knowledge of aliens and technology and he will be a great benefit to this team. Any questions?”

The Master grinned. She was phenomenal. So strong and feisty and he wanted to see more of that fire. He raised his hand and Rose narrowed her eyes at him. “What?” she asked.

“Can I leave now?”

Rose sighed. “Yes, get out of here.”

The Master stood, a smirk still playing on his lips. “It was a pleasure meeting you all. Let’s not do it again.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Corwin snarked.

“Jealousy is very unbecoming on you, Cornhole.”

“Corwin.”

“Whatever,” the Master sneered and walked out the room.

Rose slumped in her chair and rubbed her temples, a headache pounding in her head. She shouldn’t have been surprised by this outcome.

“Do we really want him on our team?” Amelia asked.

“There’s no one better for the job than what he is,” Rose replied tiredly. “You don’t have to deal with him, unless absolutely necessary.”

Matt stood. “As long as he stays out of my way, then there shouldn’t be a problem. Not I’ve got some Weevil activity to look into.”

“That reminds me,” Rose said, her attention caught. “It’s been very quiet of late. Doesn’t feel right. Corwin, I need you to monitor all resources. Amelia, use your scanner to try and detect anything. Susie, have you studied that Genzai blood sample I gave you?”

“Working on it,” Susie replied, her voice higher in pitch than the rest of them.

“Good. We’ll need a complete analysis in the databank for future references.”

Rose stood. The rest of the team took this as their cue to get back to work. Usually Rose was a great Team Leader, but they could all sense the stress she was under concerning Harold Saxon. They exited the room and she could hear them talking amongst themselves. And this only added to her ire. But if she went down and reprimanded the Master on his behaviour, it would only encourage him. He was like a kid. You tell him not to do something and he’ll do it to see how far he can push you. So she went back to her office to go and finish her report on the Genzai attack.

 

At five sharp there was a knock on her office door and she looked up in surprise to see the Master leaning against the doorway casually, his ankles crossed, his hands thrust in his pockets.

“Ready to go home?” he asked.

She blinked in surprise at him. “You want to go home?”

He frowned at her. “Why is that surprising?”

“It’s just, I presumed you would want to stay here and tinker away in the Vault.”

He smiled softly as understanding hit him. “It’s what he used to do.” He phrased it as a statement, not a question.

She bit at her bottom lip. “Yeah. I had to literally drag him out of there on a few occasions.”

The Master pushed off the wall gracefully and leaned over her desk so that his face was mere millimetres away from hers. “I told you, Rose. I am not him.”

She looked into those eyes and they seemed to challenge her, urging her for something, but what she did not know. She pushed back on her chair and stood. He slowly straightened and watched her, waiting. Then she gave him a smile and said, “Okay, then. Let’s go home.”

He watched her a moment more. Then he held out his hand and she took it.

They drove home in silence. She didn’t know what to make of it. When they had parked and gone inside, she turned to him. He was loosening his tie and shrugging off his suit jacket.

“You hungry?” she asked, racking her brains for something to make that was going to be quick and easy.

He quirked an eyebrow at her and went to the fridge, producing a chilled bottle of wine. “You know how to cook?”

“Yes. I just don’t do it very well.”

He smirked as he poured out two glasses and handed her a glass. She took a sip and he went to the fridge, taking out ingredients for supper.

“You want some help?” she asked, leaning against the counter as she sipped slowly on her wine.

“I’ve seen you handle a gun. I really don’t want to see you with a knife,” he retorted as he started slicing up vegetables and strips of meat.

She leaned in close and taunted. “You scared of the Big Bad Wolf?”

He turned his head slowly, his eyes dark. He placed down the knife and placed his one hand on the counter beside her, and maneuvered so that she was effectively caged in by his arms. He leaned in closer, his lips nearly touching hers. She leaned back slightly and he leaned in closer, never losing the distance between them. She felt her pulse racing, and something else. Something darker. Something she didn’t want to admit to.

“Are you scared of me, Rose Tyler?” he whispered against her lips, his breath making her shiver.

“No,” she whispered back, her lips moving slightly against his.

“Liar,” he whispered.

And it was true that she was lying. She was scared of him, but not in the way he thought. She was scared of the way he made her feel. And she couldn’t open that door. She didn’t want this, but her traitorous body was telling her elsewise. It had been so long since she had felt passion and love and comfort, and the Master was not the man to give her any of those. Maybe passion, but nothing more. He saw the war raging in her eyes and slowly turned away, and resumed his chopping.

She let out a breath she hadn’t realised she had been holding and part of her was disappointed. Had she really wanted him to kiss her?

“I told you that I’m not him,” he said softly.

“What?” she asked confused.

He shook his head. “Go take a shower. I’ll finish dinner.”

She didn’t know how to respond, so she went upstairs and showered and changed into flannel pajamas and slipped her feet into her slippers. She padded downstairs and found the back door open. Classical music was playing in the background. She poked her head out the door and found him sitting on the patio chair, staring up into the night sky, his face thoughtful.

“Wishing you were there right now?” she asked softly, coming to sit next to him.

He didn’t turn to look at her, but his words were clear. “I’m right where I want to be.”

“What are you hinting at, Harold?” she asked back softly. They were treading into unchartered territory and right now she didn’t know what she wanted the outcome to be.

He turned his head to look at her with those fathomless brown eyes. “I may not be kind and good as what he is. But I will be honest with you, whether you want to hear the truth or not. And I will not run away. I’ll stay with you, by your side, for as long as you want me to.”

She swallowed hard. “You want to be in a relationship with me?”

“Honestly, I don’t know. This is all new to me.”

She nodded. He didn’t seem like the man who let himself be sucked into relationships and matters of the heart. She looked up into the night sky at the stars twinkling in the vast blackness. “It wouldn’t be a good idea to grow emotional attachments to me, considering I’m planning on ending my existence very soon.”

He was silent for a long time that she wondered if he was going to respond. Then his silhouette was standing in front of her, his hand extended. “Dance with me?”

She frowned. “Here?”

He nodded. “Here.”

She blinked in surprise. She took his hand and let him lead her onto the lawn, the light from the house illuminating them. He placed his hand on her hip and clasped her other hand while her hand rested on his shoulder. Slowly they danced in a lazy circle and after a while she rested her head on his shoulder, enjoying the rare moment of feeling close to someone again.

“There’s so much more to life than you think, Rose. Especially when you have someone to share it with.”

She lifted her head to look up at him. “And you want to share your life with me?”

He stared down at her. They had completely stopped moving, lost in each other’s eyes. “If you’ll let me.”

And then he slowly leaned down, his soft lips brushing against hers, tentatively asking for permission. She closed her eyes and felt her lips respond slowly. His hands came up and he cupped her face, but not in a dominant manner she had expected from him. In his touch was tenderness and a gentleness that was so unlike him. The kiss was chaste, a soft brushing of the lips, but it was a kiss that kindled a flame that she hadn’t felt in a long time. Such a gentle kiss that managed to ignite a fire within her.

He pulled back, a look of utter surprise on his features. Was he surprised at the gentleness he was showing her? Or was he surprised that he had even kissed her? She just didn’t know. But she did know that she was just as surprised by his actions as he was. She never expected in a millions years for the Master, a man capable of such cruelty, to have a softer side. A side where he showed he cared.

She expected him to run, to make a feeble excuse, and go hide away in his room. Just like the Doctor would have done. It had taken well over a year for her and the human Doctor to cross that line and become lovers. But once they had, it was like every barrier that had been built was stripped away and there was no holds. They loved each other freely.

So she was stunned as she watched the surprise on his face morph into something else. Something close to commitment. Resolve. He leaned back in and kissed her again, more firmly, but yet, just as gentle. His thumbs stroked along her cheeks as he deepened the kiss and she felt something stirring deep down inside of her, something that had lain dormant for so long. Hope.

The kiss tapered off, with him giving her one last peck on the lips. He pulled back and looked down in wonderment at her. “All my lives I accepted the fact that I was mad. But you make me calmer. You make me a better man. Maybe you were the missing key all along.”

She gave him a sad smile. “You give me too much credit. I’m very much broken.”

He caressed her cheek and she closed her eyes, shivering at his touch. “I, too, am broken. Maybe we’re two broken pieces that fit perfectly together.”

Her eyes opened slowly as his words sunk in, the truth behind those words echoing through her soul, as though this were a pivotal moment in time and space. It was the moment she decided to open her heart a little and let him in. Little did she know, that he had decided to do the same. 


	7. Chapter 7

Her cell phone ringing awoke her from her deep slumber. She groggily answered it and was instantly alert when she heard who it was on the other side. She fumbled for the light switch and hastily scrawled down the address Sergeant Collins gave her. Whenever there was a crime or murder that was suspiciously alien, Torchwood was called in.

She hung up and called each of her team members, relaying the address to them. She flicked on her light and picked up her clothes that had been discarded on the floor and dressed hastily, almost falling over a few times in her haste.

She hurried downstairs and saw the kitchen light was on. She entered the kitchen and found the Master sitting at the kitchen table, bits and bobs strewn all over the surface. He looked up at her and smiled, standing and pocketing what suspiciously looked like a sonic screwdriver. Hadn’t taken him long and she was hardly surprised that he had nicked a few items from Torchwood. She hadn’t expected anything less from him.

“I’m heading out to a crime scene. Wanna join me?” she asked, snatching her leather jacket off the back of the kitchen chair. It was September and the weather was starting to get cooler, especially the nights. She pulled open a kitchen drawer and took out her gun and holster, fastening it on her hip. She looked up and was surprised to see him patiently waiting for her, a thermos mug in his hand. She shrugged her jacket on and took the proffered mug.

“How did you know?” she asked as they headed to the car.

“Heard your phone ringing. A call at this time in the morning usually doesn’t mean anything good. I put two and two together.”

She fastened her seatbelt and started the car. “Was that a sonic screwdriver I saw you put in your pocket?” she asked as she sped off into the night.

“Laser Screwdriver,” he corrected. She ignored the white knuckle grip he had on his armrest.

“So not as good as a Sonic Screwdriver then?” she teased.

“No. It’s better. Can do all the things a sonic can do, but has a few other…modifications.”

“So, it’s dangerous then?”

“Well, I need a dangerous weapon to fight myself out of dangerous situations. Can’t very well do that with a plain old boring sonic screwdriver,” he stated sardonically.

She had to admit that he had a point. She reached for her thermos and took a swig of her tea.

“Will you please keep both hands on the wheel,” he ordered.

“Why? Do I make you nervous?” she asked, taking another pointed sip and grinned.

“Your driving skills certainly do,” he muttered.

She put her thermos back in the cup holder. “Good cup of tea. Thank-you.”

“I know how cranky you are when you don’t have your tea. More so than you normally are.”

She rolled her eyes, well aware that he couldn’t see it. “A simple ‘You’re welcome’ would have sufficed.”

“It could have. But that’s being polite and there’s nothing fun in being polite. So boring.”

She grinned. His attitude was so different, yet so similar to that of the Doctor. He was more like him than he wanted to admit to.

They made it to their destination, the other members of her team waiting in their vehicles for her arrival. That was one of the disadvantages of living outside the city limits. It took much longer to get to a crime scene.

She parked and they stepped out. She was glad she had bought her jacket, the cool September air sending a chill through her. She looked over at the Master, only wearing his suit. She envied Time Lords and their imperviousness to the cold. Or heat. Or anything for that matter.

They were on the outskirts of a heavily wooded conservation area, the darkness emanating a foreboding warning. The lights from the cruisers flashed blue and red, the only source of light. She spotted Sergeant Collins, a rotund beefy man with an impressive moustache. Whenever she saw him, she was reminded of a walrus. But he had a sharp mind and was a good Detective, so she couldn’t fault him on his appearance.

The rest of her team exited their respective vehicles and walked up to her looking very sleep deprived.

“Why do crimes always happen in the dead hours of the morning?” Corwin complained, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

“We should send a memo out to all the monsters and request them to keep their nefarious activities to daylight hours. Would that work for you?” Matt asked sharply.

“That’s an awfully big word for you, Matt. Nefarious. Where did you pick that up?” Corwin bit back.

“Your mother,” Matt goaded back.

“That’s enough, children,” Rose reprimanded. “Let’s go and see what we’re dealing with.”

She walked up to Sergeant Collins, the Master firmly by her side and the rest of the team followed behind, all in a rather grumpy mood and carrying their equipment bags.

“Rose Tyler,” Sergeant Collins greeted in his gruff voice. “The body is this way.” He turned to lead them down some unseen path, his flashlight the only thing illuminating the way. Twigs snapped under their feet, the smell of damp earth permeating the cool Autumn air. They walked a good five minutes before the Sergeant stopped and pointed his flashlight down in the middle of the path.

And Rose could immediately tell why they had been called in. There, a few feet in front of them, in the middle of the path, was the body. And the body was glowing in a blue hue, and levitating about a foot off the ground.

“Who found the body?” she asked the Sergeant.

“Deputy Ryans. He was chasing down a suspect through here when he came across the body.”

“Did he touch it?”

“No, Ma’am. Something freaky like that, aint nobody stupid going to touch it.”

“You’d be surprised,” muttered the Master. He strode up to the body, but was careful to keep a distance from it. Rose followed suit, coming to stand on the other side of the body.

It was a woman, with long flowing black hair that swirled in the illuminous light surrounding her body. She was completely naked, devoid of any jewelry or makeup or even nail varnish. It was like she had been scrubbed clean before being left here. Her eyes were closed, giving the illusion that she was merely asleep.

“Any idea how long she has been here?” Rose asked as the Master took out his laser screwdriver and started fiddling with it before pointing it at the body and scanning it.

“My guess is maybe two hours. Three at most. Park closes at eleven, but you know as well as I do that that doesn’t deter the riffraff,” Sergeant Collins stated.

She nodded and turned back to the Master. “Is it safe for the team to retrieve the body?”

He studied the readings on his screwdriver. “No signs of radiation. My screwdriver isn’t picking up anything that would be harmful to a human.”

“And what about us?” she asked.

He looked up at her, his eyes sharp. “Everything is reading fine, but…”

“But what?”

“There’s definitely some alien energy, though faint.”

“Harmful?”

He pocketed his screwdriver. “Nope. But I could be wrong.”

She stared at him. Then she slowly reached out her hand and his mouth opened to make a protest but her hand passed through the light and nothing happened. She waved her hand around, waiting for some sort of mental or physical reaction. She pulled her hand back slowly and it looked normal. There was no residual glow or anything abnormal.

“That was risky,” he reprimanded in a low voice.

“I’ve had to take a few risks like this since working for Torchwood. Most of the time nothing happens. But on a few occasions it has turned pear-shaped.”

“Ever encountered something like this?” he asked.

“Nope. Have you?”

He shook his head. “No. And it’s caught my attention. I just hope it doesn’t turn out to be something boring and disappointing. I hate when that happens. You gear yourself up for something spectacular and it ends up being anti-climactic.”

“Well, stick around. We’ve encountered some doozies.”

“Like I said, Rose. I have no intentions of leaving,” he replied, levelling her with a pointed stare.

She had no response. So she instead called her team over. “Susie, see if you can get a sample of whatever this light is and then get the body back to Torchwood. You and Harold can work on the body together.”

“Say what now?” the Master interrupted.

“Susie is also our mortician. She cuts up and studies the alien bodies that come our way.”

“That sweet little thing?” he asked sceptically.

Rose grinned. “That sweet little thing. Hope you’re not squeamish about cutting up bodies?”

He gave her a look as though she were being particularly dense.

“Yeah, didn’t think so. You and her will get along great. Plus, I need your input, seeing as you’re our newest alien expert.” Rose then turned to Corwin. “I want you to scan the area for any unusual readings.”

“On it,” he replied, unzipping his duffel bag and extracting various equipment. Susie was already taking readings of the body.

Rose turned to Matt and Amelia. “You and Amelia can go home. There’s not much for you guys to do right now.”

They nodded and left. The Master came and stood by Rose, clasping her hand in his own. He watched as Corwin set up a few lights and took photos, he and Susie working in perfect tandem, each taking a turn to get their samples and pictures and readings. She turned her head to look at the Master. “So what do you think?”

“I think it’s going to be interesting to do an autopsy on a floating corpse,” he said, grinning at her.

She rolled her eyes and bumped his shoulder with hers. “You know what I mean. You must have some theories?”

“No idea. Never encountered anything remotely resembling this.”

She watched the other two some more in silence. Corwin looked up once and frowned at their interlocked hands, but wisely said nothing and went back to his work. A half hour later, Rose and the Master helped Susie slide the body bag over the body and zip it up. Susie tugged on it and the body bag easily gravitated towards her.

“Well, this has certainly been the easiest body to move from a crime scene,” she commented. She then pulled it towards her Torchwood van, which was also used as a body transfer vehicle. Corwin packed up and strolled past them, following Susie.

“So, off to Torchwood or back home?” he asked.

She gave him a wide grin. “Why are you even asking? I know you’re just dying to get your hands on that specimen.”

“Yes, it’s bugging me that I don’t know what it is.”

“You can’t know everything, Harold. Life is full of surprises.”

“After nine hundred years, I’ve found that there is very little to surprise me. But since I’ve met you, it’s been nothing but surprises. And when you’re as jaded as what I am, surprises become very annoying,” he retorted arrogantly.

“So I’m annoying?” she teased. They started walking back to her car.

“You have your moments,” he admitted, his tone now holding fondness. He squeezed her hand for emphasis and she grinned back at him.

They climbed in the car and she drove away, heading for Torchwood. She was awake now, and getting back to sleep was going to prove impossible.

“So are you guys the only team Torchwood has?” he asked.

“No. There’s five teams, made up of five to six members. Torchwood used to much bigger in its heyday, but the last ten years, alien threats have been dwindling in occurrences. Hence the smaller teams. This week is our teams turn to be on-call.”

“Are you in charge of Torchwood?” he asked, remembering that her dad had been head of Torchwood.

She shook her head. “Tony, my little brother, took over from my dad. But the stress of the job proved too much and he died of a heart attack five years ago. I declined the position as my main focus was on the Doctor at that stage. When he passed, I just didn’t have it in me to take over. The Director of Torchwood is Samuel Gibson. I trained him when he was younger and he’s very good at what he does. Things have been running smoothly under his directorship.”

“And he didn’t even question you about hiring me on?”

She laughed. “Samuel trusts my judgement. Besides, what I want, I get.”

“And you wanted me?” he pressed.

She paused and then answered softly. “Yes.”

He smiled smugly to himself.

 

They arrived at Torchwood a little after four thirty. The darkness and stillness of the early morning hours sent an ominous chill through the air. No matter how old she got, she still had a healthy fear of the dark. And since working for Torchwood, she had come to the conclusion that the most violent crimes happened in the dark. It was like the monsters were nocturnal, only daring to come out in obscure gloom.

She parked in the underground parking after showing her ID and they went to the elevators, heading down to the basement where the mortuary was.

“So any chance our little Susie wants to dissect me and study me?” he asked, watching the numbers descend.

She laughed out loud. “You know, the Doctor asked me the same thing when he first met her. He said that it was unhealthy for someone like her to have such a morbid fascination with dead bodies.”

“Yes, well, it’s always the quiet ones you have to watch out for,” he replied. He felt a slight sting of irritation that he was acting so in sync with the human Time Lord.

“Don’t worry. She’ll wait until you’re dead to get her hands on you. That way, you can’t fight back,” she said, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes and her grin wide, her tongue poking out between her teeth.

“Encouraging, Rose. Very encouraging,” he muttered.

She chuckled and they exited the elevator and entered the morgue. There were six rooms down the passageway, three on each side. They entered the second one on the right that had Susie’s name engraved on it. It was like any other morgue he had seen. An autopsy table and freezers lining the far end wall where they kept the bodies. There was a little office to the side. Everything seemed normal, but when he looked closely at one of the equipment, he was pleasantly surprised at how far advanced it was.

Rose watched him studying it. “It’s an alien DNA identifier. I asked Susie if she could make one and she and Amelia designed and constructed it. It has come in handy on quite a few occasions, especially when we need to identify an alien and it’s too badly decomposed to get a visual identification.”

The Master straightened. “Could use improvement.”

“Well, we’re not all highly evolved Time Lords. I think they did pretty good,” she replied.

He looked at her and she looked back at him, her gaze challenging him, daring him to contradict her. He wondered briefly what would happen if he pushed. He so badly wanted to see her snap. He wanted to see her lose control. She could be so powerful and formidable and incredible. She would be amazing. But those dark thoughts shifted, as though the mere thought of them was tainted with…wrongness. He blinked. He thrived on chaos and destruction, often instigating it. But now he wanted to be better. He was better. When he was around her. She was subtly influencing him, changing his way of thinking. And he found that he didn’t mind as much as he should have.

But now those dark thoughts were being directed elsewhere. He pictured her losing control, but in the most primal and debase nature that humans were so fond of.

The look in her eyes changed as she watched his face transmute into dark and predatory, a look she recognised as desire and arousal. And she felt her own desires flame, an inferno building. The electricity sizzling between them was building up and she knew there would come a time when it would be too much and one of them would break. But not now. She couldn’t let him in like that. Not after only knowing him for less than three days. But she knew she couldn’t deny it forever. This was different from what she felt for the Doctor. This was intense. A force that would burn them both.

They were saved from further reflection with Susie entering the room. The Master frowned at this small woman who constantly fidgeted and her eyes darted around in a nervous gesture. But he had glimpsed her confidence coming to the forefront at the crime scene, where she worked efficiently and methodically. And the excitement in her eyes was one that he recognised in himself. Though not tinged with the madness he had once held. But there was a cold intelligence and heightened frenzy at knowing that she was going to get her hands on this body and cut it up. He found that he was wary of her.

“Well, I have some rather bad news,” Susie said, walking hesitantly up to them, her hands wringing.

“The body hasn’t disappeared, has it?” Rose asked.

The Master turned to her. “Has that happened? A body just disappearing into thin air?”

“Once. We never did find it. But we did find the alien. A Videon.”

“Ah. You interrupted his meal and he came back to finish it off.”

“Yes, it was rather rude of us, wasn’t it?” She was grinning and he grinned back. He liked how she could find humor in things that most people frowned upon.

“The body lost its levitation force on my way here. When I opened the body bag, all the light was gone,” Susie said timidly.

“Well, that’s not too bad. You still have the sample?” Rose asked.

“That also dissipated.” Susie’s hands were wringing in an anxious manner now.

Rose turned to the Master. “You still have those readings?”

“Yes, but what good will it do seeing that it didn’t pick up anything other than alien.”

“Maybe it’s malfunctioning,” she suggested.

He narrowed his eyes at her. “Highly doubtful, seeing as I was the one who made it. Every other setting works perfectly fine on it.”

She shrugged, nonplussed by his hostile retort. “Just a suggestion. You might want to check it out anyway.”

“Maybe you should try making your own, if you think you’re that clever,” he muttered, annoyed.

She grinned even wider. Was it his imagination, or did she enjoy getting a rise out of him just as much as he enjoyed doing the same to her?

“We might as well do the autopsy, unless you want to wait until the rest of the gang is here and they can witness it as well?” Rose asked Susie.

Susie laughed, high-pitched. “They always make silly excuses not to come down here, instead asking me for the report on my findings.”

Rose chuckled. “True. Shall we get started?”

Susie nodded enthusiastically. “Let me get scrubbed up and don my scrubs. You two might want to put on your own protective gear.”

“On it,” Rose said and Susie left to get ready for the autopsy.

Rose went to the cupboard and handed the Master a mask, latex gloves and a paper gown. He frowned down at three proffered items. “Is this really necessary?”

“Yup. Especially if you don’t want goo splattered all over your clothes. Had that happen a few times. Especially with the ripe bodies full of gas.” She started getting dressed and he sighed, deciding it would be easier just to follow suit.

“You have no problems with autopsies?” she queried casually and he shot her a look as though she was being rather thick.

“I’ve been responsible for countless carnages. You honestly think this is going to disturb me?”

 She smiled. “Good. The last thing I need is for you to faint.”

He rolled his eyes. A few seconds later Susie came back in her own gear. They stood silently and watched as she took measurements and pictures and X-Rays. Then she bought out her scalpel and cut a Y shape in the torso and pulled the flaps of skin back. Next she got bolt cutters and cut at the ribs, lifting them neatly out. She then took out the organs one by one, weighing each of them. Last was the stomach, which she sliced open, revealing the contents.

“Chicken salad. I’d say she ate that at about eight or nine last night,” she commented, her concentration fierce on her features. “Everything looks normal here. Shall we check the cranium?”

“Be my guest,” Rose replied. Her face looked normal, showing no signs that this disturbed her in the least.

Susie cut at the scalp, folding the flap of skin back to reveal the skull. She got a saw and started cutting away at the hard bone, lifting the circular piece off when she was done. And then she froze.

Rose was instantly on alert and came over to her to take a look. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. “You might want to come and take a look at this, Harold.”

His curiosity was piqued and he strolled over to take a look at the brain. But instead of seeing the brain, all he saw was an empty space where it should have been.

Rose turned to Susie. “Could the brain had been extracted through the nasal cavity, like the Egyptians used to do?”

Susie got her probe, which had a small flashlight on it. She turned on the screen nearby and inserted the probe up the nose. After a moment of looking, she pulled it out and shook her head. “No. There would have been scrapes and nicks from doing something like that. Her nasal cavity is clean. There are no marks in the cranium. In fact, there are no marks anywhere on her body. Not even a needle mark. It’s like the brain was…evaporated.”

Rose drummed her fingers against the metal table where the body lay. “Why take the brain? Why not the other organs? And did you notice that there was absolutely nothing else on her body. No piercings, tattoos, blemishes. It’s like she was polished up. But why?”

“Do we have an ID on her?” the Master asked.

“Not yet. That’s something Corwin usually works on. But I can run her fingerprints through the database in the meantime and see what shows up. Susie, you mind getting me some fingerprints and emailing them to me?”

Susie nodded. “Sure thing.”

Rose peeled off her gown, mask and gloves and the Master did the same. They went to her office in silence.

She sat down in her chair and the Master sat in the one opposite her desk. She switched on her computer and then turned her attention to him. “Any ideas?”

He studied his fingernails. “A few. Though the characteristics are wrong for the species capable of doing this.”

“This is a parallel world. Things are sometimes different. I made that mistake when I encountered an alien species that was peaceful in the Prime Universe. Let’s just say they weren’t so peaceful in this universe.”

He looked up at her, his eyes belying that he hadn’t taken this into consideration. “Then I’m going to need all the information on your database.”

Her lips quirked up. “Why are you asking? You’ve already hacked the system.”

He smiled slyly at her. “You noticed that, did you?”

“Actually, no. But I knew it would be simple enough for you, and it would have been odd if you hadn’t done that already.”

“I don’t like that you find me so predictable.”

She looked up at him, a guileful smile playing on her full lips. She stood and walked up to him and pulled at his tie, making him stand and close the distance between them. “You are not predictable. You’ve caught me by surprise a few times.”

“Is that so?” he growled in a low voice. Then he captured her lips with his own, once again surprised by the inferno burning between them. His hand snaked in her hair, grabbing a fistful of hair and effectively holding her in place. He deepened the kiss, knowing that he could easily dominate her like this. But then his hand loosened and he cupped her face gently, tapering off the kiss. He pulled back and was smug when he saw her face flushed, her eyes dilated with arousal.

“I’ve got some work to do. I’ll be back when I’ve narrowed down the playing field,” he said, stepping back and straightening his tie.

She licked her lips and nodded. “Sounds good. I’ll work on getting an ID. Susie should have those prints for me soon.”

“Right. See you later, then.”

“You bet,” she replied, going back to her desk and turning her attention back to her computer. She didn’t notice the look he gave her before he left. A look of uncertainty.

 

It was nine in the morning and the rest of the crew showed up. Rose instructed Corwin to dig up information on Sheela Clark, the name that had come up on the database. She instructed Amelia to make a better scanner, even telling her to go to the Master for help. He would be able to make something that could detect anomalies of the alien kind. Matt was told to go and deal with another Weevil activity detected near the downtown area.

She then went back to her office and looked at the computer screen at the information she had on Sheela Clark. The picture she had was vastly different from the body in the morgue. Sheela was a University student, studying physics. But her look was punk mixed with Goth. Her hair was streaked with green highlights and she sported an eyebrow and lip ring. Her makeup was dark and heavy, making her look like something out of a Grim tale.

There was a cough by her door and she looked up to see the Master standing there, a mug of tea in one hand and a Styrofoam tub of food in another. She smiled up at him. Just the person she wanted to see. She told herself it was because she needed his help and she ignored the fact that she genuinely wanted him around. He smiled back and placed her tea and breakfast, which was a bacon and cheese omelette, on her desk.

“Thought you might want some breakfast,” he stated.

“Where did you get this?”

“I went down the street and ordered it. So what do you have so far?”

She turned her computer screen in his direction and took a sip of her tea. “Sheela Clark. All her bio is there.” She tucked ravenously into her food while he read all that she had found on Sheela.

“Would explain why they took the brain. She’s intelligent.”

“Maybe,” Rose conceded, washing her breakfast down with her tea. “Corwin is going to dig up all the dirty on our gal. Should be interesting to see what he finds. I just can’t believe it’s the same person, though. She was literally wiped clean. Even the piercing holes were gone.”

“It does make this case interesting,” he said, still staring at the picture of Sheela.

“What did you find?”

He blinked and looked at her, his attention focusing sharply on her. “I’ve narrowed it down to a few possible species. But this world is different, and it does make the task a bit more difficult. And your database is lacking information.”

She sighed. “I know. The Doctor tried his best, but he had the same problem as you. It’s not like we had means to travel to all the different planets and do research.”

“It’s like everything in this world is upside down. I have to start from scratch and learn the species all over again. For the most part, they are the same. But there are a few that are different and trying to figure out which ones are is proving to be the bane of my existence.”

She smiled sympathetically at him. “At least it’s a challenge. Something to keep you entertained and out of trouble.”

“I’ve been very good, thank you very much,” he replied drily.

She raised an eyebrow at that statement.

“I have!” Then his eyes glinted in a mischievous manner. “Except when it comes to you.”

She grinned and shook her head, not bothering to comment that what he had been doing was very tame. Maybe it was scandalous for Time Lords, but for humans, hand holding and snogging was passive. “I need you to go and help Amelia. She’s building an alien scanner and could use your help.”

“Why?” he whined.

“She’s good, but not as good as you.”

The Master preened and stood. “Very well. I’ll help her with the blasted scanner. I might as well collect their paychecks, seeing as I’m doing their jobs.”

“You don’t need their paychecks. You still have my credit card.”

“Yes, and it’s being put to good use,” he stated and winked at her before leaving.

Rose grinned. For all his abrasiveness and unwillingness to help, it had been fairly easy to preen his ego and get him do what she had asked. In many ways, he was just as easy as what the Doctor had been.

 

Eleven thirty rolled around and Rose called them to the Conference Room, the Master taking his seat to her right.

“Okay. Corwin what information have you found on Sheela Clark?”

Corwin pushed his floppy brown hair to the side and out of his eyes. Rose really wished he would get a haircut. It seemed to constantly fall in his face. He handed her a few sheets of a printout. “Sheela had a rough adolescence. She was heavy into the drugs and booze. As a child her parents had her on anti-psychotic pills. Claimed she was schizophrenic and hearing voices. Then at the age of eighteen, she got her act together and completed high school, scoring top marks. She then enrolled in University, where she has been studying for the last three years. Has kept herself fairly clean, though outward appearances are deceiving. No criminal records prior to eighteen.”

“Any extracurricular activities?”

“Besides Goths R Us?” Corwin replied sarcastically. “Nothing to raise any flags. Except one.”

“Which is?” Rose asked impatiently.

“She attended a psychic and medium club.”

Rose frowned. It was highly uncommon for a person of science to believe in the supernatural. So why was Sheela part of this club? “You have the name of this club?”

“There was no assigned name. Her and a bunch of other people would go to Madam Delores once a week and do whatever they do there.”

“Madam Delores? How original,” the Master drawled.

“Most probably not her real name,” Rose said back absently as she flipped through the papers and found the address.

“Yes, Rose, I am very well aware of that,” he shot back.

“Were you now?” Rose asked, feigning surprise. He huffed and rolled his eyes at her. She turned to Amelia. “Any luck with the scanner?”

“Almost completed. Harold is going to search the Vaults for some particular parts, but hopefully we’ll have it up and running mid-afternoon.”

Rose raised a genuinely surprised eyebrow at the Master and he smiled thin-lipped back at her. “I can play nice when I have to.”

Rose decided not to make another comment on that. He was making an effort to fit in and be nice to her team members. She really didn’t want to rock the boat.

She turned to Susie. “Anything unusual come back from blood and tox screens?”

Susie shook her head. “No. It’s all normal.”

She turned back to the Master. “Can you and Amelia finish up that scanner please? I think I’m going to have a talk with Madam Delores. Matt, you want to join me?”

“No need. I’ll come with you,” the Master interrupted coolly before Matt could respond.

“You have to work on that scanner with Amelia.”

“She’s brilliant. She can finish it on her own.”

“But I don’t have the parts,” Amelia reminded him.

The Master straightened in his chair and reached into his suit pocket, rummaging deeper than what a normal pocket should be. He must have made it bigger on the inside. He started pulling out a few objects and tossed them to Amelia, who caught them expertly.

“Figure it out,” he responded to Amelia’s enquiring look.

Rose shook her head. “No, Harold. You’re going to finish that scanner with Amelia and then I want you and Corwin to go back to the crime scene and scan the area.”

“What!” the two men protested in unison. They turned and glared at each other.

“I need two brilliant minds to go back to the scene, scan and look for clues,” Rose explained.

“Then why is he tagging along?” the Master sneered.

“My sentiments exactly,” Corwin muttered, the look on his face thunderous. His arms were crossed over his chest in a petulant manner.

Rose sighed. “Both of you, could you please tone down the pissing contest for just this afternoon and get the bloody job done?” She had risen from her chair and her voice had raised to that of a Commander. A voice of authority. The tension was suddenly thick in the room, waiting for one of them to explode.

The Master leaned back in his chair, a small smile playing on his lips. “Okay, then. Seeing as you asked so nicely.”

Rose narrowed her eyes at him. He was up to something, she could feel it. Corwin seemed highly suspicious as well. “Play nice, Harold, or else you will be dealing with me. And you really don’t want me pissed at you,” she growled in a low, menacing voice.

He steepled his fingers in front of him and smiled a slow, crafty smile at her. “I have every intentions of playing nice.”

“With him,” she clarified, enunciating each word.

He sighed and stood. “You have my word that I will not harm Cornhole…”

“Corwin,” Corwin corrected irritably.

“Whatever,” the Master replied flippantly back. “Point is, I will not harm him and I will work with him to get the job done. Satisfied?”

She stared at him a moment longer. Then she nodded. “Okay.”

“You owe me big time for this,” he remarked as he started walking out the door. Then he turned to Amelia. “Are you coming or do you intend to sit there all day looking pretty?”

She sighed and stood and turned to follow him. “Pretty? Have you looked in the mirror lately, Pretty Boy?”

He smirked. “All the time. It’s hard not to admire this handsome face. Can’t say the same for my previous faces.”

Rose shook her head as she watched them leave, bantering playfully. Amelia could hold her own with the Master. She was more worried about him and Corwin being alone together. Those two were seriously upping the stakes on who was better, and it was really getting on her nerves. She turned to Matt. “I think I need a drink.”

“You and me both, Blondie,” he replied.


	8. Chapter 8

Madam Delores was located in an upper apartment complex. The building had seen better days, but it was clean, so Rose couldn’t complain too much.

She knocked on the wooden door and waited for a response. A few seconds later a woman opened the door and Rose blinked in surprise. She had been expecting a gypsy type woman, with scarves and rings and colorful robes. Instead, a neatly groomed woman with a blonde bob that reached her shoulders greeted them. She looked to be in her early forties with light make-up and a natural tan. She wore a white dress and her feet were bare.

“Madame Delores?” Rose asked hesitantly.

The woman smiled and extended her hand for a handshake. “Hello, Rose. Thank-you for calling me. I have grown quite concerned about Sheela. Please come in.”

She stepped aside to let them in and Rose and Matt gave each other sceptical looks, but entered the apartment. The apartment was neat and decorated in sunny colors. This did not look like the home of a psychic.

“You hold séances here?” Matt asked, looking around the apartment with a critical eye.

Delores went to sit on the light yellow couch and gestured for them to do the same. Once they had been seated, she replied. “Among other things, we do hold séances here. I dabble a bit in psychic endeavors. But my main interest is that of the mind. Telepathy.”

“Reading minds?” Matt elaborated questioningly.

“Yes!” Delores exclaimed enthusiastically, her eye alight with passion as they ventured onto the subject that was of interest to her.

“Are you telepathic?” Rose asked.

Delores stilled and then sighed. “No, I am not gifted. But Sheela was.”

“Really?”

“Oh, yes. She came to me six months ago. Told me that she had done research. Unfortunately there are no telepaths here and she needed help. Said she had heard voices since she was a child.”

“Yes, she was diagnosed with schizophrenia.”

Delores leaned forward. “But that’s the thing. It wasn’t schizophrenia. She was telepathic and was hearing the thoughts of everyone around her. It was only when she was eighteen that she realised this and started taking control of her life. She learned to control it.”

“So why come to you if she was handling it?” Rose asked.

Delores leaned back languidly in her seat. “She wanted to find others like her. And the best place to look is in the psychic field.”

“Did she find any others?” Matt asked.

Delores shook her head. “No. She has been the first and only telepath I have encountered.”

“Not surprising. Telepathy is not a human trait. Our brains are just not equipped to conduct telepathy,” Rose mused. Then she turned her attention back to Delores. “Was Sheela acting strange before her death?”

Delores sighed sadly. “I wouldn’t know. She used to come here once a week for the last six months. But she stopped showing up for our last two sessions.”

“So two weeks, give or take. The last time you saw her, did anything seem out of the ordinary?”

Delores pondered a moment and then shook her head.

Rose pondered her next question. “Are there any friends or partners we can chat to?”

“I’m not sure about friends outside of our circle. She was fiercely private, so I have no idea if there was a boyfriend or girlfriend in the picture. I can give you a list of all who attended our meetings.”

Rose and Matt waited for Delores to print out names and telephone numbers and then headed back to her vehicle.

“You need to get that fixed,” Matt said, pointing to the scratches and dings.

“Yeah, it’s on my To-Do-List.” They climbed in the vehicle and she looked over the printout Corwin had given her. “Wanna pay a visit to the parents?”

“Might as well,” Matt said, buckling up as they drove to their new destination.

The ringing of her phone came over the speaker of the car and she hit the button to answer it. The Master’s voice came over the speakers.

“You really owe me for working with this prat.”

“You got a cell phone? When?” she asked surprised. The Doctor was never one for carrying a phone, largely due to the fact that he was so absent minded in his human body. And largely because he disliked them. She assumed the Master would be the same.

“Ordered it.”

“You really need to return my credit card,” she muttered.

“I’m putting it to good use. You certainly weren’t,” he drawled.

She sighed and then brightened. “You’re telepathic, right?”

“What a rhetorical question, Rose. Just get to the point.”

“Sheela was a telepath.”

“Impossible. She’s human.”

“Or part-human.”

“Then it’s quite possible. You should get Susie to run a DNA Diagnostic.”

“Yeah, I’ll give her a call. But have you heard of a telepath that can hear the thoughts of those around them?”

“Most telepath aliens are capable of that. Nothing unique about it.”

Rose felt herself deflate. She was hoping that would have held a vital key into their investigation.

“Now getting back to me.”

Rose groaned. “Are you and Corwin at the crime scene?”

“Yes. Are you sure I can’t maim him? Just a little.”

“No!”

He sighed wearily. “Then I request a raise for putting up with this.”

“You can’t request a raise. You haven’t even been working here two days.”

“Of course I can. I just need to hack into the system and change a few numbers. Or add a few numbers.”

“Harold,” she warned.

“Fine. I’ll see you later.”

“Okay then. Be good.”

He chuckled. “Quite the optimist, aren’t you, Rose?”

“I’m trying,” she said wearily.

His tone softened. “Talk later. Bye.”

“Bye,” she said, hitting the button to end the call.

“I think our little Time Boy is quite besotted with you, Rosie,” Matt stated.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” she hedged.

He chuckled. “Of course you wouldn’t see.”

“See what exactly?” she snapped.

Matt grinned. “He looks at you as though you have become his whole world and he’s wondering how he got himself in this mess?”

She scoffed. “Oh, please. He’s constantly insulting me and getting on my nerves.”

“You might see it that way. But when I compare how he is with you and how he is with the rest of us, well, there’s no comparison. When he’s with you, he’s…softer.”

She remained silent as his words sunk in.

“And you’re different when you’re around him. Happier. There’s a sparkle in your eye that hasn’t been there in a while.”

She concentrated on the road and traffic ahead of her, refusing to look at Matt. Was he right? Finally she spoke, her voice cracking a bit. “I don’t want to replace the Doctor.”

She felt Matt’s comforting hand on her shoulder. “You’re not replacing him, Rosie. No one could ever replace the Doctor. You’re just opening your heart and letting him in.”

She shook her head. “No. I don’t want that.” And really, she didn’t. Not when she had a plan to end her existence. But now the thought of that sent a chill through her.

Matt wisely said nothing, having said his peace. They arrived in the suburbs, the houses surrounded by white picket fences and neatly trimmed lawns. Cookie cutter houses.

They got out and Rose knocked on the door. A woman of about forty five answered the door. She had a kind face free of makeup. She was short, a little over five foot and she had soft curves that hugged her in all the right places. She wore a black long sleeved turtleneck shirt and black dress pants. Even without makeup, she was beautiful. Her raven black hair fell around her face in soft waves and her husky blue eyes were red rimmed from crying. Rose had contacted Sergeant Collins about the identity of their victim and he had notified the family.

“Mrs. Clark. My name is Rose. We spoke earlier on the phone. This is Matt Delaware. May we come in?”

Mrs. Clark nodded and allowed them in. Rose knew this was bad timing. This woman had just been given the news of her daughter’s death this morning and now she had to answer their questions when she should be grieving.

The house was modest, the furniture neither new nor old. Everything was neat and orderly. Mrs. Clark led them to the sitting room and they sat on the powder blue sofa while Mrs. Clark sat in the matching armchair.

“Will Mr. Clark be joining us?” Rose enquired.

Mrs. Clark nodded shook her head mutely, trying to keep herself composed. “Don passed away eighteen months ago from colon cancer.”

“I’m so sorry,” Rose replied sympathetically.

She nodded and wiped away the tears pooling in her eyes. She reigned in her emotions and straightened. “You had some questions regarding Sheela?”

“Yes. It was bought to our attention that Sheela was a telepath. Do you have any knowledge of this?”

Mrs. Clark’s eyes widened in surprise. “No…we were told she suffered from schizophrenia. Are you telling me it was something else entirely? She was telepathic?”

“Possibly. It would have been easy to misdiagnose her, as there are no known human telepaths.”

Mrs. Clark blinked and then her shoulders slouched. “I know where you’re going with this.”

Rose nodded, trying to gently ease her way into the conversation. “Was Don a telepath?”

“No.” She then steeled herself. “Don is not her biological father.”

“Do you know where her biological father is?”

Mrs. Clark shook her head. “Vincent and I had a fling while I was in University. He left a week later and I never heard from him again. I met Don shortly after and, I’m not proud to admit it, I told him I was pregnant with his child. He always presumed Sheela was three weeks early when she was born.”

“Do you have a picture of Sheela’s real dad?”

“No, sorry. It was so short and fast and I just never thought to take a picture.”

“I understand. I need to ask a few personal questions about Sheela. Do you feel up to answering them?”

“Yes, yes. Of course.”

“Did Sheela start acting strange about two weeks before her…passing?” Rose always hated this part of their investigation. Having to pose delicate and sensitive questions to grieving families. To see their grief so raw and fresh was something she could never come to terms with. And it never got easier with time.

She seemed to think about the question. “To be honest our conversations were brief. I’d call and she’d be abrupt and say she had to go. I just assumed she was busy with her studies.”

“Did she have any close friends or a boyfriend we could talk to?”

“There was a girl. Her name was Rebecca. She bought her over once and she started having study sessions with her. Nice girl. Petite young thing with short blonde hair. Nothing to raise concerns.” She paused, thinking some more. “She never mentioned a boyfriend.”

“Was Rebecca in the same classes as Sheela?”

“As far as I know. Sorry, I don’t have a last name. You’d have to get that information from the University.”

Rose nodded and stood. She handed Mrs. Clark her business card. “If you can think of anything else, please give me a call.”

She took the card and nodded and let them out.

Rose and Matt climbed in the car. “What do you think?” she asked Matt.

“Nothing suspicious. I guess this girl Rebecca is our new lead.”

Rose looked at her watch. It was nearly four in the afternoon. “Yeah. Let’s get back to Torchwood.”

 

She got back to Torchwood and went to Corwin’s office. He was not there. He and the Master should have been back by now. she went back to her office and was about to dial the Master’s phone when she looked up and saw him leaning in the doorway, a serene and far too innocent smile playing on his lips.

She put her cell down. “What have you done now?”

He raised an eyebrow. “What makes you think I’ve done something?”

“You’ve got that look on your face that says you’ve done something not very good and find it quite amusing.”

“Hmm, didn’t know I had a look like that.”

She levelled him with a cold stare, waiting for him to spill the beans. Just then Corwin came into her office, his hair neatly trimmed and styled. She gaped openly at him. What a difference a haircut made. It revealed his face, showing quite handsome features.

“Corwin. You cut your hair!”

“Yes, Rose,” he replied in a neutral voice. In fact, his whole posture and stance was too rigid.

She whipped her head around to look at the Master, who had an evil grin plastered on his face. “You hypnotised him?”

“Yes. He was getting on my nerves. I like him much better this way. Don’t you agree, Cornhole?”

“Yes, Master,” Corwin said in that monotone voice.

Rose opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water. “How long has he been like this?”

“We got our work done and then I decided he was getting far too annoying and that hair was particularly bothersome. All I could envision was a pair of scissors in my hand. And a few homicidal thoughts. Really, Rose. I did what you asked. I didn’t harm him.”

“That’s not the point. You can’t just go around putting people under your spell. It’s not right.”

He strolled over and sat in the chair opposite her. “Firstly, Rose, yes I can. Done it loads of times. Secondly, it’s not a spell. It’s hypnotism, not magic. No such thing as magic.”

“Whatever it is, undo it now.”

“You can’t tell me you don’t like him better this way.”

“Doesn’t matter. It’s still not right.”

He grinned wider. “You do like him better this way.”

She found herself starting to grin. Then she shook her head, though the smile never left her lips. “He is going to be so pissed when he finds out what you did to his hair.”

“Oh, I didn’t do it. I took him to a barber. Lovely man. Barber Sam.”

“The one on Queen’s?”

He snapped his fingers at her. “That’s the one!”

“You should have had your hair fixed while you were at it,” she remarked.

His hand instantly flew to his hair. “What’s wrong with my hair?”

She shook her head, an evil smile of her own on her lips. “Oh, nothing. Now change him back. We have work to do.”

“It’s almost five,” he pointed out, his hands still messing with his hair.

“Yes, but I need a name and address. Maybe you can come with me…if you’re good,” she insinuated.

His eyes became instantly alert, something else predatory swimming in those brown depths. He leaned forward and purred, “Oh, I can be very good, Rose.”

She leaned forward, so that their faces were mere inches away from each other. “How good?” she asked back, her voice low with seduction. She saw him swallow hard in her peripheral vision.

“Very, very good.”

She leaned back in her chair, a sly grin playing on her lips. “Good. Then you can start by releasing Corwin from that trance.”

His eyes widened and then he groaned in exasperation. Then he straightened up in his chair. “Fine,” he retorted. He raised his hand and snapped his fingers.

Rose watched as Corwin blinked and looked around in confusion. “Good to see you two made it back without killing each other,” she remarked smoothly. The Master marvelled at how she never flinched or faltered.

Corwin blinked again. “Uh, yeah.”

“Did the scanner uncover anything unusual?” she enquired.

He cleared his throat, his mind seeming to come into focus. “Uh…yes. It picked up some anomalies. I’m going to study it further and I’ll have a printout for you by the morning.”

“Great!” she enthused, grinning widely. “I need for you to find an address. All we have is the name ‘Rebecca’. She takes the same classes at what Sheela did. Think you’ll be able to hack the University system and find her?”

“Easy enough,” he said arrogantly, gaining his usual composure.

“Good. She was described as petite and she had short blonde hair.”

“On it,” he replied, turning to leave.

“Thanks, Corwin,” she called to his retreating back. His only answer was to lift his hand in acknowledgment.

She turned back to the Master. “Hypnotising him won’t make him brain dead or something, will it?”

He chuckled. “Only if I wish it,” he replied darkly.

She studied him and then asked, “What would you have done to me if you had been able to hypnotise me?”

He stood and extended his hand for her to take. “Let’s just be grateful that we’ll never find out. Shall we go home?”

She took his hand, surprised at the truth in his words. Was Matt right? Was he a different man around her? And was she really different around him? It was odd, the companionship they had formed.

 

They stopped for take-out at the nearest burger joint and headed back home. The Master poured them each a drink and they tucked into their food.

“What I don’t understand is why you don’t let me do everything? I mean, you got Corwin, Amelia and Susie to do tasks that I could have easily have done,” he said.

“You forgot Matt,” she replied after swallowing her mouthful of burger.

His eyes narrowed minusculely. “No, I didn’t forget him. I just don’t think you need protecting, that’s why I didn’t mention him.”

She looked up at his words. It was so odd to be looked at in such a different light. The Doctor had been protective over her, even after they found out the power she wielded. But the Master knew her capabilities and knew she could handle herself. He didn’t try to smother her or wrap her up in bubble wrap.

She placed down her burger in her plate and took a contemplative sip of her drink. “They have been members of my team for a while and I trust them to do the jobs that I ask of them. And I know that they are good at what they do.”

“You saying that you don’t trust me to be able to do the jobs?” he asked icily.

She laughed out loud. “You’re a Time Lord. Of course you can do it. But that’s not the point.”

“Then what is the point?”

“Team work. Knowing that there are others you can rely and depend on and that they will help to get things accomplished.”

He sat back in his chair. “I hate when you do that.”

“Do what?” she asked, confused.

“Get me to see reason.” His face was serious, though not in anger or hostility. More like a seriousness that accompanied deep reflection.

“Is that such a bad thing?” she asked softly.

“Before I met you, the answer would have been yes. But now, now things are different.”

“Different how?”

“You know the answer to that, Rose.” He dabbed his mouth with a paper napkin and then continued, though this was a deflection. “So what did you find out?”

She decided to let it slide. She just wasn’t in the mood for reflection and an outpouring of the heart. “Not much. I have a list of names that Madam Delores gave us. Then we went to visit Sheela’s mom and she gave us a name of Rebecca, a girl that studied with Sheela. So I’ve got Corwin looking in to that.”

“Give me the list and I’ll look into it tonight,” he said, motioning with his hand for her to hand over the list. She stood and went to her jacket and fished it out, giving it to him in his outstretched hand. He scanned over it and folded it back up before slipping it into his jacket pocket.

“I called Susie and she’s going to run that DNA diagnostics and see what species she comes up with. Don, Mrs. Clark’s husband, wasn’t Sheela’s biological father and Mrs. Clark doesn’t have any pictures of the real father.”

“Wouldn’t have helped anyway. Looks can be deceiving and there are loads of alien species that can pass for humans.”

“So telepathic and humanoid. Could she be part Time Lord?”

He scoffed. “No.”

“You sound so certain of that answer.”

“Time Lords are telepathic, but we can only hear our own race in our heads. With other species we have to touch. Sheela heard everyone’s thoughts around her without touching them.”

“So if you touch me, can you hear my thoughts?”

“No. You’re not telepathic.”

“But you can still look into my mind. I saw the Doctor do it to another human.” She stopped at the thought of Madam De Pompadour. Even after all these years, that memory still smarted.

“That’s different. He could look into memories, but he would fail miserably trying to have a telepathic conversation with a human. Human brains aren’t wired for telepathy. Honestly, didn’t the Doctor, or at least the human one, explain all of this to you?”

She smirked and took a sip of her drink. “Yup.”

He scowled. “Then why ask?”

“To see if you would give me the same answer.”

“No, you were testing to see if I would give the right answer. The honest answer. You don’t have to test me, Rose. I have every intention of being honest with you, and I have been.”

She looked at him and then nodded. “Yes, you have been. I’m sorry.”

He waved it away as though it was irrelevant, his mind very much on the mystery of Sheela. Rose recognised the feverish excitement that the Doctor used to get when they came across a mystery that needed solving. “So Sheela could hear thoughts without touch. Very rare for aliens. But maybe it was her human DNA mixed into whatever else she was that acted as a conductor, so she could receive the thought waves of other humans.”

“Or maybe we’re going about this all wrong and she was just schizophrenic.”

He drummed his fingers thoughtfully. “Maybe,” he conceded. “When will Susie have those results?”

Rose smiled. “Knowing her, we’ll have it first thing in the morning.”

“Good. She’s doing well to stay on my good side. Now, I’ll work through that list tonight and let you know in the morning if anyone raises a red flag with me. Can I borrow your laptop?”

She stood to clear the table. “What? You haven’t bought one yet with my credit card?” she asked in mock surprise.

He scoffed. “I’m building one. Something that will far surpass any other computer on this wretched planet.” He stood as well and together they cleared up.

“Hmm, wanna make me one as well?” she asked.

“Only if you ask nicely.”

“Please.”

“Ok.”

She laughed out loud. “That was easy. I wasn’t expecting that to work.”

He turned to her as he started filling up the sink to wash the few dishes, a smile playing on his own lips. His eyes twinkled with an airy lightness that hadn’t been there the first time she had laid eyes on him. When she had first seen him, those brown eyes had been haunted, almost mad-like. Now he looked younger, more care free.

She closed the distance and leaned up to place a soft kiss on his lips. She marvelled at how soft his lips were, almost velvet-like. She pulled back and his arm instantly snaked around her, holding her in place as he chased her lips, deepening the lips. His tongue skimmed over her lips, asking for entrance and she opened her mouth willingly. Their tongues danced languidly against each other, tasting each other. They finally pulled apart. She noticed the tap was off. He must have switched it off when they had been kissing. His face was slightly flushed and a smug grin was on his face.

“Now that was asking nicely, Rose. You should do it more often.”

She smiled softly at him. “Unfortunately, with you, I’ve been doing it more than I should. Now, I’m going to take a shower and maybe we can work on that list together afterwards?”

He watched as she left, sighing as the room felt a little empty without her presence. Was it really such a good idea getting so involved with her, especially when her main goal was to find a final death? Inwardly, he smiled to himself. He could sense her resolve waning on that. He just had to give her a reason to want to live. And it was also because he wanted it. He wanted her. A want that was so much more powerful than anything else he had ever experienced before. Is this what love felt like? He shook his head, quickly diminishing that thought. Yes, he felt a pull towards her, a pull that was powerful enough to make him want to stay and be a better man. But a Time Lord, especially him, in love? But stranger things had happened before.

 

She came downstairs in her fluffy pajamas and found him sitting at the kitchen table, two mugs of tea waiting, and staring intently at the computer screen. She sat down next to him and took a sip of her perfectly warm tea. How did he manage to do that?  He always got the timing down to a pat, where he knew when she would wake up and be ready for her tea.

“So where are we at?” she asked.

“Number three on the list. First two are notably boring. Both into health foods and yoga and meditation.”

“That doesn’t mean anything. You know as well as I do that outward appearances can be deceiving.”

“True. We might have to visit all seven of these crack pots.”

“Ooh, we’re going to use our Spidey senses to pick up any abnormalities,” she joked. He gave her a blank look. “You know, Spiderman?”

He blinked at her a few times, his face frowned in confusion.

She sighed. “It’s a popular comic. Peter Parker gets bitten by a radioactive spider and forms superpowers. Goes around being a hero. And when something is off, his Spidey senses tingle.”

“Sounds like a boring guy. Who wants to be a hero all the time? Anyway, Teletubbies are far more entertaining.”

Her eyes widened in surprise. “You like the Teletubbies?”

“Of course. Televisions in their stomachs. Quite advanced. And like I said, more entertaining than the other crap on television.”

She hid her amusement by taking another sip of tea. “I spoke to Sergeant Collins earlier. They searched Sheela’s dorm room. They found nothing suspicious, but they found her laptop, which he’ll bring over in the morning.”

“Okay,” he said, his attention now on the fourth name on the list.

She took another sip of tea, steeling herself. “Did you get a chance to finish that machine?”

He froze, but quickly recovered. “Yes, it’s completed. I’ll get a sample of your blood tomorrow,” he said, not taking his eyes off the computer screen. Was it her imagination, or did his facial features change slightly, becoming more distant and angry?

They worked in silence for the next hour, going through the names and everything the Master could find on them. There was nothing to raise any red flags, but that didn’t mean anything. She sighed. Tomorrow would be the arduous task of finding each one of them and interviewing them and deducting whether they were involved or not.

She stood and stretched, yawning widely. “Well, I’m off to bed. See you in the morning.”

He nodded, still avoiding eye contact with her. “Good night.”

She went to walk by him, but stopped and leaned down, giving him a peck on the cheek. She quickly left and didn’t see his shoulders slump slightly, nor the way he ran his hand tiredly over his face. He traced his fingers over the spot where she had kissed him and cursed softly. He closed the computer, knowing he would not find anything more, and went over to the widow and stared out into the black night. She had to go and bring that up. He had been hoping she had forgotten about that, or at the very least had chosen not to go through with it. He was going to have to be more persuasive. Rose Tyler was one woman he did not want to let go.

 

He awoke with a start, finding himself on the couch. He must have dozed off while he had been contemplating. But what had awoken him? Then he heard it. A soft cry in the dead of the night. And if he was not mistaken, it sounded like Rose. He frowned and rose from the couch, making his way silently upstairs to her room. The door was ajar and he peeked in, wondering if she was crying in her sleep or awake and wanting some privacy.

He made his way over to the bed, where she lay in a fetal position. She let out a whimper and a soft cry. So definitely asleep. He was about to reach out and wake her gently, when she called out, “Doctor!”

He snatched his hand away as though scalded. Anger boiled inside of him. After everything, she still pined after that idiot. He would never be good enough. He would never be able to live up to the image of the great Doctor.

Her eyes flew open, her breathing heavy and then she focused on him. And in a move that completely and utterly confused him, she flew into his arms, clutching him tightly as her whole body trembled. All anger disappeared and he clutched at her just as tightly, rubbing his hand soothingly along her back.

It took a few minutes, but she eventually calmed and pulled back, looking slightly sheepish.

“What was that all about?” he asked, his tone slightly cool.

She brushed a lock of hair away from her face, her eyes downcast. “What do you mean? It was just a dream.”

He sat down next to her. “You were crying, Rose. And you called out the Doctor’s name.”

She stilled next to him, waiting for him to continue.

And he did. “I thought it was him you wanted. But when you saw me, you clung to me like I was a lifeline. So best tell me what that was all about.”

She let out a shaky breath and then looked him in the eye. “Because when I saw you I knew you wouldn’t abandon me like he did.”

He frowned at her. He knew the Doctor loved her, enough to leave her with the metacrisis so that she could have the happy ending. He had given up his own happiness for her. He highly doubted that he would have intentionally abandoned her. But he said nothing, instead wrapping his arm around her should and she rested her head on his shoulder. “I’m not going anywhere, Rose. I’m right where I want to be.”

She lifted her head and studied him. She must have seen something that reassured her, because she crawled back into bed and patted the other side. “Join me?”

His eyebrows shot up and she rolled her eyes. “Not like that. Just…stay with me. Please.”

His face softened and he stood, kicking off his shoes and shrugging off his jacket. He crawled in and decided to be bold. He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her against him so that they were spooning. He nuzzled into her hair and breathed in the scent of her shampoo and felt himself drifting off. This felt so natural and right, and judging by the way her breathes were evening out as she fell back to sleep, she also felt the same. He should have been alarmed by how quickly they had grown together, how comfortable they were in each other’s presence. But not now. Now felt perfect.


	9. Chapter 9

He awoke with a start, looking around with bleary eyes. He squinted at the clock on the bedside table. It read four forty-five in the morning. And Rose was not in bed.

He got out of bed and padded downstairs, following the bright light that came from the kitchen. She was sitting at the table, laptop open and papers with notes scribbled on them strewn across the table. She was absently biting at the end of her pen as she read something on the laptop.

“Want a cup of tea?” he asked as he strode to the kettle.

“Thanks,” she replied, barely glancing up at him.

He filled the kettle and flicked it on, and prepared two cups. He stood at the counter, his back leaning against it. “So you found anything of interest?”

She shook her head, sending her messy blonde hair tumbling around her face like a beautiful halo. Even without makeup, she was striking. He could spend eternity gazing at her and never grow bored or tired. “Nah. You’re right about the psychic club. I did a bit of hacking and I can’t dig up any dirt on them. I think I might just send Matt and Amelia to interview them. You and I can find Rebecca.”

“Did Cornhole find anything?”

“Yeah, he emailed me while I was asleep. Rebecca McAlister. Also nothing noteworthy on her file. But we have an address.”

“So she wasn’t staying in dorms like Sheela?”

“No, she has her own place. Paid for by mummy and daddy. She comes from a well-to-do family.”

“What are her school records like? Was she an above average student?”

“Yeah. Top of her class. Doing really well in her courses at the University.”

“And what about Sheela?”

“Hard to say how she would have done at school if she hadn’t been on the drugs and booze. But once she got her act together, she completed her grade twelve with top scores.”

“And now?”

“Also good. In fact, she’s on par with Rebecca in the intelligence department. You think that’s the connection? High levels of intelligence. Is that why the brain was taken?”

He shrugged. “Just a theory.”

“Hopefully we find Rebecca dead. Then we know that’s the connection.”

“And here I thought I was the cold-hearted one in this relationship.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Relationship?”

The kettle clicked off as it finished boiling and he prepared the teas. He bought over her cup and sat down, shoving papers aside. “Yes, Rose. Relationship. Was there another word I was supposed to have used?” he asked, his eyes challenging her.

She took a sip of her tea and turned to the laptop again, ignoring his posed question. “It is an intriguing case. Absorb the brain and hide the body and when it’s found in a couple of months, no one would be able to tell the brain was what the alien was after.”

“Yes, and I think in Sheela’s case, the alien was interrupted by the cop and the miscreant and couldn’t finish.”

“The brain was taken. I think that it pretty much accomplished what it set out to do.”

He shook his head. “No. The light was still surrounding her. It vanished about a half hour later, which leads me to believe that the ritual wasn’t over. Almost complete, but not over.”

“But why erase the body of all markings? It doesn’t make sense.”

“You wash your food before you eat it, don’t you?”

“Yes, but it was only after the brain, not the body.”

“Well, I would want my food to look appetising.”

She gagged. “Ew. That was gross and creepy on so many levels.”

He shrugged. “I’ve encountered many different aliens out there, Rose. Some…some were more sadists than what I was.”

She reached out and clasped his hand. “You’re not than man anymore.”

“I’d like to think so. But this all speculation. We’ll find out more later on in the morning. Any news from Susie?”

“Not yet,” she replied, their hands still clasped as they sipped their tea. “It’s early and she’s still in bed.”

“So why aren’t you?” he asked pointedly.

“This case is bugging me. I’m glad you came down though. We went through some plausible theories.”

“Well, go and get showered and dressed and I’ll make breakfast. I have a feeling today is going to be busy.”

 

They left the house at eight, giving themselves time to get through traffic and be in the office at nine.

“From now on, I’m driving,” the Master said through clenched teeth as she swerved through traffic, horns blaring in her wake and she defiantly flipped them off.

“Oh, stop your whining, Harold.”

“Master,” he corrected.

She glanced over at him. “Still not calling you that.”

“But it’s my name. And for God’s sake, keep your eyes on the damn traffic!” he snapped as she slammed on the brakes, narrowly avoiding rear-ending the vehicle ahead of them.

“Yes, but your name implies domination, almost BDSM.”

“So if we dabbled in a bit of BDSM, would you call me Master?”

“If we did BDSM, I would be the Master,” she replied cheekily.

He laughed out loud.

 

They arrived at Torchwood and went to her office. He went and made them tea while they waited for the others to arrive. Shortly after nine the rest of the team showed up and Rose called them to the conference room.

“Matt and Amelia, I want you two to visit these list of names we got from the psychic club. See if you can sense anything off. All background checks came back clear. But we need to cover all basis.” She handed them the list with the addresses of work and residence written on it.

“Corwin, do you have the readings from yesterday?” she asked. “By the way, nice haircut.”

He glowered at her. “If you make me work with him again, I’ll quit. You should have warned me that he could hypnotise people.”

“Really?” Matt and Amelia asked unison, looking over at the Master with wide eyes.

Rose interrupted before the Master could reply. “Yes, I’m sorry about that, Corwin. And so is Harold. Right, Harold?” she asked pointedly.

“Not in the least,” he replied smoothly.

She sighed, knowing he was not going to apologise. “Okay. You have my word, Corwin, that you will not have to work with him again. But I have to say, that haircut really looks great on you,” she said sweetly.

“I totally agree,” Amelia chimed in. “It brings out your eyes.”

Corwin seemed mollified by the praise he was receiving and nodded silently, his pride still refusing to let him acquiesce.

“Susie, did you get the DNA diagnostics back?”

“Yes,” Susie said in her high-pitched voice. “She’s completely human.”

“What?” Rose asked, shocked.

“I ran it twice. Not a single strand of alien DNA in her body.”

Rose looked over at the Master, and he was frowning deeply as his mind whirled with possibilities. “So she wasn’t a telepath, then?”

“If she’s completely human, then no. Looks like our girl was crazy after all. Brilliant, but crazy.”

“Sounds like you,” she said cheekily.

He grinned at her. “There was a time when that was the highest compliment you could have given me.”

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Harold and I are going to pay a visit to Rebecca and see what we can uncover. Corwin, Sergeant Collins will be bringing over Sheela’s laptop sometime this morning. See what you can uncover, please.”

He nodded and they all filed out to do their respective jobs, Rose and the Master heading to her car. He held out his hand and she frowned. “Keys, Rose. If I have to take them by force, then I will. But for the sake of all mankind, I’m not letting you get behind the wheel of another vehicle. Ever again.”

She grinned slyly and dangled the keys temptingly at him. “Try and get them,” she taunted.

He sighed, his hands thrust in his pant pockets. “You’re really going to make me work for them, aren’t you?”

“Yup,” she giggled, stepping further back and effectively placing the car between them.

Suddenly the keys were yanked out of her hand and she gaped, looking around. He was still standing on the other side of the car, grinning widely. Then he slowly withdrew his one hand from his pocket to reveal his screwdriver, the keys stuck firmly to them.

“That’s cheating!” she cried indignantly.

He shrugged, prying the keys off the screwdriver. “Never said I played fair, Rose. You and I have proven that we can both play dirty when we want to.”

She pouted and walked to the passenger side. “I want one of those.”

He got into the driver’s side and adjusted the seat and mirrors. “The great and powerful Rose Tyler wants a laser screwdriver. Why?”

She buckled up. “It’s a cool gadget. Who doesn’t like a cool gadget?”

“It’s a highly technological tool. Not a gadget. Gadget implies a toy for a child.”

“Say the man who likes Teletubbies,” she muttered.

He ignored her the whole drive to Rebecca’s place.

 

The apartment complex Rebecca McAlister lived in was definitely upscale and cost a pretty penny. The street was lined with neatly trimmed trees, their leaves turning orange and red as Autumn progressed. Rose climbed out the car and breathed in the crisp, cool air. This was always a favorite time of the year for her. The weather was neither too hot nor cold and one could dress comfortably.

She looked up at the three storey apartment complex. The white trimmings were freshly painted, the lawn and garden well-tended.

They went to the front foyer and buzzed her number.

“Is she even home?” he asked.

“Her schedule for University says she only has a class at eleven.”

“Maybe you’re right and she’s dead.”

A female voice sounded over the intercom. “Hello?”

Rose and the Master looked at each other, both with eyebrows raised in surprise. Rose pushed the talk button. “Hi. This is Rose Tyler from Torchwood. We need to talk to you about Sheela Clark.”

There was a pause and then the buzzer sounded, letting them in. They ascended the stair case, the wooden bannister polished to a high gleam.

“Well, that was easy. Here I thought we were going to have to wait for a body to show up,” the Master drawled.

“You wouldn’t have waited. You would have gone searching for it.”

He grinned from behind her. Rose rapped on the ornate wooden door and waited for the door to open. Almost instantly the door opened and there stood Rebecca McAlister. She was striking to say the least. Her platinum blonde hair was cut in a cute pixie style haircut and her baby blue eyes were artfully done with makeup. She had high cheekbones and her lips were like cupid bows, done in red lipstick. Her clothing were designer, from the black slacks to the cashmere pink top. Even her ankle boots, lined with fur on the top looked exceptionally expensive.

“You two work for Torchwood. May I see some ID?” she asked brusquely, her voice smooth and husky. This was a woman that knew she was alluring and rich and stood with arrogant authority.

Rose and the Master pulled out their ID’s and showed it to Rebecca. She narrowed those baby blue eyes slightly, studying every inch of their cards. Finally satisfied, she stepped aside to let them in.

And just like the owner, the apartment was sophisticated and looked like it had been decorated professionally. The living room was done all in white, from the plush white sofas to the shag white area rug. Tasteful art hung strategically on the white walls and a tall vase of expensive flowers stood as the centrepiece on the oak coffee table.

“Please sit,” she ordered as she sat on one of the sofas.

Rose and the Master sat down, the Master leaning back and making himself quite comfortable. He remained silent, letting Rose do the talking.

“Miss McAlister, when was the last time you saw Sheela?”

Rebecca looked her square in the eye and answered in a confident tone. “About two days ago. She was in class with me. I didn’t see her yesterday.”

“Was she acting strange to you?”

Rebecca sighed and answered. “I wouldn’t know. I was not on speaking terms with her at the time.”

“Did you two have a fight?”

“We broke up. Couples generally don’t interact after a break up.” She said all of this matter-of-factly and without emotion.

“Why did you two break up?” Rose asked, unperturbed by this information.

“It was over. Had been for a couple of weeks.”

“How long had you two been dating?”

“A little over a year.”

Rose nodded. “I’m sorry to have to tell you, but Sheela was found dead Tuesday morning.”

Rebecca blinked once, the only emotion she showed. “That would explain why she was not in class yesterday,” she commented drily.

Rose frowned. “Did you two have a bad break-up?”

“No. we just stopped caring for each other and decided it was best to move on.”

“So you’re not heartbroken that she’s dead?” the Master asked, his eyes studying Rebecca intensely.

Rebecca narrowed those eyes on him, almost with disdain. “No, emotions are for the weak. We were over and there was no more love there. I cannot be upset or heartbroken over someone I do not love anymore.”

“Where were you midnight Monday and three Tuesday morning?” Rose asked.

“In bed asleep, as one should be during those hours.” Her tone was cool.

“Do you have any idea why Sheela would be out during those hours? Was it normal for her?” Rose asked.

“No. She was dedicated to her studies. And she would have been in bed during that time.”

Rose stood and extended her hand. The Master and Rebecca stood and Rebecca shook Rose’s outstretched hand. “Thank-you for your time. If you can think of anything else, please give me a call,” Rose said, producing a business card and handing it to Rebecca.

“Of course,” she replied smoothly.

“That painting over there,” the Master said pointing behind her, “who is the artist?”

Rebecca turned and in a flash the Master plucked something from her top and quickly pocketed it. Rose schooled her features, showing no surprise. Rebecca turned back to him and said, “It’s a Monet painting.”

The Master raised his eyebrows, impressed. “Original?”

“Of course.”

“Yes, well thank-you for your time,” he said and turned to walk out, Rose following close behind him.

They got back into her car, the Master behind the wheel and he started the car.

“So what do you think?” she asked him.

“She reminds me of me,” he commented drily.

“Really?” she asked, as they drove away.

“Cold, calculating and very intelligent. Me down to a tee.”

“Uh-huh,” she said, her tone conveying that she didn’t quite believe him.

“You forget that I was very much that man five days ago,” he replied, his eyes on the road as he smoothly navigated traffic.

“Not anymore,” she said, laying a hand on his thigh.

“You sound very sure of yourself.”

She turned to him, a soft smile on her face. “I believe in you.”

He blinked and turned to give her a look that was a mixture of appreciation and…something else that she had no word for. “Eyes on the road, Mister,” she scolded playfully.

He turned his attention back to the road, a bright smile on his face. “Master.”

“Keep telling yourself that.”

 

They headed back to Torchwood. Once they had reached their level, the Master strode with purpose to Corwin’s office and Rose followed, highly curious as to what he was going to do.

“Corwin, I need you to do some deep investigating,” he said, not bothering with a knock on the door or a greeting.

Corwin looked up from a laptop that was presumably Sheela’s. He cocked his eyebrow arrogantly and crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned back in his office chair. “And why would I do that, you pompous ass?”

“Because this pompous ass is a hell of a lot more intellectual than you and I was giving you the benefit of the doubt. But seeing as you can’t do your job, I’ll go and do it myself.”

“Works for me,” Corwin snapped as the Master turned on his heel to leave the small office. Rose grabbed his arm, halting him in his tracks.

“Corwin, please just hear him out. I also want to know what it is he wants, and if he thinks it’s important, then it is.”

Corwin sighed and sat up straighter. “Shoot,” he said, motioning for the Master to continue.

“Wish I was allowed to,” the Master muttered darkly, giving Rose a pointed look. She nudged him in the ribs, which caused Corwin to smirk.

The Master made an insufferable sigh and continued, “I need you to look into any deaths or disappearances of anyone associated with Rebecca McAlister, not matter how inconsequential.”

“You think she’s our culprit?” Rose asked, crossing her own arms.

“Yes. If you’d just let me hypnotise her, we could get a full confession and be done with all of this.”

Rose shook her head. “We have to do this by the book. Besides, where is the fun in doing that? The fun is in finding the clues and following the trail and then catching the bad guy. Are you certain that you would be able to hypnotise her.”

The Master, who had been scowling darkly at her remark, blinked as he thought about that. “I’d better get this over to Susie. I don’t think Rebecca is human at all.” He made to leave, but Rose stopped him again, grabbing his arm.

“So do you think you can do that, Corwin?” she asked him.

“Of course,” he replied business-like.

“Great. Thank-you. Did you find anything on Sheela’s computer?”

“Just papers for University and photos of her and Rebecca all lovey-dovey. Still digging.”

“Ok. Let me know if you find anything. Do you have a printout of those readings from yesterday?”

“Yup,” he replied, handing her a few sheets of papers.

“Thanks, Corwin,” she said, flipping through the papers and then handing them to the Master. She stood there, giving him a pointed look, waiting for him to thank Corwin.

He looked at her and said, “Nope,” and turned on his heel, exiting the room.

She shot Corwin an apologetic look and followed after the Master as he strode to the elevator in long strides. “You know, you could make an effort with him.”

“I am. I’m making an effort not to blast him with my laser screwdriver.”

She rolled her eyes. The elevator doors opened and they stepped in, and he pushed the button to go down to the morgue. He absently reached for her hand and she took it, not even thinking about it. They descended in silence, his thumb rubbing absently against the back of her hand.

The elevator opened up and he went straight for Susie’s office. She looked up in surprise from whatever she was looking at through her microscope.

“I need you to run a DNA diagnostic on this,” he said abruptly, pulling a short strand of hair from his pocket.

Susie opened up her drawer and took out a Ziploc bag and he dropped the strand in. “Whose hair is it?” she asked, her marker poised to write on the bag.

“Rebecca McAlister. Harold suspects that she is not human,” Rose answered.

“I know she’s not. See what species your machine brings up.” He grabbed Rose’s hand and marched her out of there and straight back to the elevator. He pushed a button and she soon found herself in the Vault. He keyed in the code and the door swished open. She gaped at how much clearer the room was, the items vastly diminished in size. He ignored it all and went straight to the other room, keying in the code again. They entered and she looked around in wonder.

Where the other Vault had been pristine and the items mostly gone, this room was brimming with the items he had catalogued. Almost every shelf and drawer was full. He had made another shelf and that, too, was brimming to almost full. On his desk was a very advanced looking computer, wires and thick cables running out of it and snaking on the floor. And on the one metal table was the machine that he had started building on Monday. It looked finished. She swallowed hard and looked up at him. He was leaning against his desk, his ankles crossed and his arms crossed over his chest. He was watching her keenly, his brown eyes swirling with tension.

“I need your blood,” he said calmly. She nodded silently and went to sit on one of the stools by the table. She shrugged off her leather jacket and held out her arm. He tied a rubber band around her upper arm and patted at the vein in the crook of her elbow. He turned and fished out a needle and syringe. He advanced on her, watching her as she watched him.

“You know, we could always forget about doing this,” he said casually.

Tears pricked her eyes, but she steeled herself. “No. I need you to do this.”

He shook his head. “No you don’t. You lied to me.”

She levelled him with a stern look. “No. I haven’t.”

He smiled coyly at her. “You want to know how I know that you are lying. You care too much. You care too much about these people and this world. You had no intentions of dying and leaving this wretched planet to its fate in my hands. You lied.”

She stared at him, not daring to breathe or move or talk.

“Tell me the truth, Rose,” he said in a low voice. His tone implied that he was not going to put up with anymore lying.

She took a deep breath. “Yes and no.”

He cocked an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue.

“I do need you to find a way to kill me. Mainly to stop me if I lose control again. I can’t let that happen again. I nearly destroyed the whole damned planet.”

“Tell me.”

She took another steadying breath. “The story I told you about blowing up our house after the Doctor died was partially true. I did lose control. And I had no desire to reign it in. I wanted it to consume me and destroy me and everything around me. I wanted it all to burn. The power was intoxicating, promising to make me forget. I was willing to let it course through me, and I didn’t give a damn.”

“So how did you stop?” he asked.

“I don’t know. I blacked out and when I woke up, I was lying in the ashes of what had once been our house. The strangest thing was, the power had been contained, the area around me forming a perfect circle. I cried bitterly that night in the cold snow, wishing I had been able to die. And as I fell asleep I heard a voice telling me that it was going to be Ok and that I had to wait. That all hope was not lost. And when you appeared, I knew that I had found my answer. You would be the one who would be able to find a way to kill me if I ever lost control again.”

“But you really don’t want to die, do you?”

“For the longest while I did. I really did mean it when I said I wanted you to kill me for good. But now…now I’m having doubts.”

He knelt in front of her and pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “I will do what you have asked of me. I will kill you, but only if the time comes. But, for now, I’m asking you to take this journey with me. Stay with me,” he asked softly, his brown eyes pleading silently with her.

She traced her fingers gently across his jawbone. “Always.”

He smiled sadly at her and as they kissed tenderly, her words echoed through the room, entwining their Timelines together, almost as though fate had been waiting for this moment and whispering that this was a fixed moment in time, a time when two broken souls had found each other and had finally come together. A promise made that was carved through all of time and space.

 

He took her blood and ran it through the machine. “Should take an hour.”

“That long?”

“Yes, well, you are unique. But it should be able to break it all down and I’ll run a few tests to see what can effectively destroy you.”

She nodded. “So what did the printout Corwin gave us say?”

He pulled the sheets out from his jacket pocket and read through them quickly, his brow furrowing in concentration. “Not much. The abnormalities that Corwin was talking about is just some residual energy. Could be from the murder, but the numbers are so low that it’s hard to tell.” He pulled out his sonic and adjusted some dial. “Though, the readings are the same as what my screwdriver picked up that morning we found Sheela.”

“So what does that mean? Are we talking about an alien that has some sort of energy signature and uses that energy to suck the brains out of its victims?”

“Quite possibly,” he mused, staring off into the distance. “I’m going to compare those reading to some of the possible aliens on the database.”

Just then Rose’s phone rang. She answered it and listened and then hung up. “That was Corwin. He dug up some information. Wanna go see what he found?”

The Master looked like he wanted to anything but that, but he sighed in defeat.

“It’s about deaths linked to Rebecca,” she clarified, dangling the proverbial carrot in front of him.

His facial expression changed into one of intrigue and he strode to the door, waiting patiently for her to follow, his hand outstretched for her. “Well, then. ‘Ol Cornhole might be proving his worth after all.”

Rose shook her head and took his hand. She wondered if those two were ever going to get along.


	10. Chapter 10

They made their way to Corwin’s office and he immediately handed them his findings. His eyes were lit up in excitement. “It seems you might be on to something, Harold. There was been at least ten deaths or missing people, and each of them have a loose link with Rebecca.”

“Loose link doesn’t help us much,” Rose replied.

“It looks loose on paper, but each person that either died or went missing was either a classmate of Rebecca or a neighbor or had some form of contact with her. And here’s the interesting thing. Each one was highly intelligent.”

“Each of these are an exact year apart,” The Master stated, poring through the pages.

“Glad you noticed that. Thought I was going to have to point it out,” Corwin replied sarcastically.

The Master ignored the jibe. He was focused entirely on what he was reading. “According to this, the first dead body turned up when she was about thirteen years old.”

“That’s about the time puberty hits in humans,” Rose offered.

“Hmm. I think we need to get that DNA diagnostics from Susie. If I’m right, which I usually am, I may know what she is and why she’s doing it.” He turned to leave and then stopped, turning to Corwin. “Good job. I’m surprised.” And he turned and left.

“For him, that was a compliment,” Rose muttered to Corwin, before she left to follow the Master.

They went down to Susie. “Care to tell me what you think is going on?”

“I will when I have proof,” he said, drumming his fingers impatiently against his thigh.

They went to Susie’s office. She looked up from the microscope in surprise. “You have those DNA results?” he asked brusquely.

She pushed her glasses higher up on the bridge of her nose. “I do. She’s human.”

Rose frowned in disappointment, but the Master looked surprisingly pleased with this diagnosis. “Is that her strand of hair you’re looking at through the microscope?”

“Part of it. I had to use the other part to mix in with the chemicals to run through the DNA Diagnostic machine.”

“Move over. Let me have a look,” he ordered.

“You can ask nicer than that,” Rose chided.

He looked up at her as he sat down in the chair Susie had just vacated. “Yes, I could. But that would be nice.” He peered down into the lens of the microscope. Two minutes ticked by and Rose was starting to wonder if this was all a wild goose chase. Then he looked up at her, a slow grin spreading over his face. His brown eyes held triumph. “Come take a look at this, Rose. You may have to wait two minutes.”

She went over to him and peered in the microscope. She saw the strand of hair, a golden yellow in color. Under the microscope it looked like a rope fibre. “What exactly am I looking for,” she asked, her back starting to ache from bending over.

She felt his lips against her ear as he replied in a low voice. “Wait for it. Should happen soon.”

She tried to concentrate, but his close proximity was distracting. Then she felt his hand on the back of her thigh, slowing inching up. “Wait for it,” he whispered.

She shivered, but kept her eyes resolutely on the hair strand. She gasped as the strand shimmered and then solidified. It happened so quickly that if she hadn’t been looking for it, she would have missed it. She straightened up and looked down at the Master who was grinning at her with a salacious grin, his hand still on the back of her thigh, his thumb idly stroking.

“What just happened?” she asked. She was determined to stay focused on the job and this mystery.

“That, dear Rose, is metamorphosis.”

“Really?” Susie asked.

The Master stood, his hand reluctantly falling away from Rose’s leg. “Take a look.”

They made room as Susie sat down.

“So metamorphosis. That’s the ability to change form or shape, right?” Rose asked the Master.

“Yes. You humans usually refer it to insects when they change from larvae stage to the insect phase. But in aliens, metamorphosis refers to the ability to change appearance, shape or form.”

“So Rebecca is a…”

“Ever heard of a Plasmavore?”

Rose snapped her fingers. “Actually I have. The Doctor ran into one on the moon. She drained the blood from her victims to simulate being a human. Is Rebecca a Plasmavore?”

“No,” he replied.

Rose had a not too impressed look on her face. “Then what is she?”

“Not sure. But something similar to a Plasmavore. But instead of draining the blood to simulate being a human, this alien is draining the brain for fuel. And also using it to simulate being a human. The higher the intelligence the less she has to feed, thus reducing the chance of getting caught.”

“So she’s not really trying to simulate their intelligence?”

“No. She’s intelligent on her own.”

Rose chewed her bottom lip. “But why was the body stripped of all markings?”

The Master gave her a coy smile. “It had everything to do with the energy she used. I didn’t get a good reading because by that time it was almost diminished. But think of that energy like acid, eating away at the outer layers. I’d say even her clothing was vaporised.”

“Ok. So the next question is, is she dangerous?” Rose asked.

“Oh yes. The ability to incapacitate her victim and feed requires immense power. So if you’re planning on taking her down, you’d better have some good weapons. Question is, do you want her dead or alive?”

“Torchwood protocol is to bring them in alive, but if the situation becomes hostile then it’s not frowned upon if the alien is killed. The paperwork is a bitch is cases of death so we try our best to keep ‘em alive.”

“Send Amelia down to the Vault when she and Matt get back. We’ll select or create some appropriate weapons. When do you want to do the take down?”

Rose thought for a bit. “Tonight. She’ll be home from University.”

“Right. I’ll be in the Vault. Don’t forget to send Amelia down,” he said and left.

Rose turned to Susie. “You’d better be on standby tonight. Things could get ugly. Bring whatever you think we might need to heal an attack by…whatever she is.”

Susie nodded and Rose left, dialling Amelia’s number as she walked to the elevator. As she suspected, no one on Delores’ list raised any red flags with Amelia and Matt. Time to get the team into gear. But first, she needed to make a stop to Samuel and let him in on the loop.

 

She walked past the receptionist, Wendy, and headed straight for Samuel’s office. Technically, she was still the owner of Torchwood, though she wanted nothing to do with being head of it. It was just too boring, having to deal with bureaucracy and paperwork. She wanted to be part of the action and adventure. If she couldn’t travel the stars, then out in the field was second best.

She paused at the wooden door with Samuel’s name on it. For so long it had been Pete’s office and then Tony’s. Coming here bought up so many memories. In a way, this was one of the reasons she avoided coming here, only when she really had to. She sighed and knocked on the door before opening it.

Samuel was a tall man, his skin a dark espresso color. His honey brown eyes looked up at her in warmth, his hair peppered with grey. When he had first trained under her, over twenty years ago, he had been gangly and spritely. He had filled out, gaining muscle tone on the job. His body, now well into his forties, was still lean and well defined, and looked sharp in the grey suit he wore. He looked respectable and well capable of the job of being President of Torchwood, though Rose had never doubted it when she had recommended him.

He stood and embraced her warmly. “Rose Tyler. So lovely to see you. It’s been a while since you were last up here,” he said in his rich, baritone voice. She always imagined his voice to be like smooth brandy.

“Good to see you, too, Samuel. How’s the job treating you?” she asked as she went to sit down in one of the plush armchairs by his polished oak desk.

He sat down in his oversized leather chair, leaning back and steepling his fingers in front of him. “You know how it is. All politics. Honestly, I miss being in the field.”

She smiled warmly at him. “I know. But you have the mentality for this. And the patience. Something I lack.”

He chuckled. “Don’t I remember. So what brings you here? Does it have something to do with the Sheela Clark case?”

She nodded. “Yes. We suspect her ex-girlfriend, Rebecca McAlister, of killing her. Harold obtained a hair sample and has identified her as alien, though he can’t pinpoint what species exactly. Something close to a Plasmavore.”

Samuel nodded solemnly. “If she’s as dangerous as what a Plasmavore is, then I advise you to exercise caution.”

“Yeah, Harold and Amelia are working on some weapons that we can use.”

“How are things working with our Time Lord?”

She gave him a crooked smile. “He and Corwin certainly won’t be best buddies. But otherwise, he’s actually doing better than I expected.”

Samuel nodded, pleased with what he was hearing. “Well, I trust you to make sure he doesn’t get up to any trouble. Your Doctor certainly kept us on our toes.”

Rose laughed as memories came back of the Doctor and times he wreaked havoc when he got bored. Sometimes intentionally. Sometimes accidently. She sobered, the ache in her heart returning, the crippling ache of heartbreak at missing him so much.

Samuel saw her expression. “It’s never easy losing a loved one, especially someone as special as the Doctor. But I see a lightness in your eyes that hasn’t been there for a long time. Does this Harold Saxon have something to do with it?”

She looked at Samuel sharply. He held up his hands in surrender. “My apologies, Rose. It’s not my place to pry in your personal life. Just an observation.”

She nodded, biting her lower lip. She still didn’t know how to feel about Harold. Even though they were treading into what she assumed was a relationship, it was still early days yet. But she had to admit that the chemistry was there. And in a way, she knew that he did care for her. He was showing her daily in his own way. In a way, it was different from what she had experienced with the Doctor, and that was to be expected. He was different. But she did know one thing. She didn’t want to lose him. It was like she had found a way to breathe after holding her breath for so long.

“He’s…he’s not the easiest man, Samuel. But there’s something there, something good. And he’s proving to be an asset to the team,” she concluded, deflecting from anything more personal. She was good friends with Samuel, but this was not something she wanted to share with him.

He nodded, accepting the deflection. “So when do you want to bring Miss McAlister in?”

“Tonight.”

“Do you have reasonable grounds?”

She handed him the reports that Corwin had dug up on her. Samuel read through it and then he looked up at her. “And you suspect that these deaths are related to Rebecca?”

Rose nodded.

Samuel sighed and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. “It could all be coincidental. There really is no proof. If you can bring in proof, then you can have the go-ahead to bring her in.”

“So you want us to wait another year for her to strike?” she asked indignantly.

“Unless you can find something iron clad. I’m sorry, Rose, but there are rules and procedures.”

Rose groaned in frustration. But she knew he was right. Unless they caught Rebecca in the act or found some solid proof, there was nothing more they could do. She stood and he followed suit. “Thanks, Samuel. Hopefully we’ll uncover something.”

“I hope you do. This is the part of the job that sucks. I prefer the hostile aliens for the sole purpose that they give us the excuse to spring into action.” He held out his hand and she shook it. “Hope to see you soon.”

“You and me both,” she replied and left the office. On the way to her office, she called each of her team on the phone and gave them the message, the last one being Amelia. She asked her to relay the massage to the Master. She drummed her fingers against her desk as she stared at the bare wall. Once upon a time, there had been pictures of her and the Doctor. But those memories were too painful and she had packed them away, stored away safely in the house.

“So you mean to tell me that we need more sound proof? Can’t I just go in and destroy her and claim she tried to suck my brain out?” the Master said from her doorway.

She didn’t bother looking at him, still staring at the wall. “If I didn’t care so much and was less morally stringent, then I would let you. I hate this. I hate this part of the job. We have a job to do and we get road blocked whenever we try to do it,” she said bitterly.

He stood there silently, looking at her. “Corwin might turn up something on Sheela’s laptop,” he said finally.

“Probably not. Nothing comes in a nice little box with a ribbon saying ‘Here’s the evidence. Take it’.”

He came to sit in the chair by her desk and she still refused to look at him, instead glaring daggers at the wall. “Since when did you become so pessimistic?”

“Since life showed me that there is no happy ending.”

“It’s just a small hiccup. We’ll get the evidence.”

She finally turned to look at him. “Since when did you become so diplomatic?”

He grinned. “I was Prime Minister, remember?”

“You were a dictator.”

He shrugged. “Same difference.”

She cracked a smile. He was right. They would find the evidence. “I thought you would be more angry about the news?”

“Oh, I am. I’m seething. I think I might just take over Torchwood and make a few changes, if you’d let me. Would you?”

“Nope,” she said, shaking her head, her grin spreading wider.

“Well, there goes that option. But I’m looking at this as a way for us to outsmart this alien and come up with a better plan. I didn’t like that we were going to rush in there, not knowing fully what she’s capable of. Strategy is key, Rose.”

“You’re so different from him. He was always springing into action, charging in head first without thinking things through fully.”

He smiled, but it was without humor. “I’m not him.”

She reached over and took his hand. He looked at her with expressive eyes. There was an almost fragility in those depths. “I know. And I’m glad you’re not. I’m starting to appreciate you for you. Honestly, I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

“Really?” he asked in a low voice. He looked more confident, and she never wanted to see him lose that confidence.

She grinned, her tongue poking between her teeth. “Really.”

He grinned widely, a genuine grin. “How about we get out of here. Knock off work early and go home and relax.”

She debated whether this was a good idea. They had work to do. Granted, they were at a stalemate. But the anticlimax had left her feeling sort of deflated. But she could really do with some stress relief right now.

He stood and wiggled his fingers at her, knowing that her resolved was waning. She chuckled and stood, taking his hand and grabbing her jacket and handbag. She called each of her team members on their elevator ride down to the underground parking, letting them know where she was going and to keep her updated.

They arrived home and she went to sit on the couch. The Master went upstairs and about five minutes later he came downstairs and went to the kitchen. Soon he came back with a glass of white wine. “The bathtub is ready for you. Go have a long soak.”

She blinked in surprise, taking the glass from his proffered hand. “Uh, thanks,” she said, but he just shooed her in the general direction of the bathroom. She went with uncertainty and found the bathtub full of water and bubble bath. She shook her head in wonderment, grinning.

She soaked in the bathtub, letting the warm water and bubbles soothe her and sipped at her glass of wine. She could get used to this. It had been a while since someone had pampered her. Her human Doctor certainly had spoilt her, not shy in showing his love and affection. But he was gone now and she had resigned herself to a life of lonely solitude. Her thoughts drifted to the Master, a self-proclaimed tyrant. But she wondered where that man was. Sure, he was arrogant and had a mean streak in him, but with her, he was different. Softer. Kinder.

She let the water out the tub and wrapped the towel around her body. She wiped the steam off the bathroom mirror and took a hard look at herself. What did he see in her? What did he see that made him want to change, to be a better man? She realised that she was also changing, since she had met him.

She went to her room and changed into sweatpants and a blue tank top. She went down to the kitchen, where to delicious smell of food greeted her. She walked in and stopped. The kitchen table was laid with a crisp white tablecloth and napkins and even candles and wine glasses. The Master turned from his position from the stove and gave her a smile.

“Dinner is just about done.”

“Smells good. What is it?” she asked as she sat down by the table.

“Something simple. Steaks and vegetables.” He dished the food onto their plates and then sat down, smoothing the napkin over his lap and she followed suit. She cut a piece off the steak and groaned in appreciation. It was tender and had a delicious taste to it.

“You’re going to have to teach me how to cook.”

“If you haven’t learned by now, then there’s no hope for you,” he retorted.

She grinned at him. “True. Guess I’ll just leave all the cooking to you.”

“You already have. Don’t know why you had to state it.”

She chuckled and he winked at her. She marvelled yet again at how playful and lighter he was around her. And she felt the same around him.

They finished their meal and wine and he cleared up. “I figured you could watch a movie and I would work on something that I think may help with our little alien fiend,” he said.

She nodded and sat on the couch. She flicked on the TV and he sat down next to her, pulling out a contraption from the depths of his pocket and started fiddling with it, every now and then doing something to it with his screwdriver. She settled on a movie and then lay back, placing her feet on his lap. He placed his gadget on top of her legs, using her as a workstation, and continued without comment.

“So what’s that gadget supposed to do?” she asked after a few moments had passed.

“Incapacitate her.”

“So make her weak enough to bring her in alive?”

“If she behaves,” he commented darkly. “Keep still. This is delicate work here.”

She jiggled her foot, making the gadget wobble precariously on her legs. He shot her a glare. “Careful, Rose. Your feet are in the perfect position for a tickle.”

She grinned wider. “And my feet are in the perfect position for a swift kick in your groin if you so much as tickle me.”

His eyes darkened and he swiftly placed the gadget and his screwdriver in his pocket. “Was that a challenge?” he asked, his hands holding her firmly by her knees.

She swallowed hard, knowing that trying to squirm her way out of this was not an option. He had her firmly held in place. “Maybe,” she teased back, feeling bold, and maybe wanting to know how far he was going to take it.

He rested his arm on her leg and she could feel the strength and power he wielded. She had forgotten how deceptively strong Time Lords were. And in a flash, his other hand started tickling her feet.

She shrieked, trying to thrash and get out of his grasp. “Stop!” she giggled.

He stopped, but those brown eyes twinkled with mischief. In move so fast she barely registered it, he was straddling her. Her eyes widened in surprise. “Now I’ve got you where I want you. I wonder what I should do with you?”

She tried to be fast, to reach up and try and tickle him back, but he grabbed her wrists and held them down on either side of her head.

“So many things I could do to you in this position,” he growled, his face so close to hers, his eyes dark with desire.

“Then why don’t you?” she challenged.

“Question is, do you want me to, Rose?” he challenged back. His eyes held no restraint or misgiving. In this way, he was very, very different from the Doctor. Where the Doctor restrained himself and was unwilling to cross those boundaries, the Master had no compunctions about doing just that.

And it was a reasonable question. Did she want him to cross that line? The heat pooling within her was definitely saying yes.

He leaned down, his lips brushing feather-light against hers. “Say yes, Rose.”

“Do you want to cross that line?” she whispered back, her lips brushing against his with each word.

“Yes,” he whispered back simply and without hesitation. She could taste the truth in his words. He was willing to go the full mile with her and stay by her side. He had promised as much. And she knew he meant to keep that promise.

She closed the distance and she felt him respond. They kissed languidly, tasting each other and treasuring the moment. Then some urgency uncoiled inside them both and he rested his body weight on her, his hands entangling in her hair as he deepened the kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her own fingers scraping against his scalp. He groaned and bit her bottom lip softly before deepening the kiss again. She could feel him growing hard as she pressed her core against him and she groaned at the sensation.

He pulled back and sat on his haunches, his brown eyes dark they looked almost black. She thought he was withdrawing, but he swiftly unbuttoned his suit jacket and shrugged it off. His nimble fingers undid his tie and that landed on the floor with his jacket. She sat up and started unbuttoning his shirt and he watched her heatedly as she popped open each button. She undid his cuffs and he shrugged out of his shirt. She ran her fingertips over his bare chest, revelling how her touch made his stomach muscles clench. He wasn’t a hairy man, with sparse hair smattering his chest. He wasn’t muscular, but was lean and defined. She looked up at him with a heated gaze and he captured her lips again. She felt him tugging at her top and she lifted her arms as he pulled the shirt off.

She had opted out of wearing a bra and now she sat before him, her upper body bare and she felt self-conscious. She bit her lower lip and looked down. She felt his fingertips under her chin as he tilted her head to look up at him.

“You are so beautiful,” he murmured, his eyes holding nothing but awe and sincerity. He caressed her cheek. “Absolutely beautiful.” He kissed her again, more tenderly than before and slowly pushed her back down on the couch. They took their time kissing and caressing and he slowly kissed along her jaw and down her neck, sucking and biting at her pulse point, making her arch into him. He made his way lower until he reached her breast, slowly teasing her nipple with his tongue. Her hands were in his hair, urging him for more. His other hand cupped her other breast, slowly squeezing it and then pinching her nipple. He took her nipple in his mouth and gently bit down on it, making her cry out. She was shamefully panting, her face flushed. He rolled his eyes up to look at her and smirked salaciously. He started kissing lower, going down to her stomach and then lower.

He sat up and hooked his fingers in the waistband of her sweatpants and she lifted her bum off the couch slightly so he could pull them and her panties off. They landed on the floor with a flourish and he sat there, drinking in the sight of her naked body with hungry eyes. He stood and unbuckled his belt and took his pants and underwear off, standing before her, naked. He stood proud and erect before her and she had to admit that he was a glorious sight. She stood and closed the distance between them, his erection pressing against her stomach. He leaned down and kissed her, pulling her even more firmly against him. His hand lowered to cup her ass. He pulled back slightly to look at her. Reassured by the look in her eyes, he kissed her again and walked her back to the couch, lowering her gently into a lying position. She wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling his erection pressing against her entrance. His hand snaked between them, to guide himself into her.

The ringing phone interrupted them before he could enter her and she groaned in frustration.

“Ignore it,” he murmured against her neck.

She cupped his head in her hands and kissed him fiercely, trying hard to ignore the ringing cell phone. She wiggled her hips, urging him to enter her.

The ringing stopped and he sighed in relief. And then it started again, sounding more urgent than before. He looked down at her and she looked up at him, her eyes showing her ire. He sat up and she scrambled for the phone in her sweatpants.

“This had better be bloody good!” she snapped when she answered it.

He saw her stiffen, her body becoming alert to the news that she was being told. She murmured something and ended the call.

She stood and started getting dressed. “Corwin found something on Sheela’s computer. Said that it’s important.”

“It could have waited till the morning,” he said inordinately. “Nothing could be more important than what he interrupted us from doing.”

She smiled, though her face still held the frustration and annoyance of being interposed. “Couldn’t agree with you more.”

“So back to Torchwood?” he asked unenthusiastically.

“Yeah, and it better be good or else I’m going to punch him in the face.”

He chuckled and started getting dressed. His dislike for Corwin was starting to have merit.

 

They arrived at Torchwood thirty minutes later, the night sky enveloping them in darkness. She stormed to Corwin’s office, tension radiating off of her in waves. He followed behind her more calmly.

“Ok, Corwin. This had better be good or else you are going to seriously regret it,” she growled.

Corwin looked up, quirking an eyebrow. He took in her face and his eyes flickered to the Master and he came to the conclusion. “Ah. Well, in my defense, you did say to call you if anything came up.”

Rose looked like she wanted to blast him into the next room. “What did you find?” she asked through gritted teeth.

“Come and watch. I think you’ll find it interesting,” he said, a triumphant smile on his face.

Rose and the Master made their way to stand behind Corwin. He selected a file on Sheela’s laptop and pushed the play button.

A video came up showing the living room of Rebecca McAlister. She recognised the white couch and shag carpet.

“Notice the date?” Corwin asked.

Rose leaned down and saw the date and time on the lower corner of the screen. She straightened as realisation hit her. “Monday night. Ten at night. This was before Sheela was murdered.”

“Exactly,” Corwin exclaimed with feverish excitement. He pushed the fast forward button until two figures came into the room. He hit the play button and Rose and the Master watched as Sheela and Rebecca sat down on the couch.

Sheela was fidgeting slightly and her eyes darted momentarily to the camera. Rebecca had her back to the camera, her full attention on Sheela.

“Do you think she knows she’s being recorded?” Rose asked.

“Yes. There’s another video of her placing the camera there and testing it out. I checked the serial number from the programme on this computer and it’s one of those spy cameras. About the size of a pea. Our gal set all this up.”

“What’s wrong, Sheela? You’ve been off lately,” Rebecca asked, her voice crystal clear. Her voice was softer and more affectionate than what Rose remembered when she had first met the woman. Vastly different from the cold-hearted ice queen. Rebecca placed a slender hand on Sheela’s thigh and Rose saw Sheela flinch slightly.

Sheela took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. “I’m a telepath, Becca.”

Rebecca stilled and pulled her hand slowly away. Then she chuckled. “You can’t be. You’re human.”

“Part-human. I checked my own DNA. I’m part something else.”

Rose looked over at the Master, shocked. Susie had said that Sheela was human. Completely human. The Master frowned.

Rebecca seemed to still. “Where are you going with this?” she asked cautiously.

Sheela ran her hand through her hair. “I’ve heard voices of others around me since I was a child. My parents thought I was schizophrenic. But when I was eighteen, I did that DNA test and knew that I wasn’t. I was actually a telepath.”

“Well…that’s great,” Rebecca said, her voice slightly strained.

Sheela watched Rebecca. “I’ve heard your thoughts.”

Rebecca’s head snapped up. “And what did you hear?” she asked, her voice now taking on the coldness that was familiar.

“Are you an alien?”

Rebecca remained silent. Then she asked again, “What did you hear?”

Sheela fiddled with her lip ring, nervous again. “Please just tell me, Rebecca. Are you an alien?”

Rebecca stood abruptly and turned in the general direction of the camera, her face contorted in fury. And a hint of fear. Then she bowed her head and sighed, turning back to Sheela. “Yes. I’m a Boloxian.”

Corwin paused the video. “Have you heard of that alien?”

The Master was frowning even harder now. “Yes. But in the Prime Universe they are aliens made of pure energy. And completely non-hostile. This Universe sucks. All the aliens I know about are completely backward here.”

“So how is she in human form?” Rose asked.

“My best guess is she latched onto a human host. Probably when Rebecca McAlister was thirteen. That’s when the first murder happened. To sustain the human form, she needed to drain the energy from the brain of her victim.”

“So will we be able to save Rebecca?” she asked.

The Master ran his tongue over his teeth, contemplating. “Hard to say. I’ll see what I can come up with.”

Rose nodded and turned back to the video. Corwin pushed play.

“And you kill people to sustain yourself?” Sheela asked.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Rebecca deflected.

Sheela stood now. “I’ve heard your thoughts. Thoughts about needing to feed and soon. Tell me, Rebecca, who are you planning on killing?” Her voice had risen to near hysteria.

Rebecca stood absolutely still, her focus entirely on Sheela. Then Sheela gasped and stepped back. “It’s me, isn’t it? You were using me this whole time.”

“No that’s not true,” Rebecca said, her hands out in front of her in a placating manner.

“Did you ever love me?” Sheela asked, tears now streaming down her cheeks.

“Of course,” Rebecca replied.

“Don’t lie to me!” Sheela shrieked and tapped the side of her head. “I heard you. So what now? You going to kill me?”

Rose and the Master leaned in simultaneously to get a better view as Rebecca started glowing blue.

“I wasn’t going to. At least not tonight.” And then she started advancing on Sheela. Sheela hastily stepped back, her eyes wide with horror. She stumbled and fell on the floor. Rebecca knelt over her and was about to place her hands on her, when Sheela’s hand shot out and Rebecca started shaking, as though she were being electrocuted. The light faded out and Rebecca fell to the floor, twitching. Sheela scrambled back, her Taser forgotten on the floor. She scrambled to her feet and fled.

A minute passed and then Rebecca recovered, rising shakily to her feet. She looked around and then started running out the apartment. Presumably to chase after Sheela.

Corwin forwarded the video and Rebecca came in. Rose looked at the time. It was three-thirty in the morning. Her clothing was muddy, her hair sticking up, as though she had been in a struggle. She walked past the living room and about twenty minutes later she came back, freshly showered and she started cleaning up the place, erasing any sign that Sheela had been there.

Rose straightened up, a huge grin plastered on her face. “Corwin, I could kiss you!”

The Master’s head snapped up and he narrowed his eyes at her. Corwin grimaced. “No thanks, especially knowing where your lips have just been.”

Rose blushed furiously and the Master grinned.

“Ok, we now have the proof. How about we go pay our gal a visit tomorrow morning. Would that give you enough time to rig something up?” she asked the Master.

“Oh, yes. Sheela gave us the answer. Electricity.”

Rose grinned. “Fantastic. Corwin, make me a copy. I’ll give that to Samuel in the morning. And great job. You’re almost forgiven.”

“Almost,” the Master enunciated. He grabbed her hand and they left the office.

“Where are we going?” she asked.

“Susie’s office. I want to double check that DNA sample of Sheela’s. I’m wondering why Susie never picked up that she was only part-human.”

“Are you trying to insinuate that Susie cannot be trusted?”

“In my experience, people can rarely be trusted.”

She shook her head. “No. Susie can be trusted. She’s been working for me for over ten years, I think. I sort of lose track of the years.”

“Tends to happen,” he said mildly. They made it to Susie’s office in the morgue and he went straight to the freezer section and selected a vial that had Sheela’s name on it. He pocketed it and took her hand once more, leading her with purpose down to the Vault. There he placed some of Sheela’s DNA into the machine he had rigged up for Rose and they waited. She was surprised when it had finished quickly.

“That was quick,” she commented.

He went over and read the results, his face unreadable.

“So what does it say?”

He looked up at her. “She’s human.”

Rose frowned. “She said on that video that she did a DNA test. It’s simple enough for someone of her intelligence. And she could hear what Rebecca was thinking.”

“I think that Rebecca stripped that out of her, along with all other markings.”

Rose paused. “You think it was intentional?”

He shrugged. “Could well be. It would have been the perfect crime. If she hadn’t been interrupted. She could have disposed of that body in those woods and it wouldn’t have been found until months later, completely decomposed. It would have been put down to a human murder, nothing suspicious, and Rebecca would not have come under scrutiny.”

“I think Sheela was the one who foiled her plans.”

“Maybe. Maybe Sheela wasn’t the intended target after all. But Sheela knew too much and had to be disposed.”

“We’ll find out tomorrow. Hopefully Rebecca doesn’t make a run for it.”

“Get Corwin to hack that camera and keep a surveillance on her.”

“Good idea,” she said and dialled his number. After she had hung up from him, she called the others and told them to be ready by her office at nine.

“Shall we go home?” she asked.

“I think I’d better stay here and work on this gadget. I’ll be able to find the things I need in here.”

She nodded and yawned. “Ok. I’m going to sleep.”

“Here?” he asked sceptically.

“Yeah, I’ll just go find a bed in the Med Bay. Wake me up at seven, please.”

“Ok,” he murmured as he pulled out his gadget from his jacket pocket. She went over and pecked him on the cheek before leaving to find a bed. He grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a proper kiss.

“I do intend to finish what we started,” he said, his voice heavy with meaning.

“In that way, you are very different from the Doctor. Even as a human, it took almost a year before we crossed that line.”

The Master smirked. “He was always an idiot. I’m not afraid to take what I want.”

She smiled at him. “No, that you’re not.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Time to wake up!” his voice ordered.

Rose opened one eye a slit and groaned. “Five more minutes.”

“You told me to wake you up at seven. I’m trying to be nice, but if you insist on testing my patience, I may just be tempted to zap you with my screwdriver. Your choice.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” she said, her eyes now open and glaring daggers at him.

“You keep assuming I won’t do certain things, but I have always proven you wrong. What makes you think this time is going to be any different?”

She huffed and threw back the blankets, getting out of bed. She stretched, a kink in her neck protesting and she rubbed at the spot with a scowl. “The Med Bay beds were always uncomfortable to sleep in,” she muttered.

He handed her a cup of tea and her eyes lit up. She took a sip, humming in appreciation. He watched her and then produced a brown paper bag from his jacket pocket, shaking the contents for her attention.

“Ooh, what’s that?” she asked, snatching the bag and peering inside. Bagels. She looked up and quirked an eyebrow at him.

He shrugged. “Not the healthiest breakfast, but not much open at this time in the morning, and I really didn’t want to waste my time driving around finding a place.”

She smiled and pecked him on the cheek. “Thank-you. I appreciate that you thought of me at all.”

“I think of you all the time, Rose,” he retorted. She looked up at him in surprise. He held her gaze. She had been expecting him to be embarrassed by such an admission. But there was nothing but sincerity in those brown eyes. Then his face became business like. “I’ve completed the gadget that will incapacitate her. As for the question with regards to whether the real Rebecca can be saved, well, that depends entirely on how co-operative our alien pal is.”

Rose bit into her bagel and nodded. “I hope we can, but past experience has taught me that not everyone can be saved.”

“Hmm, aren’t you a little ray of sunshine this morning?”

She shrugged. “Still too early to be optimistic.” She took another bite of her bagel.

“Do you want to go home and get showered and changed?” he asked.

“No need. There’s showers here and I have a kit bag here for times like these.”

“Really? You make it a habit of staying here overnight a lot.”

“Has been known to happen in the past. Especially when I’m busy working on a case. I’ve spent a whole weekend here before.”

His look was indecipherable. “You’d better finish eating and get dressed. I don’t think you want to do a takedown in sweatpants.”

“I’d be damned more comfortable,” she grumbled.

He chuckled and strolled out. She finished her bagel and tea and made her way to the shower. Time to get this day started.

 

She showered and dressed in her usual black jeans and form fitting black shirt. Next was the black combat boots and she had her leather jacket that she always wore. She loved the jacket. Mainly because it reminded her so much of her first Doctor. She sometimes wondered why she still clung to the memory of him. Maybe because she had made him her whole world. But now that he had been gone for so long, maybe, just maybe, it was time to let go and move on.

Then her thoughts wondered to last night. She and the Master had almost had sex. This morning she felt no regret or shame, something she had been expecting. Somehow, it felt right. True, they were rushing into things quite quickly, but she was tired of always waiting and regretting missed opportunities. He had made it clear that he wanted her and wasn’t going to let her go. And she found that she didn’t want him to go. She wanted him by her side.

She brushed her teeth and then her hair, tying it up in her signature high ponytail. She applied light make-up. She still wanted to look good on the job. Though, compared to the elegant Rebecca, she felt like a slob.

And the words the Master had uttered to her last night like a prayer came to her. In his eyes, she was beautiful. She smiled warmly at that memory.

She headed down to the Vault and found him making a few adjustments to another little gadget. It rested perfectly in the palm of his hand, looking like a shiny silver egg. He looked up at her, his eyes softening as he saw her.

“What does that do?” she asked, leaning against his desk.

He came to stand next to her so that she could see it better. “This causes an electrical charge that will render her unable to use her power. The kicker is that it will cage her in, until I decide to deactivate it.”

“Nifty,” she commented.

He beamed, his smile contagious and she couldn’t help but smile back at him.

“Anything else?” she asked.

“I decided to modify the other gadget I was working on, as it proved it would be useless against debilitating Rebecca. So a few tweaks here and there and I think I just might be able to drain the Boloxian out of the body. Big question is whether there will be anything of Rebecca left?”

“God, I hope so,” Rose stated. She looked at her watch. It was a little after eight. “Time to start getting geared up. I want you to come in with me. See if we can get a peaceful negotiation going.”

“As though you were going to make me wait on the sidelines.”

She bumped his shoulder. “Never. We’re a team now.”

He looked down at the gadget in his hand, a pleased smile curving on his lips. “By your side.”

She smiled at his bent head. “See you in an hour.” She walked out and went to her office.

 

An hour later everyone was assembled and geared up. Rose had her gun on her hip holster. She really didn’t need it, but it did act as a warning and deterrent when it came to bringing down the bad guys.

Amelia and Matt were geared up in Kevlar vests and armed heavily with weapons. They would be waiting outside for the call if things went pear-shaped. Susie would be in the van with Corwin, who would be monitoring surveillance and acting as their ear piece. The Master was still in his suit, looking very much the odd one out, except Susie, who was wearing her white lab coat.

They all left in their vehicles and twenty minutes later were parked outside Rebecca’s apartment triplex.

“Ready?” she asked the Master.

He switched off the car. “Oh, yes,” he replied, his tone full of anticipation.

“You’re not going to give a speech on me being careful, are you?”

He scoffed. “You can handle yourself, Rose. It’s Rebecca I should be worried about.”

She gave him a wolfish grin. “Let’s go.”

They buzzed up and waited. Rebecca’s voice came over the intercom.

“Hello, Miss McAlister. This is Rose Tyler from Torchwood. We need to ask a few questions about Sheela, please.”

The buzzer sounded, letting them in. Rose looked over her shoulder as she opened the foyer door and Matt and Amelia silently followed them in. They remained at the bottom of the staircase, waiting for Rose and the Master to reach the top and go inside Rebecca’s apartment before they followed.

Rose knocked on Rebecca’s door and a moment later Rebecca opened it up, allowing them entrance. Once again they followed her to the living room. Rose looked in the direction of where the camera should be, but only saw a bookcase lined with books.

“I can see you Rose,” Corwin’s voice came over her ear piece.

She ignored him and sat down on the couch, the Master sitting next to her. Rebecca sat, the picture of poise and elegance.

“How may I help you, Miss Tyler? I thought I had answered all of your questions yesterday.”

“New evidence has come to our attention,” Rose answered, her eyes watching Rebecca like a hawk.

Rebecca raise an eyebrow, though her face was neutral. “Oh?”

The Master leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “Oh, yes. Can I show you something, Miss McAlister?”

She blinked and then shrugged, feigning nonchalance.

He grinned and stood, walking to the bookcase. Rose watched as he pointed to a book. “Come take a look at this.”

Rebecca stood and went to go and see what he was pointing at. Rose stood as well, but kept back.

“See that? That’s a camera that Sheela put there.”

Rebecca looked at him sharply, her lips thin lines now.

He turned his full attention to Rebecca. Rose noted that he was careful not to disturb the camera that was stuck onto the spine of the book. He probably wanted all of this to be recorded.

“We have video footage of the night Sheela was here. The night she was killed. Know what else we have?” he asked.

Rebecca shook her head, her face neutral, though her coloring had gone slightly pale. She took a few steps back away from him.

“We have your confession. We know that you are a Boloxian and that you tried to attack her.”

Rebecca swallowed hard, taking another step back. She was now by the window, facing them both.

“There’s no use denying it. We have you admitting it on tape,” the Master continued, his hands thrust into his pant pocket.

Rebecca remained silent, her eyes darting from the Master to Rose.

“Were you planning on killing Sheela all along or did you have someone else in mind?” Rose asked.

Rebecca’s eyes shifted to the door that was behind them.

“There’s no use making a run for it. We have people waiting outside the door. So it would be best to answer our questions.”

“And then what?” Rebecca finally asked.

“We take you back to Torchwood. Depending on the situation, we’ll figure out how to deal with you,” Rose answered.

Rebecca laughed bitterly. “Depending on the situation?” she asked sarcastically.

Rose took a small step forward. “Yes. We know that you took over Rebecca’s body when she was thirteen. Why did you do that?”

Rebecca bit her bottom lip, contemplating whether to answer. Finally she sighed. “I needed a body. Boloxians are purely energy forms. I wanted a body to explore this world and interact and experience everything humans experience. But by doing that, I needed to have energy to sustain and keep me in this body.”

“By draining the brain. An intelligent brain.”

Rebecca nodded.

“And Sheela?” Rose pressed gently.

Tears welled up in Rebecca’s eyes. “She…she was not supposed to be a part of this. I truly did love her. But when she found out, I had…I had to do what I had to do.”

Rose bit her bottom lip. “And what about Rebecca?”

“What about her?”

“Would you be able to leave the body? Would she still be alive in there if you did?”

Rebecca wiped at the tear that had trailed down her cheek. “No. I cursed us both. We are both sustaining each other. Her body, my mind. Separate us and we both die.”

“So it’s just her body alive, not her mind?”

Rebecca nodded.

“Well, that was a waste of my time. Making that bloody gadget and it was all for nothing,” the Master cursed.

“So what now?” Rebecca asked.

“Back to Torchwood, I suppose,” the Master answered.

“So you can experiment on me? Torture me? Kill me for my crimes because I am deemed too dangerous?” Rebecca asked, her voice rising.

“No, we don’t do that,” Rose replied, her voice full of emotion.

“Don’t lie to me! I know about Torchwood. Ever since the Cybermen attack, aliens have been considered dangerous and are killed more than they are shown mercy!”

“Maybe in the beginning. But it’s different. I promise you,” Rose urged, her hands up in a placating manner.

Rebecca snarled at her and started glowing blue. “I would rather die than go back there.”

“What do you mean, ‘back there’? Have you been in Torchwood before?” the Master asked, his brown eyes sharp and alert now.

Rebecca turned her attention to him. “My name is Luloxia Pylorias. Look it up, if you survive.” She stretched out her arm to shoot a blue energy blast at the Master, but Rose was instantly in front of him, her arm held out in front of her as she counteracted the energy blast with her own golden energy. Rebecca’s eyes widened in surprise. The Master watched as the two colored energy blasts met, forming an orb of shimmering energy, struggling for power. His attention was so focused on what was happening that he didn’t notice Rebecca reach behind her back and pull out small cylinder. She aimed it at Rose and shot.

Rose screamed in agony and fell to the floor. The air smelled of something rancid and familiar. He should remember what it was. He watched in horror as Rose squirmed on the floor, the blast in her shoulder blackened and charred. Her golden energy was glowing around the wound, but instead of healing it, it sizzled and snuffed out. Matt and Amelia burst through the door, guns trained on Rebecca.

He turned his head to Rebecca. Her gun was coming up to aim at him. He tossed the egg at Rebecca. It hit her and an electric dome formed around her. She stopped and looked around her. She touched the shimmering wall with a finger and snatched it back, hissing in pain.

“Electricity. Clever. But that won’t stop me from shooting the Anti-Time through it.”

The Master pulled out his screwdriver swiftly and aimed it at the dome. It shrunk in on Rebecca and she shrieked in agony as she was electrocuted, the Anti-Time gun dropped to the floor as she writhed in pain. “I’ll kill you for hurting Rose. And I’ll make sure that it is a slow and painful death.” His face was stony in his fury, but those brown eyes shimmering in coldness and a hint of desperation. He aimed his screwdriver at the dome again and the dome started shrinking slowly in on Rebecca. She tried to curl up in a ball, screeching in anguish.

“Stop. Please, Master,” Rose croaked from behind him. It was her voice that penetrated the fog within his mind, clearing it away. He blinked and turned to her.

Amelia was kneeling beside her, not knowing what to do about the wound. The wound was still charred and Rose’s energy was still trying to heal her, but was only sizzling out. Her hazel eyes were pleading with him. “Please, Master, don’t become that man again. You are so much better than that.”

He looked at her helplessly, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears. Then he blinked as he remembered something, something back at Torchwood that might be able to help. He aimed the screwdriver over his shoulder and the shrieking stopped. He stalked to Amelia and thrust another silver egg in her palm.

“Push that button to electrocute her again. Right now she is unconscious. Push this button here to levitate her out of here and back to the van to take her to Torchwood. Once she is back at Torchwood, make sure she is in a room that is electrically lined.” His orders were barked out quickly, but Amelia nodded her understanding.

He scooped Rose up in his arms and raced downstairs, gently laying her in the backseat of her car. He ignored Susie as she tried to offer help.

“Harold, what happened to her?” she shouted.

“Anti-Time,” he growled, trying to brush her aside.

She grabbed his upper arm, surprisingly strong for her frail physique. He looked down at her with a murderous glare. “I have Pure Zero Matter.”

“What?” he asked, his eyes growing wide.

Susie nodded, her eyes looking enormous behind her glasses. She pushed them up the bridge of her nose. “The Doctor ran his own tests. Concluded that Anti-Time would be effective in killing her. When he found a cargo load of Zero Matter on an alien craft, he gave me a few vials and told me how to use it should Rose ever be infected.”

He blinked. Then he sprang into action. “Stop standing around and give it to me!” he barked, his mind in a frenzy.

She ran back to her van and appeared a moment later with a vial and syringe. The Master peered at the vial, the liquid inside black and thick. Pure Zero Matter. He quickly inserted the needle into the vial and withdrew the Zero Matter. He glanced over at Rose, who was breathing rapidly, her body drenched in sweat, her fists clenched as she curled up into a fetal position.

He plunged the needle into the wound and she screamed the most horrifying scream he had ever heard. He emptied the needle and stroked her sweat-drenched hair as she sobbed.

He watched, waiting for any change. What seemed like forever, her breathing started slowing. Her face that had been contorted in pain, slowly morphed to normal.

“Susie, I need you to drive us back to Torchwood,” he barked, climbing in the back seat and resting Rose’s head on his lap.

Susie didn’t question it. She jumped into the driver’s seat and put on the sirens, rushing them back to Torchwood.

She parked in the underground parking and the Master lifted Rose out of the car. Her body was limp and unresponsive, though she was still breathing. He rushed her to the lift, where Susie was already waiting.

“What do you need?” she asked, her mind focused and no longer the fidgeting mouse he associated her with.

“I need to rig up a Zero Room. Something dark and anti-gravity. I need to counter the effects of the Anti-Time.”

She nodded and pushed the button for the Med Bay. He didn’t bother questioning her, his entire focus on the unconscious Rose in his arms. They reached the Med Bay and Susie led him to a door on the other side of the room. She opened the vault-like door. “Lay her on the floor. I’ll activate the anti-gravity.”

He hesitated, wondering if he should entrust Rose’s life to this woman. But he had no other choice but to trust her. He laid Rose gently on the floor and placed a kiss on her forehead before exiting the room. Susie closed and latched the door and keyed in some codes.

“You can watch her on this screen. It’s completely dark in there, so it’s a night vision camera.”

He watched the screen, the picture a green hue, as Rose floated up and gravitated in the centre of the room.

“This screen here monitors her vitals,” Susie added pointing to a screen below the camera feed.

“Who made this?” he asked, though he had already guessed the answer.

“The Doctor. I was told he made it in his late forties after he had bad telepathic attack by the Fassoon.”

The Master nodded, suddenly feeling grateful for this human Doctor’s existence. He turned to Susie. “Did you ever meet him?”

She nodded. “He was an old man by then, and he retired five years after I started. Three years later he passed away. Dementia.”

He looked back at the screen, suddenly getting a glimpse of what Rose had gone through. “How did Rose handle it?”

“Not too good. It was hard for her, knowing that someone who loved her so much could forget about her. Mentally, it affected her. She blew up her own house shortly after he passed.”

He remained silent as he processed this. He was starting to understand why she was the woman she was when he had first met her, so bitter and all hope lost.

“But whatever it is you’re doing, don’t stop. She’s a better person since she met you.”

He turned his head slowly to look at Susie, but she was staring at the screen that showed Rose. Then she turned to him and continued as though she hadn’t uttered that last sentence. “Her vitals look good, considering. I take it you’re going to stay here until she’s ready to come out?”

He nodded. “Those tests he ran on Rose – did she know about them?” he asked.

Susie shook her head. “No. He destroyed all evidence of it. He told me it would be dangerous if it got into the wrong hands, someone knowing how to destroy Rose. He entrusted me with that knowledge about two years after I started working here.”

She placed her hand on his shoulder. “If there’s anything that you need, just ask. The team and I will do what we can to help.” She looked behind her and then turned back to him. “Time for you to meet the Director.”

The Master turned his head and looked over his shoulder at a tall dark man that was walking towards them. This must be Samuel that Rose spoke of. He turned his attention back to Rose.

“Susie, how is she doing?” he addressed her.

Susie turned to him, her demeanor getting somewhat skittish again. “She was shot with Anti-Time and we administered Pure Zero Matter, which countered the infection. She’s been placed in the Zero Cubicle for extra measures. Vitals are stable. Now it’s just a matter of time. Her healing rate will be slower than what we’re used to, so she’ll heal as slow as a human.”

Samuel nodded. “Thank-you, Susie. Keep me updated. May I ask for a moment alone with Mr. Saxon, please,” he asked, his deep voice rich and smooth.

Susie nodded and made a hasty exit.

“How are you holding up, Mr. Saxon?”

The Master’s jaw clenched. He just wanted to be left alone. “How do you think?” he snapped.

The other man wisely did not respond. Instead he stood next to him, silent and unobtrusive.

Finally the Master turned to him. “What do you want?”

Samuel was looking at Rose on the screen. Then he turned to the Master. “Nothing. I just want you to stay with her.”

“I have every intention of staying here,” the Master sneered, condescension dripping from his voice.

Samuel just smiled a wise, sage smile. “That I know.”

The Master frowned, but before he could make any cutting remarks, Samuel continued, “Would you like for your office to be moved here until she recuperates?”

The Master paused and thought about it. How long would she be in here exactly? He had no way of telling. It could be hours, or it could be days. He turned to Samuel. “Yes.”

Samuel nodded and turned to leave. The Master called after him. “Make sure your lackeys don’t break anything!”

Samuel turned and grinned, his teeth startling white against his dark skin. “Of course. Was there anything else?”

“I’m surprised you didn’t demand a report from me,” the Master sneered.

“No need. We have everything on tape.” He smiled at the Master and nodded and left.

The Master frowned after him. This man was the epitome of mellow, but behind that façade was a sharp and cunning mind. Though, the Master didn’t sense maliciousness from the man. Just concern and even friendliness. The startling realisation hit him. From Susie’s actions to Samuel’s actions, he was being shown kindness and in a sense, friendship. Never in his life had experienced something like that before. People who genuinely cared about him. Maybe it was an extension of caring for Rose, but they had come to accept him into their fold. Whether he liked it or not, he was now part of this family.

He turned and looked at Rose, his eyes shimmering with tears again. All because of her.


	12. Chapter 12

Rose opened her eyes slowly, squinting against the bright lights.

“I’ll dim the lights for you,” his familiar voice said by her side.

She blinked a few times, her eyes adjusting to the dim glow that now permeated the Med Bay. She turned her head slowly to the side and saw him strolling back to her, a pleased smile playing on his lips. He sat down next to her and clasped her hand in his own.

“How…” she tried to get out, but her voice was raspy and dry.

He fished in his pocket and produced something that looked like a stick of gum. “Open up,” he ordered softly and she complied. He laid it on her tongue and it instantly dissolved. Her eyes widened as her thirst was immediately sated.

“What was that?” she asked, her voice now sounding normal.

“Alien version of nutrition bars. Gives someone the needed fluids and nutrition when food and water are scarce.”

“Where did you get those?” she asked.

“I made them. Easy enough to do. We had to keep you hydrated and nourished while you were out.” His eyes took on a darker look, a look that was haunted.

“How long was I out?”

“Two weeks. The Anti-Time had started attacking you from within. If we hadn’t administered the Zero Matter when we did, it could have been a lot worse.”

She looked up into his eyes and he squeezed her hand, a soft smile playing on his lips.

“Zero Matter?”

“It counteracts the effect of Anti-Time. Anti-Time basically erases a person from history. And where you are a creature of Time, it really had its work cut out for it. Your power was working overtime trying to heal you as the Anti-Time infected you and tried to destroy you. Now Zero Matter, can be just as harmful as Anti-Time. Essentially it is negative energy. But it worked in counteracting the Anti-Time. But on its own, it can be just as deadly.”

“How did you know to use it?”

“I didn’t. Susie did.”

She frowned at him and he continued. “Your human Doctor ran his own tests on you, Rose. He knew what could destroy you and what could be used to save you. He entrusted Susie with that knowledge and the antidote.”

She gaped wordlessly at him as the impact of his statement hit her.

He smiled an almost pityingly smile at her. “My guess is he did it without your knowledge and destroyed all findings so no one else could hurt you. He did it to protect you.”

She remained silent for a bit. “Did your machine pick up that Anti-Time would destroy me?”

“Yes.”

She looked up at him sharply.

“I still stand by my promise, Rose. I will destroy you if the day ever comes that you lose control and cannot be saved.”

She nodded.

“But I also destroyed all my data. Don’t want that getting in the wrong hands and someone figuring out that Anti-Time is your Kryptonite.”

She cocked her head at him. “You understand Superman references, but not Spiderman references? Go figure.”

He grinned wanly at her. She smiled back and decided to try and sit up and hissed as a sharp pain lanced through her shoulder.

The Master adjusted the bed, so that she could sit up. “Unfortunately, you’re healing as slow as a human right now. Might be a few more weeks yet before you’re good as new.”

She grimaced and looked down at herself. She should have felt grimy and dirty from being unable to wash for two weeks, but surprisingly she felt good. And she was wearing different clothes. “Did you change my clothes?”

“Yes. And washed you.”

She raised an eyebrow. “My, you’re getting bold.”

He shrugged. “Yes, well, you were starting to reek and I had to keep the wound clean.” Then he gave her a wicked grin. “Though I wasn’t complaining about doing it either.”

“I just bet you weren’t,” she said sarcastically. Then she squeezed his hand. “Thank-you.”

His grin softened to a more tender one. “You’re welcome.”

They sat there in silence for a while, his thumb idly stroking along the back of her clasped hand.

“I see you got your new suits. They look great on you.”

He looked a bit sheepish. “I’m sorry I had to leave your side, but Susie assured me that she would watch over you while I was gone. Threatened her within an inch of her life if she so much as left your side. I decided to kill two birds with one stone and accept the delivery of the suits and packs you a suitcase of clothes and such. Haven’t been to the house since.”

She blinked at him. “You’ve been here the whole time?”

“Yes, Rose. I promised to stay by your side.”

“But that’s ridiculous. I certainly didn’t expect you to stay with me twenty-four seven.”

He looked up at her, his eyes shimmering slightly. “It was for my own peace of mind.”

She lifted their clasped hands and hissed the back of his hand. Then she looked up and frowned. “Why is your office in here?”

“Samuel offered to move it here until you healed. I wasn’t going to turn down the offer.”

She said nothing back, instead looking at his desk with his own designed computer and bits and bobs strewn over the surface. To her left was the Anti-gravity room that the Doctor had built. Her bed was in the centre of the room and makeshift privacy walls had been erected around them. “Samuel must like you a lot to go through all this trouble,” she commented.

“They like you, not me. This was all done for you.”

“How is everyone?” she asked.

“Being complete and utter pains in the arses. Keep coming in here and coddling me with benign questions and asking how I’m doing. It gets quite tedious after a while.”

“It’s because they care.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t like it,” he replied flatly.

She smiled to herself. She could see right through his mask. For all his pretense that he disliked the attention, she could glimpse that he rather quite enjoyed it.

“So what happened to Rebecca?” she asked.

“Luloxia Pylorias. The name of our fiendish Boloxian. She’s in a holding cell reinforced with electricity.”

“She told you to look her up. Did you find anything?”

He drummed his fingers against his knee. He ran his tongue against the front of his teeth, his face contemplative. “She was a very bad girl. She first crashed on earth about twenty years ago. She tried to inhabit various bodies, but burnt them all out within hours. So you can imagine how many bodies she went through over the span of nine years. She was eventually caught by another team of Torchwood, one headed by Grayson Clyde.”

Rose nodded. She remembered him. A great leader until he decided to retire.

“She was in custody for about a year, in the same room we have her held in now,”

“How did she escape?” Rose asked.

“She used her energy to override the system and escaped.”

“Aren’t you worried she’ll do the same thing again?”

He grinned. “No. I made a choker. If she even attempts to use her power an electrical current will go through her, thus disrupting her power. And if she tries to separate from Rebecca then she dies. She’s basically stuck and she is not too happy about it. Used some choice words to describe me when I gave her the happy news.”

Rose chuckled and shook her head. “But she’s not really a bad person, is she? She just wanted to have human experiences.”

“But at what expense? How many had to die for her to have those ‘experiences’?” He grimaced and made a face. “Dear Lord. I really have changed. Before, I wouldn’t have given a damn. I would have even admired her.” He sighed and continued, “Her ship crashed here as she was trying to escape her planet and execution. Among her people she was a psychopath. She is evil through and through.”

Rose nodded, feeling slightly saddened that there was no saving of anyone this time. Not even Rebecca. “So then she found Rebecca.”

He nodded. “Rebecca, the child with high intelligence and able to sustain their connection. But only for a year. Luloxia found that she could sustain the body by draining the brain of an intelligent person.”

“So what’s going to happen to her now?” Rose asked.

The Master shrugged. “Either executed or imprisoned indefinitely. We can contact her planet and tell them to collect their trash, but either way she’s looking at death.”

She sat there, silently processing it all.

“You’re now on leave until further notice.”

“What!” she asked outraged.

He held up a hand in a placating manner. “You need to fully heal before you can go back to work. Samuel’s orders, not mine, so go chew him out. Though I do agree with him. You need a break. So how about we go on a holiday somewhere?”

“No. I think I’m going to ‘chew’ Samuel out,” she growled, climbing out of bed.

“That’s my girl,” he replied, his grin wide, a naughty twinkle in his eyes. “Can I come and watch?”

She rolled her eyes. “As though I could stop you.” She bent to retrieve her boots, hastily lacing them up. She stood to face him, and he was regrading her with a serious look.

“You called me ‘Master’.”

“What?” she asked.

“Two weeks ago, when you got shot, you called me Master.”

“So?” she hedged.

He closed the distance between them, his hands resting lightly on her waist. A slow smile crept on his face. “I quite liked you saying my name. Can’t wait to hear you scream it out in passion.”

She playfully swatted his chest and pushed away. “Focus.”

He thrust his hands in his pant pockets, rocking slightly on his heels. “How can I? I washed every inch of your naked body every day for the last two weeks. A man tends to have nefarious thoughts when dealt with such a task.”

“Every inch?”

He grinned even wider. “Every. Inch.”

She shook her head and headed out the Med Bay. “Wanker,” she muttered.

“Had to do that a few times.”

“Oh, shut up.”

He chuckled next to her as they made their way to the top floor to go and speak to Samuel.

 

She stormed through reception and went straight to Samuel’s door, knocking loudly and then barging in. The Master followed, whistling contently, as he anticipated watching a fight fest.

“What do you mean I’m on leave?” she asked loudly.

Samuel looked up from his paperwork, his face mild and nonplussed. “Yes, Rose, you are on leave until you have fully healed. It is my understanding that it will be another two weeks.”

“But that’s not fair!” she whined.

“You were seriously wounded, something that you cannot bounce back from like you usually do. You need a break. Go on holiday. Relax. Recuperate.”

“And go out of my mind from boredom. Samuel, I need to be on the job. I need something to do. I’ll go mad otherwise.”

“I’m sure Mr. Saxon will keep you occupied.”

“Meaning what exactly?” she asked, her voice dangerously low.

Samuel sighed. “Meaning that you’ll have your hands full keeping him out of mischief. Because he’ll be with you. He sure as hell isn’t going to stay here without you to keep him in check.”

Rose frowned. “He’s not that bad.”

“Thank-you, Rose,” the Master interrupted.

Samuel raised an eyebrow at him. “Care to tell Rose about some of your exploits while she was unconscious?”

Rose frowned. “You said you were by my side the whole time.”

“He was, but I guess he got bored. Managed to hack some of the systems. Set off the sprinklers in the bathrooms. Made the lights flicker on and off for two full hours. Ordered strippers for Matt.”

The Master chuckled. Rose turned disbelieving eyes at him. He shrugged, not in the least bit sorry.

“And that’s only a few I know about. Corwin got the brunt of his attacks. Somehow he set up electrical charges on the toilets and whenever Corwin went to use one, he would get zapped.” Samuel sat back in his chair, his face stern. “Let me rephrase. Your team needs a break from him.”

“Oh, come now. That’s not fair. Matt rather enjoyed the strippers and Corwin is just whining as usual. I left Susie and Amelia alone.”

Samuel levelled him with a reproaching glare. “Corwin couldn’t use the bathroom for a full day. I’ve had complaints of a foul stench coming from the pot plants. You can put two and two together.”

The Master grinned. Rose sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. “Fine. But we’re going to end up killing each other out of pure boredom.”

“Oh, I don’t know. I think we’ll keep each quite occupied,” the Master commented.

She shot him a dangerous look, but he just winked at her, not in the least bit scared.

Samuel contemplated her remark. Finally he sat up straighter. “I do have something for you.”

“Anything. I’ll take it.”

“When we went through the Vault to transport some of Harold’s things up to the Med Bay, we came across this,” he said, reaching for his drawer and pulling out a rectangular device the size of an IPad with coils and small light bulbs. “Recognise this?”

Rose peered more closely at it. It was old and dusty, but she definitely recognised it. “Yeah. The Doctor made it about a year after we came here. It’s to detect any tears appearing in the walls between the two universes.”

“It picked up something.”

“What?” both Rose and the Master exclaimed.

“Here let me see,” the Master commanded. Samuel handed him the device and he peered at the readings on the screen.

“What does it say?” Rose asked.

“One detection. Happened two weeks ago. Origin…Norway.”

Rose froze as the news hit her. The Master watched her expression carefully, but chose not to comment. He turned to Samuel. “You want us to investigate?”

“Yes. For two weeks.” His expression was one seriousness and no nonsense.

“Yes, yes. We’re leaving now,” he stated, practically pulling Rose out of the room and back down to the Med Bay. She was uncharacteristically quiet the whole way there.

He went straight to his workstation and started shoving his computer and other gadgets into a duffel bag. “So, care to tell me the significance of Norway?”

“It’s where we said goodbye,” she replied softly.

He looked up at her from his crouched position by the duffel bag. “Ah,” was all he said and he finished packing. Just then the doors opened and in strolled her team members. Corwin scowled rather darkly at the Master, who instead smiled brightly back at him.

“We heard you’re going to be away for two weeks,” Amelia stated.

“News travels fast.”

“Harold kept us updated on you and told us when you woke up. He also told us that Samuel ordered you on a two week leave.”

“Traitor,” muttered the Master under his breath, low enough for only Rose to hear.

“We just wanted to come and see you and say goodbye,” Matt interjected.

“And don’t bring him back,” Corwin warned.

“Awe, you’re just pissed cos he didn’t order you any strippers,” Matt replied, grinning wolfishly.

Corwin shot him a venomous glare.

“Anyways,” Amelia stated loudly, halting all other arguments that were about to erupt. “We’ll see you both in two weeks. Glad to see you’re doing OK, Rose.”

“You look after her, Suits,” Matt said, wagging a finger warningly at the Master.

He rolled his eyes at the bigger man.

“Of course he will. He stayed by her side for two weeks straight,” Susie piped up.

“OK. Enough with the mushy, gushy domestics. All of you say your goodbyes so we can get the hell out of here,” the Master bluntly stated, his patience having come to an end.

Rose gave each of them a hug and promised to see them in two weeks and they filed out, the room quiet once again. He hoisted the duffel bag on his shoulder and turned to her. “Ready?”

She crossed her arms over her chest and smiled a knowing smile at him.

“What?” he asked.

“You stayed with me for two weeks.”

“Yes I did. Get to the point.”

She grinned wider, her tongue poking out between her teeth. “You must love me.” Her eyes widened as she realised what she had just said. She hadn’t meant to say that. She had the urge to clap her hand over her mouth.

He just looked at her with an unreadable expression. Then after a beat, he said, “I’m certainly not denying it. Now let’s get going. I’ve been cooped up in this place for far too long.”

She stood there stunned. He had basically admitted that he loved her. And she had no response. Did she love him back?

His face softened as he saw her internal struggle. “No need to declare our undying love, Rose. We know what we are to each other.” He turned and called over his shoulder, “Coming?”

“Yup,” she said, running to catch up to him. He took her hand in his free hand and they headed down to her car. He was right. She knew how she felt about him, and vice versa. She didn’t want to let him go, now that he was in her life. The thought was unbearable. And as infuriating as what he could be, she wouldn’t have him any other way. They made each other better. The Doctor was right about one thing, though. It really didn’t need saying.


	13. Chapter 13

They drove back to the house and she went to her bedroom, deciding to get a shower. She stripped off her shirt and felt the ache in her shoulder, noticing that it was taped over with a gauze pad. She went and stood in front of the mirror and gently pried it off to get a better look at the wound.

She blinked in surprise. It had been a long time since she had seen an injury on herself that hadn’t healed rapidly.

The wound was a bit smaller than her fist and still looked raw, the beginnings of a scab starting to form. The outer edges were bruised a purple and green color. This was going to take more than two week to heal fully. Even she had to admit that.

“Let me clean that and bandage it back up,” the Master said from behind her.

“Can’t we run the dermal regenerator over it? Help it heal quicker?” she asked, turning to him. Her horror vastly outweighed her embarrassment of facing him topless.

“I have been using the dermal regenerator,” he said calmly.

Her eyes widened. “Really? And it still looks like this?”

“If it’s any consolation, it looks better than what it did last week.”

She turned back to look in the mirror. She had taken her healing powers for granted all these years, never imagining a day where she would encounter something that she couldn’t heal from.

“Sit on the bed,” he said softly.

She complied and he gently cleaned the wound and placed some salve onto it before patching it up with the gauze pad. He was clinical and methodical, his focus entirely on tending to her wound.

“Take a bath instead and try not to get it wet. I’ll get the bags packed.”

He stood to leave, but stopped and looked down at her, his eyes swirling with some emotion that she could not name. “I’m glad you’re OK, Rose.”

She smiled up at him. “Me, too,” she whispered.

He smiled back and left, leaving her to get bathed and dressed.

 

An hour later she came downstairs, dressed in jeans, sneakers and a pale pink top. She shrugged on her leather jacket. In the kitchen she found food waiting for her on the table. It was simple, a Caesar salad and chicken. She hadn’t eaten in two weeks and knew her stomach had shrunk. She made some tea and ate silently at the table, wondering idly where the Master was. She cleaned up her dishes and went to look for him. There were two suitcases waiting by the front door. She went up to his room, but he wasn’t there. His room was neat and tidy, the bed made and everything in order. The room was dark, from black curtains and bedding, to the furniture of dark wood. There was no doubt that this indeed was his room.

She heard the door open and she went downstairs to find him. She stopped dead in her tracks. He stood before her in his expensive black suit, his bleach blonde hair now brown and styled all business-like. She blinked, not knowing whether she liked this looked. She kind of fancied the blonde hair on him.

“What do you think?” he asked stoically.

“You didn’t really take my comment about your hair seriously, did you?” she asked.

“No. Yes. A bit. But the blonde reminded me of when I was absolutely bonkers. It came with a regeneration gone wrong, a regeneration that left me intensely insane.”

She came up to him and cupped his cheek. “You’re not that man anymore.”

His hands came up and rested lightly on her hips. “I came very close, when I thought I had lost you. I would have murdered Luloxia and I would have dragged out her death, made her feel every ounce of pain I was feeling.”

“But you stopped. You stopped yourself and that’s what matters.”

He shook his head slightly. “You stopped me, Rose. You chased away the madness.”

It was now her turn to shake her head. “No, Master. No one can make you do something you don’t want to do. You stopped because you wanted to.”

He smiled crookedly. “You said my name.”

She leaned up and kissed him lightly on his soft lips. “Only in private. I’m definitely not going to call you that in public.”

“Fair enough,” he said, pulling her in closer and kissing her tenderly. “I think we had better get going.”

She nodded. She grabbed her handbag and he picked up the suitcases. She wondered what they were going to find in Norway. She was filled with anticipation and trepidation. Did the tear have something to do with the Doctor? Was she hoping it had something to do with the Doctor? As she looked at the Master, it wasn’t the Doctor she was envisioning. It was the Master. A man she wanted to have experiences with. A man she wanted to share her life with. He had made her better and she had made him better. Two broken pieces fitting perfectly together to make a whole.

 

They made their way to the airport and boarded a private Zeppelin. The flight would take ten hours and would be an overnight flight. Their cabin was at the end of the Zeppelin, a massive room with a huge window that looked out over the scenery. The bed was massive, easily fitting six people. There were closets in the room, but she didn’t bother to unpack. They would be in Norway by early morning and she didn’t want to get up at some ungodly hour to repack suitcases. The sky was turning duskish with the impending night that was to come.

The Master poured a glass of brandy for himself and turned to Rose. He reached into his pocket and produced a white pill. “Take this for the pain. Best not to have any alcohol.”

She got a bottle of water out of the bar fridge in their room and swallowed the pill gratefully. The pain had steadily increased with every move and action she had taken and it was getting to the point that she starting to feel weak.

“Let’s go have something to eat and then straight to bed for you.”

She didn’t protest as they made their way to the dining area, the pain having decreased dramatically. It must have been a painkiller that he had made himself. No painkiller that she knew of worked this fast.

They ordered steak with vegetables and roasted potatoes. The good thing about flying privately was that the food was exceptionally better.

She barely finished half of what was on her plate, but the Master looked pleased. She sat back, feeling uncomfortably full and drowsy. Her eyelids felt heavy, the urge to fall asleep weighing heavy on her body. She rested her head against the back of her chair and felt herself being lifted up and carried to their room. She snuggled against his chest, his strong arms holding her close.

He laid her gently on the bed and pulled off her socks and shoes. “Want me to take off the rest of your clothes?” he asked. It should have sounded predatory, but his tone was utterly that of a caring partner.

She couldn’t even bother to answer, sleep dragging her under swiftly and effectively.

 

She awoke slowly, her eyes trying to adjust to the darkness. She heard the Master murmur in his sleep behind her, and his arm that was flung across her waist pulled her closer. His nose nuzzled in her hair, breathing in her scent and she smiled at how comforting it felt to be spooned by him. She shifted and snuggled in closer to him. Her eyes widened as she realised that all he was wearing were boxer briefs. And she realised that all she was wearing were her panties and a strappy pajama top.

His arm shifted and his hand splayed across her stomach. She felt her breathing quicken as she felt him growing hard behind her, his erection pressing against her bum. His fingers started moving in a slow, sensual dance as he traced patterns on her abdomen. His nose nuzzled against the back of her neck and he placed a kiss there, sending a shiver of anticipation coursing through her body. His fingers continued their slow torture and she gasped as he reached the hemline of her panties. He trailed his fingers along the edge, back and forth, slowly and exotically. He continued kissing along her neck and shoulders, heating up her body wherever he touched or kissed.

He trailed one finger under her hemline. The anticipation was too much and she placed her hand on his. He stilled. She then guided his hand under her panties, letting his fingers dip between her folds, feeling how wet she was. She heard his breathing quicken and then he rubbed slowly and sensually against her clit. The sensation was overwhelming and she wanted more. She rocked her hips against his, moaning in pleasure. She withdrew her hand and snaked it between them, cupping his hard erection. He groaned against her neck and involuntarily thrust against her hand. He thrust a long finger inside of her, causing her to cry out. God, she wanted more. She needed more. He seemed to come to the same conclusion and he swiftly withdrew his hand and she turned on her back to watch as he stripped off his boxers, his erection springing free.

He looked over at her with dark eyes as he slowly pulled down her panties. She sat up and impatiently pulled her top off. She didn’t want to wait anymore. There would be time for foreplay later. Right now, she wanted him with such an intensity that it burned right through her. He saw the look in her eyes and was instantly on top of her, his mouth crashing against hers. Her hands were in his hair, her nails scraping against his scalp as she opened her mouth for him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, urging him to enter her. He pulled back slightly and looked down at her with a look that was mixed with need and desire and wonder.

“Is this what you want, Rose?” he whispered.

“Yes,” she replied with conviction.

“Is it me that you want?”

She cupped his face so he was forced to see the sincerity in her face. “Always.”

“Say my name,” he urged, his voice strained with restraint. He was pressed against her entrance.

“Master,” she whispered like a prayer.

This was the answer he needed and he thrust into her, both crying out in pleasure. He stilled, letting her adjust.

“Make love to me, Master,” she murmured against his ear.

He groaned and thrust into her again, setting up a slow rhythm as he savored their joining and making love to her. He kissed her tenderly, as though he were worshiping her.

His pace started to quicken, his thrusts becoming harder as urgency for completion overtook them both. She cried out as her orgasm overtook her, her nails digging into the muscles in his back and she cried out his name. He thrust a few more times before his own orgasm came, and he spilled into her, her name whispered reverently in her ear.

They clung to each other, each breathing hard. He finally lifted his weight off of her and looked down at her with such a tender look that it made her heart ache. He reached up and brushed a stray strand of hair from her face. “My Rose,” he murmured.

“My Master,” she whispered back, the early morning air reverberating with their vows.


	14. Chapter 14

They landed at the airport and got into the rental car that the Master had reserved and headed to the hotel. They checked into their room and the Master started rummaging in his bag for the things he would need.

“Did the device give an exact location?” she asked, praying that it would not be that beach.

“Not really. I’ve estimated that it’s about forty miles from here. I checked on the map and it’s in the country.”

She nodded, relief flooding her. Anticipation suddenly washed over her, the feeling she always got when she was heading into a mystery or adventure. She couldn’t help but get excited.

He stood, all his bits and bobs shoved deep down into the abyss of his pockets. “Ready to go exploring?” he asked, his eyes alight.

She grinned back and took his proffered hand. His whole attitude and demeanor had been lighter since they had made love, as though he had been reassured of her love for him. And she realised that she had indeed grown to love him.

They drove until the device started beeping insistently. He pulled up to the side of the road and parked the car. “We’ll have to walk the rest of the way.”

She got out the car and looked around at the scenery. The countryside truly was spectacular, with the snow-capped mountains in the background and the lush green fields with thick copse of trees surrounding them. The air was chilly and she zipped her jacket right up to her neck. The Master stood there in his suit, looking impervious to the cold, looked down at the device in his hand.

“Not too far from here. I’d say past that field and beyond that forest.”

She smirked. “Are you sure you can handle getting your shoes muddied?” she teased.

He sighed dramatically. “It’s a sacrifice. But I have plenty more,” he said, flashing her a grin.

She shook her head, still smiling. “I really don’t want to know. Come on, let’s go solve this mystery.”

They walked through the field that was thick and dense with the brightest green grass Rose had ever seen. They came to the outskirts of the forest and the Master stopped, turning to her with a mischievous glint in his eye. “Not afraid of the dark, are you, Rose?”

“Depends. Are you afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?”

“Terrified,” he replied in mock terror.

She grinned and took his hand. “Don’t worry. I’ll protect you.”

He chuckled. “I’ve gone soft in my old age. Never thought that I would need protecting.” Then he became serious as the beeping started getting louder as they made their way through the dark forest. It was eerily quiet, all noise hushed by the dense growth. They weaved their way through trees, stepping gingerly over roots. Soon light started pouring through the trees as the denseness thinned out and they suddenly found themselves in a clearing. There in the middle of the clearing stood a dilapidated cottage, the roof covered in lime green moss and a tree even growing through the roof.

The Master looked at the cottage and then at the device. “In there, would be my guess.”

Rose frowned. “I wonder what the significance of the tear being in that house is?”

“Things like this don’t usually have a significant meaning behind them,” he commented as they made their way to the cottage.

“Oh, I don’t know. Has been known to happen.”

He glanced over at her with a sharp gaze. “Elaborate, please.”

“When the Doctor left me on that beach, the name of that beach was Darlig ulv stranden, which translates to Bad Wolf Bay. That was where the tear opened up the last time.”

“So you’re thinking that this time it has to have some importance to it?” he asked, his attention now on the door that was rotted down to almost nothing. What was left of it was also covered in moss.

“Only one way to find out,” she replied. She pulled at the door, a big chunk of rotted wood coming away in her hand. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. She threw the wood to the side and ducked down as she entered the house. He pulled a flashlight out of his pocket and followed her.

The cottage looked like it was about to fall down. The floor was covered in leaves and dust and animal droppings. It was a small cottage, with a little kitchen to their left. The door they came in led them to the lounge, where the tree was growing. They made their way around the tree and there were two closed doors to their right.

“Where’s the bathroom?” Rose asked.

“Something this old, they didn’t have bathrooms. Bed pans were the things back in the day.”

Rose crinkled her nose. “So which door?”

He shrugged. “Just pick one.” She chose the one on the left, the wooden door surprisingly intact. The Master stayed close behind her, flashing the light around the room. Pieces of broken furniture littered the floor. Where there had once been a window was now covered in moss and ivy. Rose shivered at how cold it felt in this room, an ominous foreboding emanating through the walls.

“I wonder what happened here?” she whispered.

The Master was carefully surveying the room. “Abandoned with time. Like everything, it had its time and it came to an end.”

She looked around one last time and they walked out, the Master closing the door behind them. He then went to the next room. “Ready?” he asked.

She nodded. He opened the door and they stepped in and froze. On the wall opposite them was a crack in the wall, glowing golden and white, lighting up the room, chasing away the shadows.

“What is that?” Rose asked in awe.

The Master moved forward and knelt by the crack. “It’s a crack. A split in the skin of reality. Two parts of time and space that should never have touched, pressed together. You knock down the wall and the crack would still be there.”

She came over to him, kneeling by his side. “Is it bad?”

“Hard to say,” he said, peering closer at the crack. “Some cracks act as a wormhole. Other cracks can wipe a person from existence.”

She bit at her bottom lip. She stared at the crack, the swirling light from within seeming to call to her. And she heard something. Almost like the tendrils of a dying song. “Do you hear that?” she asked.

“Hear what?” he asked, turning his ear toward the crack.

She knew that song. It was a song from so long, long ago. A song embedded into her memory, but she just couldn’t recall from when she had heard it. It was calling to her, urging her.

“A song,” she whispered. And before he could stop her, she plunged her arm into the crack.

“Rose! What are you doing?” the Master shouted, panic lacing his voice.

“It’s Ok. It won’t hurt me,” she answered as she felt around.

“You don’t know that for sure. You could have been wiped from memory.”

She furrowed her brow in concentration as her fingertips brushed against something. “I think I found something,” she said. She shifted to reach further, the crack almost up to her shoulder. She got a hold of it and pulled it out. It was a bit bigger than her hand and wooden. She slowly flipped it over and felt her heart stutter.

“What is it?” the Master asked.

“It’s a piece of the Tardis,” she whispered, showing him the wooden piece of the Tardis with the words ‘POLICE TE’ written on the white paint and bordered with the Tardis blue. The rest of the word was cut off. But she knew it was part of the Doctor’s Tardis. The Master took it and studied it.

“What do you think happened?” she asked, her voice slightly shaky.

“The Tardis exploded.”

“And…the Doctor?” she asked.

He looked up at her sharply. “Why do you ask? You still care about him?” His voice had taken on a bitterness.

“Of course I do.” Hurt flashed through his brown eyes. “I loved him once, but our time is over. Doesn’t mean I have to stop caring about him.”

He blinked at her words, his eyes still uncertain. She clasped his hand that wasn’t holding the piece of Tardis. “I love you, Master. Get that in your thick skull.”

He smiled slowly and softly at her and nodded.

“So, the Doctor. Do you think he got himself blown up as well?”

“Well, I’m certainly not rummaging in there for a body, if that’s what you want.”

She bit her bottom lip. She reached for the piece of Tardis and he handed it to her without a word. She stroked the piece affectionately. “The poor Tardis. She truly was beautiful.” She sighed and put the piece back in the crack, watching it disappear into the light. Then she gingerly reached back in.

“Are you seriously looking for the body?” the Master asked.

“No. I thought I felt something else,” she replied. Her fingers brushed against it and she grinned in triumph. She pulled it out and opened up her palm. He was instantly by her side.

“Do you know what that is?” he asked in wonderment.

She stroked the piece and it glowed golden at her touch. She looked up at him. “No. What is it?”

“That is a Tardis coral. Do you know what that means?” he asked, his voice rising in excitement.

She shook her head.

He clasped her on her shoulders. “It means, Rose, that we can grow our own Tardis.”

Her eyes widened. She looked back down at the glowing coral and then she looked back up at him. “How?”

He gave her a knowing grin. “We have an exceptional energy source. Perfect for growing a Tardis.”

“We do?” she asked.

“Oh, yes,” he said and then placed his index finger on her chest.

Her eyes widened in understanding. “You mean to tell me that my power can make a Tardis grow?”

“You are full of Atron and Vortex energy. Just the fuel a Tardis needs.”

“How long?” she asked, giddy with the implications.

“She should be up and running in a year.”

She felt like her face was going to split from grinning so much. “Oh. That’s brilliant.”

Suddenly the crack flashed a brilliant white and they both scampered back, watching as the crack grew bigger.

“What’s happening?” she asked.

“My guess is that the Doctor is closing the cracks.”

She watched as the crack widened and then snapped shut, the light and crack disappearing. All that could be heard now was their breathing in the suddenly dark room.

“At least he’s still out there, alive and kicking about,” she said with finality. “Let’s go.”

Once they exited the house, back into the bright daylight, she handed him the Tardis coral. She didn’t know whether to feel relieved that she hadn’t seen the Doctor. Part of her suspected that this anomaly was his doing. But had she really been hoping to see him again? She remembered the hurt that flashed through the Master’s eyes when she had enquired about the Doctor. She never wanted to see that hurt in his eyes again, nor did she want to be the one to place that hurt there. He had come into her world and had settled himself in her heart.

He put the coral in his jacket pocket and took a deep breath. Then he turned to her and grinned. “So you love me?”

She rolled her eyes and bumped his shoulder with her own. “You know I do.”

He was silent for a moment and the he replied. “Yes, yes I do.”

They made their way back through the woods and back to the car, each lost in their own thoughts.

“So, we’re going to have our own Tardis,” she stated as they started driving back to the hotel.

“All of time and space at our disposal,” he agreed, his eyes on the road.

“Yeah,” she said softly, staring out the window. It had started to rain lightly, almost like a fine misty rain.

“What’s wrong, Rose?” he asked, placing a hand on her upper thigh, though he still kept his eyes on the road.

“You have a way to escape now. Do you really want to stay with me, knowing that you now have a way to leave this world, maybe even find a way back to the Prime Universe?”

He was silent for a moment. “Let me ask you something. If that crack had been a way for you to go back to him, would you have gone?”

She blinked and looked over at him. “No. Like I said, my time with him is over. By your side is where I want to be now.”

He nodded. “So to throw your words back in your face, I love you, Rose. Get that into your thick skull.”

She laughed out loud.

His face softened as he smiled back at her. “We, and I put emphasis on ‘we’, are going to have the whole of time and space at our disposal. If you think that I’m going to leave you behind, then you are being exceptionally daft.”

“That’s what I like about you,” she murmured.

“What’s that?” he asked, his thumb rubbing over her thigh.

“You don’t mince your words. You mean what you say. You’re bluntly honest. It’s…refreshing.”

“I’ll always be honest with you, Rose. Even if the truth hurts.”

She lifted his hand off her thigh and he made a sound of protest. She kissed the back of his hand. “Thank-you.”

“You’re welcome. Now can I put my hand back on your thigh? I was rather enjoying feeling you up.”

She chuckled, but did what he asked. “Get us back to the hotel and we’ll be doing more than feeling each other up.”

He glanced at her and then increased his speed, suddenly eager to get back to the hotel.

 

She awoke to the dark room. She had fallen asleep curled up in his arms, but now the bed was empty. She rolled over and saw him sitting at the desk, the lamp turned down to a soft glow. He had his laptop on and was sitting there, turning the coral piece over in his hand.

“What you thinking about?” she asked softly, resting her weight on her elbows.

He looked up at her, his eyes looking almost black in the dull light of the room. He placed the coral piece gently down on the desk and came over to her, sitting on the bed. He traced his fingers down her arm and then up again, making her shiver. She was completely naked, the sheet only covering her bottom half.

“I was thinking about the future.”

She sat up properly now and he swiftly scooped her onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he looked up into her eyes, his expression soft and tender.

“And what about the future?” she whispered.

“We’ve got two weeks leave.”

She nuzzled against his neck. “Two weeks all to ourselves.”

“You’re making it hard to concentrate,” he growled.

“That’s kinda the point, Master,” she said.

“Hmm. I love it when you say my name. I especially loved it when you screamed it out earlier on.”

She kissed along his neck and then nibbled on his earlobe, causing him to groan. He swiftly flipped her on the bed, making her squeal in surprise. “I can never get enough of you,” he growled before his lips crashed against her own.

They made love, a lovemaking that was filled with passion and urgency and ardor.

Afterwards, she lay in his arms, sated, and idly caressing his chest with her fingertips. His own fingers were tracing along her spine. His face looked peaceful and content as he lay there and she thought that he looked so perfect, right in this moment.

“So what about the future?” she asked.

He looked down at her and quirked an eyebrow. “So now you want to talk about the future?”

She grinned. “Yup, now that I’ve had my way with you.”

“I beg to differ. I definitely think I had my way with you.”

“Let’s meet in the middle and say we had our way with each other.”

“Sounds about right,” he murmured.

“So?” she pressed.

“I was thinking that when we get back we should find another place.”

“Really?” she asked amused.

“Yes. I really dislike that house. So boring and bland. Why did you choose it in the first place?”

She bit her bottom lip. “I chose it mainly because it is so secluded. If I lost control again, I wouldn’t risk hurting neighbors.”

“Hmm. I’ll find us something.” He was now looking up at the ceiling, deep in thought.

“So, once we get the Tardis up and running, are you going to try and find a way back to the Prime Universe?”

“No. The tears have been sealed. If we even try to attempt it, it could destroy both universes.”

“Yeah, that’s what the Doctor said. That’s why he couldn’t come back to get me the first time.”

He was silent for a moment, then he said softly, “I would have. I would have destroyed both Universes to get you back.”

She snuggled in closer to him. “I might have just let you.”

He kissed the top of her head, his arm around her pulling her closer. “Let me clean that wound and change the bandages.”

She sighed, but sat up as he went to get the supplies. Funny enough, her shoulder hadn’t bothered her since they had left the cottage. He sat beside her and gently pried the patch off her shoulder. She could sense something was wrong when he froze and just stared.

“What’s wrong?”

His eyes flickered up to her. “I think you should take a look in the mirror.”

She jumped up and quickly made her way to the bathroom, flicking on the lights. She went to the mirror over the sink and froze. Her shoulder was completely healed. Not even a scar.

She saw the Master enter the bathroom. “How?” she asked.

He rubbed at his chin thoughtfully. “Honestly, I don’t know. It might have been when you put your arm in that crack. The time energy in there might have healed you. Maybe it has something to do with you being a creature of time.”

She looked back in the mirror, her eyes wide in amazement. Coming to Norway hadn’t been a coincidence. Just like the Master coming in to her life hadn’t been coincidental. It felt like everything had been leading up to them finding each other.


	15. Chapter 15

For the next two weeks, they travelled and explored Norway, stopping at various hotels each night. The Master had bought a small aquarium for their coral. He had synthesised soil for her and the aquarium was even equipped with a hose that emitted a fine, misty spray. Each night she sat with the coral in the palm of her hand, transferring some of her power to it. And it was working. The coral, which had first fitted into the palm of her hand, was now twice the size.

Rose had never developed telepathy from Bad Wolf, so it was the Master who made the necessary telepathic connection to the baby Tardis.

“With my mental connection and your power, she’s going to be a powerful Tardis,” he said on their last night in Norway. Tomorrow they would board the Zeppelin and head back to London.

“I wish I could communicate with her,” Rose mused.

“I find it strange that you never developed any sort of telepathy.”

“Still have a human brain. Being Bad Wolf didn’t make me any smarter or change my brain.”

“You would have been unstoppable.”

“I think I would have been cold and callous. By keeping my human brain I ensured I would keep my empathy and moral structure.”

He gave a mock yawn. “Boring.”

“Oh, shut up,” she scolded, slapping at his arm with her free hand. She placed the coral gently back in the aquarium and turned to him. “I don’t know how I’m going to make it through a year. It’s like the excitement is too much.”

He leaned back in his chair. “We could always build ourselves an army and take over the world. Should keep us entertained for, oh I don’t know, three months.”

She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

He sighed dramatically. “Being good is so boring. Well, at least I’ll have Cornhole for comic relief.”

She made a mental note to ask Samuel for as much assignments abroad as possible. “So I guess we’ll have to find something to keep us occupied.”

“Oh, I can think of a few things that will keep me occupied,” he replied with a salacious grin.

She chuckled. “You’re insatiable.”

“When it comes to you, yes I am.”

They arrived in London late afternoon and they went to retrieve her car from the reserved parking.

“What happened to my car?” Rose asked as they neared it.

“What do you mean?” the Master asked as he unlocked it and climbed in.

She climbed into the passenger seat and buckled up. “I mean, all the scratches and dings are gone.”

“I know. I got Matt to take it into the garage while we were away.” He pulled out of the parking lot and they started heading back to their house. “By the way, I also asked Samuel for another two weeks off.”

“What?” she cried.

“He seemed rather thrilled with the news. Can’t imagine why.”

“But why would you want another two weeks off? Working at Torchwood keeps us from being bored.”

“True, but there’s something rather more important I want to do.”

“Like what?”

“I told you, Rose. I want to find another place. Try and keep up,” he said impatiently.

She mulled it over. “Is it going to be like when you went clothes shopping?”

“Whatever do you mean?” he asked innocently.

She groaned. “You’re going to be absolutely picky, aren’t you?”

He gave a sly grin. “I’m not picky. I only choose the best.” He looked over at her and gave an exaggerated wink.

She shook her head. “Nope. Nope. You can go pick a place. I’m going back to work. Shopping with you once was enough for me.”

He chuckled. “You do realise that I only did that so you would give me your credit card.”

Inwardly she was grinning, though outwardly she was glaring at him. She knew by now how scheming and calculating he could be, and this news hardly surprised her. “Yeah, where is my credit card?”

“In your purse. Been there for a while now.”

“What?”

“I made a few investments. Made a killing. Paid off your credit card and returned it about four weeks ago.”

She gaped at him and he grinned at the look on her face. “I told you, Rose. I’m a genius.”

“What else have you been up to?” she asked wearily.

His grin broadened. “Oh, this and that,” he drawled.

She groaned. “What am I going to do with you?”

“You really want me to answer that?”

 

She awoke the next morning in her bed and rolled over, not surprised to find he wasn’t there. He lay with her every night until she fell asleep and then he went off to do whatever he did during the night. She didn’t begrudge him that. She didn’t expect him to lay with her all night until she woke up. A person could go mad alone with their thoughts.

“Morning, Beautiful,” he said from the doorway, a cup of tea in his hand.

“Morning,” she said. She sat up as he handed her the mug of tea, the blankets and sheet falling down to reveal her naked torso. She took a grateful sip. Perfect as always.

“Sleep well?” he asked, drawing back the curtains and revealing the bleak sky outside. It was going to be a wet, cold day today.

“When you eventually let me go to sleep,” she replied, grinning.

He grinned back, his eyes roaming over her nakedness. She felt her pulse quicken, as it always did when he looked at her like he wanted to feast slowly on her.

But he came over and gave her a quick peck on the lips. “Get showered and dressed. Breakfast will be ready. We have a lot to do today.”

She grimaced at the thought of going house hunting, but finished her tea and jumped in the shower. She dried off and went to go put some clothes on. She frowned as she tried to squeeze them up over her hips. She tried another pair of jeans, and it was the same.

She stormed downstairs in just her bra and panties. “Master!” she shouted.

“In the kitchen,” he called back.

She stormed into the kitchen, glaring daggers at him. He turned around from the stove and his eyes slowly roved over her body. She threw the pair of jeans at him, which he swiftly caught and tossed to the side.

“They don’t fit,” she snarled.

“Okay,” he said slowly.

“All that food you’ve been feeding me has made me put on weight!” she shouted.

He turned back to the stove to flip the eggs. “Good. You needed a few extra pounds on you.”

“I don’t have any clothes to wear. And I was quite happy with the weight I was!”

He turned his attention back to her. “I think you look great like this. Curves on you are beautiful. I’ve been enjoying them quite a bit lately.”

She wanted to throttle him. She really did. She could literally envision wrapping her fingers around his throat and shaking him. She breathed in deeply through her nose and stalked back to her bedroom.

She stood in front of her mirror, taking a good, hard look at herself. Where her face had been thin and almost gaunt, there was now a subtle softness and roundness to her features. There was a slight hint of curves on her hips and her breasts were even straining against their confinements of the bra.

“You look beautiful, Rose,” he said softly from the doorway. She looked up at his reflection in the mirror. His face was utterly serious and sincere. He strode in and stood behind her, placing his hands on the curves of her hips. “The most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on.”

“For an apology, that was alright,” she huffed.

“Oh, I wasn’t apologising. Simply stating a fact. Now get out of your pity party and find something to wear so that we can get going.”

She glared at him and pointed her finger at the door. “Out!” she hissed.

He chuckled and gave her a playful smack on the bottom before leaving. She glared at his retreating form and then went to her closet to find something to wear.

A few minutes later she came downstairs to the kitchen. He was sitting at the table, reading his newspaper and eating his breakfast of eggs, bacon and toast. He looked up and raised an eyebrow at her black yoga pants that were a little snug and her fluffy white sweater.

“You going house hunting dressed like that?”

“Yes. And if you have a problem with that, you know right where to shove it.”

He suppressed his smile. “Breakfast?” he asked innocently.

She narrowed her eyes at him and deliberately took an apple from the bowl on the counter. She tossed it in the air and then lodged it right at him. He caught it swiftly, his face showing no surprise at her actions. He took a bite out of the apple.

“Delicious,” he said with his mouth full, his eyes twinkling with mirth. He put the apple down and dabbed his mouth with his napkin. “How about I drop you off at the mall and you go get some new clothes and I’ll go and look at the two houses I have my eye on.”

She contemplated. “One condition.”

He waited.

“You put a gym in the house.”

 

He dropped her off at an upscale department store and she strolled in, feeling self-conscious about how she was dressed in such a fancy place. She stared around her, the store huge with rows upon rows of clothing and shoes. Where was she supposed to start? She grabbed a shopping cart and started browsing through the clothes racks. She decided to start with jeans.

“Oh, no Dearie,” a female Scottish voice said behind her. “You are a beautiful woman and shouldn’t demean yourself to wearing something common as jeans. They do you no justice.”

Rose turned around and came face to face with a striking woman. She looked to be in her mid-forties and had a petite figure that was oddly dressed in a Victorian style ensemble. Her blouse was white and stiff-collared with a brooch under her throat. Her skirt was ankle length and her jacket was puffed up at the lapels and both were plum in color. Her boots were sharp toed with tapered heels. Her black hair was neatly styled in a prim up-do and she wore a black boater hat that was tilted at an angle and was decorated with black and red berries. She had high cheekbones and thin lips that were done with red lipstick. And she had the most beautiful, mesmerising blue eyes Rose had ever seen. In her right hand she carried a black umbrella.

“Do I know you?” Rose asked, feeling like she knew this woman. And in the woman’s eyes there was familiarity.

The woman gave Rose a coquettish grin. She extended a slender hand. “I’m Missy.”

“Missy?” she asked, gingerly shaking her proffered hand.

The woman grinned openly now, her blue eyes sparkling. “Missy. Short for Mistress. I couldn’t very well go around calling myself Master now, could I? Especially not in this body.”

Rose’s jaw fell open, her eyes wide with surprise.

“Close your mouth, Rose. It’s very unladylike,” she reprimanded.

Rose shut her mouth and blinked, unable to form any coherent words. Missy just stood there, grinning at her. Finally she snapped to her senses. “Master?”

Missy rolled her eyes in such a familiar manner that it left no doubt in her mind that this was indeed the Master. Just female now. “Missy. I thought we had already established that. God, I forgot how slow you used to be.”

“You can change into a woman?” she asked incredulously.

“Oh yes,” she purred. “It makes things more exciting, don’t you think?” She twirled around, giggling gleefully. She looked at Rose and frowned. “You OK, Dear? You’re looking a bit pale there.”

“I think I need to sit down,” Rose answered shell-shocked.

Missy waved her hand dismissively. “Oh pish posh. You get used to it.”

“I do?”

Missy winked at her. “Oh, yes.”

“So we’re still together?”

Missy placed her hands on her hips, her gaze narrowing in a dangerous look. “Just because I changed into a woman doesn’t mean my feelings changed for you, Rose. And when I changed into a woman, you handled it way better than you are now. Though…I think this meeting might have something to do with that.”

“How did it happen?”

Missy shrugged nonchalantly. “Oh, this and that. Can’t reveal too much.”

“You showing up here has revealed too much.”

Missy smiled at her. “Let’s just say I’m closing the time loop. This was always supposed to happen. Now, if memory serves me correctly, you’re here to buy some news clothes for that lovely new figure of yours.”

“Which was your fault,” Rose retorted.

“That was past me. This me had nothing to do with it. So stop your whining and let’s do some girly shopping. Ooh, we should go get our nails done afterwards. Wouldn’t that be peachy?”

Rose looked Missy up and down with a disbelieving look. “You’re going to choose my clothes for me.”

“Is there a problem with that?”

“You’re not going to choose clothes like…that?” she asked cautiously, gesturing to the outfit Missy was wearing.

“Only a select few can pull off this look. You are not one of them. Though, bless your heart, you have tried.”

Rose’s eyebrows shot up into her hairline and Missy chuckled.

Missy leaned in conspiratorially and whispered loudly, “It’s called role playing, Rose.” She leaned back and gave an exaggerated wink. She then twirled on her tapered heels and called over her shoulder, “Time is a-wasting, Rose. Pick up the pace.”

Rose followed behind her numbly, pushing her cart. Missy hummed, and even broke out in a wordless song in a beautifully pitched voice as she picked out clothes. Dresses, slacks, suits, skirts. She examined each one with a critical eye. When she wasn’t looking, Rose threw in a few jeans that she thought might be her size.

“So how do you know my size?” she asked.

Missy gave her a condescending look. “I know your body very well, Rose. I know what size you wear. And if it pleases you, your size hasn’t changed over all the years we have been together.”

“That’s good to know,” she muttered. Then she asked more loudly, “So how long has it been for you?”

“Guess,” she teased. They were now in the underwear department and she was flinging assortment of lacy and provocative garments in the cart. Rose gingerly picked up a black strappy thing that was more string and lace and barely anything else. She quickly dropped it when she looked up and saw a knowing smirk on Missy’s face.

“Uh, fifty years?”

Missy sighed. “Cold.”

“One hundred?”

“Still cold,” Missy stated.

“Two hundred?”

“Getting warmer.”

“Two hundred and fifty.”

“You’re on fire. Caliente. That’s Spanish for hot.”

“Three hundred?” Rose asked nervously.

“Boom. You exploded,” Missy declared, making the exploding motion with her hands.

“Seriously. You’re still with me after three hundred years?”

Missy shrugged and then started dancing around. “We fight, we break up. We kiss, we make up. You, you don’t really want to stay, no. You, you don’t really want to go-o. You’re hot, then you’re cold. You’re yes, then you’re no. You’re in, then you’re out. You’re up, then you’re down.” She sang all of this in a perfect pitch and Rose could only watch this eccentric woman in amazement. Missy stopped her dance and bowed, her umbrella extended and acting as a support.

“Teletubbies and now Katy Perry. You are full of surprises,” Rose said cheekily, leaning on the cart and giving Missy a sassy grin.

Missy sauntered up to her and then picked up the lingerie that Rose had just been looking at, the flimsy garment dangling from her finger. “Wear this tonight and I’ll show you just how surprising I can be.”

Rose’s eyes widened and then she blushed furiously, which caused Missy to cackle.

“It’s adorable how innocent you used to be. Not anymore. Now you’re the one to make me blush.”

Rose looked at this woman, trying to figure her out. “You’re so different.”

Missy became more serious, straightening her jacket. “I’m more volatile in this regeneration. I’m more prone to mad outbursts than before. You certainly have your hands full trying to keep me out of mischief.”

“Do you feel the madness returning?”

“I was never sane to begin with. But it’s less when I’m with you. You’re my constant, Rose.”

Rose looked into those mesmerising blue eyes. Missy smiled softly at her and then looked around them. “Well, I think we got everything you need. Come here.”

Rose complied, walking straight up to Missy. The woman stroked her cheek and Rose could feel the familiarity in the touch. Then she closed the distance and kissed Rose tenderly. Rose closed her eyes and felt herself responding. It was strange, kissing a woman, but she knew and felt that underneath all of that was the Master. The same Time Lord she had fallen in love with.

Missy pulled back a soft smile on her lips. “Also forgot how tame we used to be.”

Rose quirked a smile. “We’re in a department store.”

“So? Never stopped us before.”

Rose felt like her eyes couldn’t get any wider and Missy just cackled with glee.

“Go on now and pay for all of that. We’ve been here three hours now and you should be getting a call from me soon.”

Rose nodded and went to go push her cart to the cashier.

“Oh, Rose?” Missy called out from behind her.

Rose turned to look back at her.

“I’m glad you chose me. Just thought you should know.”

Rose looked at her quizzically.

“You’ll find out sooner or later. Hopefully your ape brain can retain this memory,” she said bluntly and then strolled away. Rose watched as she walked past a man and deliberately tripped him with her umbrella, sending the man sprawling on the floor. Missy just walked on, never looking back or stopping.

Rose blinked at the strangeness of this woman. Her cell phone ringing bought her out of her stupor and she hastily dug her phone out of her handbag.

“Hello?”

“Are you done?” the Master drawled.

“Um, yeah. Just going to pay for it all.”

“Good. I’ll meet you out front in fifteen minutes,” he said.

“Uh, yeah. Ok. Bye,” she said, ending the call. Her brain still felt like it was unable to process what had just transpired.

She went to the cashier and paid for all her items, noting with irritation that the jeans were not there. Missy must have taken them out when she hadn’t been looking.

Her arms now laden with bags, she exited the department store and found the Master standing by her car, dark sunglasses on, waiting for her. When he saw her, he came over and took the bags from her, carrying them all with ease and put them in the trunk of the car.

She sat in the passenger seat and buckled up. She couldn’t help but glance at the Master, trying to figure out how he would become this other woman.

“Ok, spit it out. What’s bothering you?” he snapped as they drove back to their house.

“Can you regenerate into a woman?” she asked.

“Yes.”

She bit at her bottom lip and turned to look out the window.

“There’s a reason behind that question. What is it?” he asked, slightly impatient.

Rose looked down and picked at her nail. Should she tell him? Missy hadn’t warned her about telling the Master. But was it safe?

“Rose?” he pressed.

“I met your future self. You were a woman.”

He glanced over at her, his expression hidden behind his sunglasses. “Really? How did I look?”

“Really? That’s what you want to know? You’re not even surprised that you were a woman?”

“I am part of the most civilised civilisation in the universe. We are billions of years beyond you humans’ petty obsession with gender and associated stereotypes. So to answer your question, no I am not surprised that I turn into a woman.”

“Not even a teeny bit?” she teased.

He paused. “Not surprised, really. But it’s going to be a pain in the ass to try and figure out how to fasten a bra and walk in heels. And apply makeup.”

“A genius Time Lord like you, shouldn’t be hard for you to figure out.”

“Does it bother you?” he asked after a pause.

“I’m still trying to adjust to the idea that you can change gender. But after we kissed, I would have to say no. I could still feel that it was you.”

He nodded, appeased.

“So how did it go with house hunting?” she asked.

“I think I made the Realtor cry.”

Rose groaned.

“She was a blundering idiot, Rose. I finally had to hypnotise her so she would stop getting on my nerves.”

“You can’t do that, Master!” Rose exclaimed.

“Why not? It got her to shut up and she’s now currently finding us the perfect house. All in all, I say it was put to proper use.”

Rose rubbed at her face tiredly. “Morally, it’s just wrong.”

“I was never one for having high morals. You know that, Rose.”

She sighed and closed her eyes, resting her head against the headrest of the car. “Tomorrow, you snap her out of your hypnotism.”

“You’re going to have to give me an incentive.”

She opened her eyes and glared at him. Then the memory of what Missy had told her resurfaced. “You take the hypnotism off of her and I’ll make it worth your while tonight,” she said seductively.

He glanced over at her, his face still unreadable behind those dark sunglasses. “You’ve piqued my interest. How exactly are you going to make it worth my while?”

“Let’s just say that Missy helped me pick out something.”

“Missy?”

“Short for Mistress.”

“Ah. Makes sense. Well if future me had a hand in picking out this surprise, then I know it’s going to be good.”

Rose just grinned.

 

They arrived home and she took her bags up to her room. She stopped when she saw a box on the bed with a red ribbon tied around it. She placed her bags down on the floor and opened it. Inside was tissue paper and a card lay primly on top. She picked up the card to read it.

_These should come in handy for tonight. Missy_

“What’s that?” the Master asked from behind her as he helped bring in the rest of her bags.

“Apparently, future you thinks this would come in handy,” she replied, showing him the card.

He read it and then pulled back the tissue paper in the box. He was silent for a bit and then he looked up at her with smoldering eyes. “I think we’re going to have a lot of fun tonight.”

She looked in the box and froze as she saw all the sex toys and furry handcuffs and even chocolate body paint. There were other items that she didn’t even know what they were for.

She looked up at him with an almost lost expression. “You’re going to use all of that…on me?”

He smiled a slow, purely evil smile. He walked up to her, placing his hands on her hips and growled in her ear. “Oh, yes.”

“And you want me to wear that…other thing?” she asked nervously.

“Put it on,” he ordered.

“What? Now? Don’t you want to wait for tonight?”

“No,” he replied deadly serious.

She hesitated and then went to find the bag that had the lingerie. She went into the bathroom and pulled out the garment. She looked at it perplexed. How the hell was it supposed to go on? She somehow figured it out. And just like she thought, it was all string and bits of lace that was supposed to cover private bits. She let down her hair and it fell around her in soft waves. She fixed her makeup. She looked back in the bag and found a pair of stilettoes. When had Missy put those in there? She put them on and took a deep breath.

She opened the bathroom door and walked into her bedroom. The Master was lying on her bed, still in his black suit, hands behind his head, looking utterly relaxed. She wasn’t fooled.

“What do you think?” she asked seductively. Might as well play the part. This could turn out to be quite fun.

His eyes opened slowly, and then widened when he saw her. He slowly sat up, his eyes darkening. He swallowed hard and she grinned. It was good knowing she could have this effect on him.

“I think that after tonight, I’ll do whatever you ask of me,” he replied in a low husky voice, his eyes raking over her body.

She grinned. “Careful what you promise, Master.”

He shivered. “I love it when you say my name. Now come here.”

She obeyed.

 

She opened her eyes. It was still dark out, the bedside clock reading three in the morning. She carefully extracted herself from the Master’s embrace and went to the bathroom to use the loo. Afterwards she washed her hands and looked up in the mirror, her eyes widening. There were a few bite marks on her neck, shoulders and breasts, which were already starting to heal. There were bruises on her hips and upper arms. She ached in a pleasant way, remembering the various forms of pleasure she had experienced at his hands. She idly wondered about his back, remembering the scratches she had left on him in the throes of pleasure. She was certain she had even left a few bite marks of her own on him.

She put on her bathrobe and flicked off the light, trying not to make a noise. She paused at their bed and looked down at the Master, his face peaceful and serene. She remembered with pleasure how he had lost control, giving himself completely to her. And she had given herself completely to him.

She padded downstairs to get a glass of water. She frowned as she saw the light on in the kitchen. She cautiously made her way to the kitchen and stopped in the doorway when she saw Missy sitting at the kitchen table, fiddling with some device.

“Did you enjoy my gift?” she asked casually, her screwdriver whirring as she made some adjustments.

“I think you already know the answer to that,” she replied.

“Yes, I remember very well. It was the night that I truly knew that I was a goner and was completely yours.”

“And what about now?” Rose asked, coming to sit opposite Missy.

Missy looked up and quirked a smile. “I gave you my heart, Rose. It will forever belong to you and you alone. Remember that.”

Rose frowned. “What are you trying to tell me, Missy?”

Missy pocketed her device and stood, giving Rose a stiff smile. “Just remember, Rose.” She bent down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips and then stepped back. Rose stood as well.

Missy looked at her and gave her a soft smile. “My Rose,” she murmured and before Rose could reply, she touched a bracelet on her wrist and disappeared.

Rose blinked. She wondered if she would see her again? She went and drank a glass of water and then went to the Master’s bedroom, which was were the Tardis coral was being kept. She lifted off the lid to the aquarium and picked up the coral, cradling it in her palm. She was definitely getting bigger. She sat down on the edge of the bed and stroked the coral, which started glowing golden as she transferred some of her power to it.

“You truly are beautiful,” she murmured softly to it. “We are going to do great things, the three of us.”

She put the coral back in the aquarium and went back to her bedroom. The Master was still sleeping peacefully. She shed off the robe and climbed back into bed naked. He subconsciously cuddled up to her, wrapping his arm around her and breathing in her scent. She settled into his arms, content.

“I love you, Master,” she murmured softly.

“Love you, too, my Rose,” he replied sleepily.


	16. Chapter 16

Rose woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking. She sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She glanced over at the bedside table and saw the usual cup of tea there waiting for her. She smiled to herself. He really did enjoy taking care of her, regardless of the grumbling he did.

She sat there in bed sipping on her perfectly made tea. Once she had finished her tea she went and jumped in the shower. She stood in front of her mirror afterwards and looked at her body. All traces and marks from last night were gone, as was the pleasant soreness. She smirked, knowing that the marks she left on him were not fully healed.

She looked down at the bags from yesterday and decided to get changed. She chose black slacks and a beautiful blue blouse. As she stood in the mirror, she realised that she did indeed look striking in these clothes, as opposed to jeans and a tank top. More put together and accomplished. But she did vow to herself to go and get some more jeans. There was no way she was going to wear these clothes to work. Especially not chasing down some formidable alien.

She straightened her hair and applied her make-up and then went downstairs to the kitchen, where she found the Master reading his newspaper and eating his breakfast. She saw her plate of food waiting on the table for her and realised how ravenous she was. They had certainly worked up an appetite last night.

“I thought you were on a diet,” he commented as she dug into her bacon and cheese omelette.

“I worked up an appetite,” she replied.

He grinned knowingly. “You look lovely. I certainly do have taste.”

“Female you does. Not so sure about this you,” she teased.

“Same person underneath it all, Rose,” he said, taking a sip of his tea. “So the Realtor emailed me a few promising listings. I thought we could go and take a look at some of them today.”

“As long as you take off the hypnotism on her. Don’t think I didn’t forget about that.”

He sighed heavily. “If you insist.”

“I do. Does it wear off after a while or do you have to take it off yourself?”

“It doesn’t wear off, but like any form of hypnotism, it can be broken by anyone.”

“So if I snapped my fingers, would that work?”

He gave her a condescending look.

“Not that simple then.” she commented.

They finished up breakfast and cleared up. She grabbed her handbag and jacket, stopping when the Master frowned at her.

“What?” she asked.

“You’re dressed so elegantly and you want to top that off with a ratty leather jacket?”

She looked down at the jacket, realising he was right. She sighed and draped it over the back of the kitchen chair. “I’ll go and see if there’s anything in those bags.”

She marched back upstairs and promptly dumped all the contents onto the unmade bed. She shuffled through the garments but couldn’t find a jacket. She went to her closet and looked inside. Sweaters and hoodies. She found a black blazer. It wouldn’t be very warm wearing that, but she didn’t have much of a choice. All her clothing had been destroyed when she had blown up their house. She had come across the Doctor’s old clothes that had been left in the mansion that had once belonged to her parents and then Tony. She had bought them back, to this house, bringing them out every now and then to remind her of the Doctor. So when she had started to replenish her wardrobe, style hadn’t been at the top of her list. But the Master was a stylish man, a man with discernable tastes, and she found that this trait was starting to rub off on her.

She shrugged on the blazer and went downstairs. The Master quirked an enquiring eyebrow at her.

“We’ll need to go shopping for jackets. And maybe shoes,” she muttered as she walked past him and went to the car.

They drove along the countryside and he soon pulled up to a house. The Realtor was waiting for them out front. She was a medium height woman with straight brown hair that reached her shoulders in a long bob cut. She was dressed in grey slacks and a grey tweed jacket. As Rose neared her, she could tell that this woman was in her early forties, the fine lines of wrinkles starting to show.

“Are you sure you want me to take the hypnotism off? She really is quite annoying,” he whispered in her ear.

“Yes,” she said with finality.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” he said, straightening and then snapping his fingers.

She stared at him and he grinned. “Snapping only works for me.”

She rolled her eyes and stepped forward at the woman who was blinking, looking dazed.

“Hello. I’m Rose Tyler. Thank-you for coming out to show us this lovely house,” she greeted smoothly.

The woman blinked at her and then seemed to come to her senses. “Of course. Yes. Pleasure to meet you. My name is Margaret Daley.”

They shook hands and Margaret showed them around the house, completely professional and polite.

The house wasn’t huge or over the top, which was something Rose had been expecting the Master to choose. The outside was double storey and made of rock, giving it the appearance of a castle, though on a less grand scale. Ivy snaked up the walls and the house was surrounded by lush green lawn with towering trees lining the property. The inside was beautiful, with hardwood floor and high ceilings, the rooms spacious and airy, the big windows letting in enough light.

They went to see the other properties, but the first house stuck out in Rose’s mind.

“So what do you think?” the Master asked her after they had viewed the last house. Margaret was standing off to the side, letting them talk it out and come to a decision.

“Margaret was quite pleasant. Can’t see what you found annoying about her.”

“There doesn’t have to be a reason for her to get on my nerves.”

“I want the first house,” she stated, deciding to let him comment slide.

He grinned. “Done.”

“Hold up,” she said, grabbing his arm. “How can you afford this?”

“I told you. I made some investments, made a killing and now we are not wanting for anything.”

She narrowed her eyes. “What kind of investments?”

“The totally legal and boring kind,” he replied. He then walked up to Margaret, who eyed him with a weary caution. Rose went back to the car, the cold seeping through her thin blazer and going right through her bones.

The Master came back shortly and got in. “All the paperwork will be emailed and the house should be ours by the end of the week.”

“You work fast.”

“When I want something, yes.”

 

The next week was a flurry of packing. She had left her clothing for last and when she went to her bedroom that night to start boxing up some of the stuff, she found her wardrobe and dresser completely different. Gone were her old clothes, replaced by the new clothes Missy had picked out for her. In her closet hung new jackets that were stylish and elegant. The Master must have gone on another shopping spree. And at the bottom of her closet were rows of heels and boots. There were only two pairs of sneakers, and those were high-end name brands and completely new.

She sighed and went about boxing them all up. Tomorrow they would be on their way. All the furniture would be left behind, as the Master had purchased new furniture for their place. She thought it was all a waste, considering they were going to be gone in less than a year.

Then she looked around. Her jacket. She hadn’t seen her favorite leather jacket for almost a week. She stood abruptly. This was the last straw. She loved that jacket.

She stormed to the lounge, where he was relaxing on the couch and listening to classical music.

“Where’s my jacket?”

“Which one?” he asked, though his eyes betrayed that he knew exactly which one she was referring to.

“My leather jacket,” she ground out.

He studied her for a moment and then replied. “Indisposed.”

“What?” she asked, her heart sinking to her stomach.

“It was ratty and old and would not fit in with your new image.”

“That’s it!” she shouted, feeling her temper rising. “You had no right to get rid of it. That jacket had sentimental value.”

“Why? Because it reminded you of him?” he bit back, rising to his feet.

“Yes, you bastard. It’s the only thing I have left of him. And you went and got rid of it. You had no right. In fact, you had no right to get rid of all my other clothes.”

“Those other clothes did nothing for you. They looked hideous on you.”

“They were comfortable. You don’t honestly expect me to be all dolled up when relaxing at home, do you?”

“You’re with me now, so yes, I do expect you to play the part.” His eyes were guarded and cold, his stance stiff.

She felt the anger bubbling up inside of her. “You have no right to try and change me! This is who I am. This is the woman you fell in love with. If you truly loved me you wouldn’t try to change me.”

He stalked up to her, tension radiating through the air between them. “You changed me, Rose.”

“Bullshit! I didn’t tell you what you could or couldn’t wear. I wouldn’t dare get rid of something that you held dear to your heart.”

He laughed a cold and bitter laugh. “You do try to change me. You’re constantly telling me what I can and cannot do.”

“When it’s morally objectable, then yes, I do.”

He remained silent, his eyes narrowed dangerously at her.

“Give it back,” she snarled.

“No.”

“I said give it back.”

“Why? So you can have your precious memories of your perfect Doctor, all the while forgetting about me and the fact that I have given my heart to you. I have shown you in every way that I love you. Can you say the same about your Doctor, Rose?”

“He didn’t try to control me. He knew that wasn’t love.”

The Master laughed out loud, a sound that was very cruel to her ears. “He didn’t love you, Rose. Haven’t you figured that out by now?”

Rose blinked back the tears of surprise and hurt that had sprung to her eyes. “What did you just say?” she whispered.

He stormed up to her, his face inches from her own. He literally spat the words in her face. “I said he never loved you. To him, you’re just a stupid human girl. How could he love you? Lord knows, I’ve certainly tried, but you can’t even accept that. You just fling it all back in my face. Get over him, Rose. It’s getting quite pathetic how you still pine over him.”

She slapped him, the sound echoing through the room. He stumbled back with the force and looked up at her with anger flaring in those brown eyes.

“Get. Out,” she ground out through clenched teeth.

He straightened, his cheek turning red from where she had slapped him. “No.”

She saw in his eyes that he was deadly serious. “Fine,” she spat and then called up her power, the golden light bursting from her. His eyes widened as he hastily stepped back.

“Rose, what are you doing?” he shouted. All anger was gone from his features, replaced by fear and concern. His eyes were wide with impending horror, knowing he had gone too far and there was nothing he could do to rectify it.

She didn’t answer him, instead closing her eyes and calling up her power even more. And in a flash of blinding golden light, she was gone.


	17. Chapter 17

Rose opened her eyes, watching as the golden light receded. She stumbled back as the words the Master had flung in her face hit her. Had it all been a ruse? Had he truly loved her? He would never had said those things if he had loved her. Tears stung her eyes and she angrily wiped at her face. She had been such a fool.

She straightened and looked around, realising she was in the Tardis. The Doctor’s Tardis. She looked around wildly, searching for him, but the console room was empty. How had she managed to get here? She had never fully tested out her powers, always having been scared and weary of it. But now she realised she always had the power to return to him. She didn’t know whether to laugh or cry at this revelation.

The sound of the Tardis door opening bought her out of her musings and she looked up as she saw the familiar tall figure of her Doctor stumble in, his long brown coat flapping around him as he slowly closed the door behind him. He leaned against the door, breathing heavily.

“Doctor?” she called, now concerned. Something had happened to him.

His head snapped up and his eyes widened as he took in the sight of her. He wordlessly mouthed her name and then hunched over in pain.

She raced over to him. “It’s Ok. I’m here. What happened?”

“Radiation. I’ve put off regeneration and now it’s catching up,” he panted.

She swallowed hard. She had just returned to him and now he was going to change again. Then a thought hit her. “It’s okay. I can help with that,” she said soothingly, clutching at his arms. She willed up her power, concentrating on his regeneration energy and pushing it back down. She watched as the golden light of his regeneration energy faded and the pain left his face. She didn’t know how she knew that she could do it. It was almost like background knowledge.

He looked at her with wide eyes, almost fearful. “How?” he asked.

She gave him a sad smile. “Bad Wolf. I haven’t stopped the regeneration, just given you a bit of time. Though I could heal you so that you don’t regenerate. I’m sure I could do it.”

He gaped at her. His mouth opening and closing. Eventually he asked, “Show me,” he said, tapping at his temple.

She nodded and he placed his fingers on her temple and she let him in her mind, carefully closing off memories of the Master. She didn’t think he would appreciate seeing that and she felt rather ashamed. Instead she showed him everything else.

He pulled back slowly, shame and regret etched on his face. “I’m so sorry, Rose.”

She gave him a smile. “I know, Doctor. There’s nothing to be sorry about. You didn’t know.”

“I should have. I should have done tests. I should have…”

She cut him off by kissing him. He didn’t respond at first, surprised by her actions, but then he responded, kissing her back. And then it was like the wall had been broken down and he was kissing her with such fierceness that it took her breath away.

The kissed tapered off, leaving them both flushed and yearning for more. He caressed her cheek tenderly. “I’ve missed you so much, Rose.”

She leaned into his caress. “I’ve missed you, too, Doctor. What happened?”

He ran his tongue over his teeth. “Had a run in with the Master and had to stop the Time Lords bringing Gallifrey back and the Time War with it.”

“Did the Master hurt you?” she asked, her anger at that man redoubling.

The Doctor shook his head. “No. He actually helped me to stop them, sacrificing himself in the end. His madness was their doing.” He looked down, his eyes holding such sadness that it was heartbreaking to watch. He looked back up, reigning in his emotions. “No, I got hurt by saving Wilf, Donna’s grandfather.”

Rose nodded, remembering Donna. But her mind was now on the Master. He had skimmed over the part he played when he had recounted what happened with the Doctor and Gallifrey the first night they had met.

“I just said good-bye to you,” the Doctor said softly.

She looked up at him, confused.

“New Year’s Eve. Just before we met for the first time.”

She tried to think back, to remember. And then the memory hit her. A man hidden in the shadows. A man she had thought was drunk. Now she was finding out that it had been the Doctor all along, seriously injured.

“That was you?” she asked, tears springing to her eyes. He truly had loved her. Still loved her.

“Yes. Had to see you one last time before I regenerated.” He leaned in and kissed her again, slowly and tenderly, so many emotions and feelings tied up in that kiss. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. There wouldn’t be much time. He was going to regenerate soon unless she healed him. “Stay with me,” he pleaded.

She opened her eyes, the affirmative answer right on her lips. It would be so easy to say yes and forget about everything else. Forget about him. The Master. He had hurt her. But was it really bad enough to leave him forever? She frowned as the choice warred within her.

She glanced up and saw something, something shimmering around him like a thin golden strand. She knew instinctively that this was a possible Time Line, a possible future. She concentrated on the strand and saw him regenerating into a floppy-haired, gangly man who would go on to meet Amy Pond and marry her daughter, River. He would do great and wonderful things and even be happy. He would suffer heartache of losing his companions, but he was the Doctor that moved on and forgot. His lives would go on, the adventures continuing.

She noticed another strand and concentrated on this one. This one showed her staying with the Doctor, healing him, thus making sure he didn’t regenerate into this other version of himself. They would go on to be happy, travelling. But then gradually she would become unhappy, her heart yearning for the Master. And then she saw the fate of Earth. They would be too wrapped up in each other, ignoring the fate of Earth as other forces invaded and eventually annihilated her planet. And they would never know, until it was too late.

She stepped back, tears now coursing down her cheeks.

“Rose, what’s wrong?” the Doctor asked, trying to step closer to her, but she took another step back, shaking her head.

“I can’t,” she choked out.

“What? Why not? Rose, please, stay with me. We can give each other forever.”

His words were like a slap in the face. She had promised him forever, such a very long time ago. Before she knew better. And then the memory of what Missy had said to her came to her _. I gave you my heart, Rose. It will forever belong to you and you alone. Remember that._ Missy had known this moment was coming, had basically reassured her of the Master’s and her own love for her. But why had he said those things to her? It had all started with that jacket, a jacket he knew was associated with the Doctor, a piece of him that she refused to let go. Did he still doubt her love for him? The hurt on his face had been a good indication that the answer was yes. Yes, she loved the Master, but seeing the Doctor now, she realised that she still very much loved him. But their time was over. She had known that for a while now.

“If I stay, Earth’s fate will not be good, Doctor. Earth will suffer for our happiness.”

“And what about our happiness, Rose?” he pleaded, clutching at her hands.

She choked back a sob. “It was never meant for us to be happy together. Our time together is over, Doctor.” And her time with the Master was just beginning. They would give each other forever.

“You can’t seriously mean that, Rose,” he said, those chocolate brown eyes pleading earnestly with her.

She felt her whole heart shattering with the choice she had to make. An impossible choice. Why was fate so cruel? But she knew what she had to do.

She stepped up to him and cupped his face, kissing him fiercely and yet tenderly. He returned the kiss in earnest, his arms wrapping around her. She poured all of her love into that kiss. And also her goodbye.

And then she called up her power. The Doctor hesitated and then pulled back, though not completely out of her grasp.

“It’s time for you to forget me, Doctor,” she whispered.

“Rose, no!” he shouted, but far too late. She poured her power into him, making him forget this encounter with her. She called forth his regeneration, entwining it with her power, ensuring that this next regeneration would be the one to move on and forget. And it shattered her heart in a million pieces, having to do this, especially when she heard him utter, “I don’t want to go.”

She stepped back as he exploded in golden light and she called forth her power, disappearing from him forever.

 

She opened her eyes and fell to the floor on her knees. She placed her head in her hands and sobbed bitterly, feeling like her whole world was breaking and disintegrating.

“Rose?” a familiar voice called from beside her.

She looked up and saw the Master kneeling beside her, his hand outstretched, though not touching her. “Go away,” she choked and broke into more sobs, clutching her stomach as she rocked back and forth.

She felt him wrap his arms around her and she clutched at him without thinking about it. But then the memory of all those nasty things he said to her came flooding back and she pushed him away violently. She registered the hurt in his eyes, but she was so angry and hurt herself. He had no right to be hurt after what he had said.

“Don’t you dare touch me! Not after what you said.”

His eyes shimmered with tears. “I’m so sorry, Rose. I shouldn’t have said those things to you. I was just so hurt and frustrated that you still wanted him after all this time.”

She looked up at him, tears streaking her cheeks. “I went back to him.”

A look of absolute desolation came over his face, those brown eyes shimmering with hurt and tears. He swallowed hard and looked away. “Then why did you come back?” he whispered.

“Because it was either our happiness or the fate of the Earth.”

He hung his head, closing his eyes, obviously hoping to hear another answer.

She continued, her voice thick with tears. “And because our time together was over a long time ago. I had already given you my heart.”

“And I gave you mine,” he replied, his eyes now holding some hope. A fragile hope.

“But you broke my heart, my trust, Master,” she said bitterly.

His face contorted with shame. “I know, Rose. I truly am sorry. This is something that I will have to live with for the rest of my lives, knowing that I hurt you so deeply.”

Tears were still streaming down her face, her whole body feeling numb. “And I hurt you.”

He said nothing, just continued to look down at the floor. She couldn’t tell in the gloom whether he was crying or not. And right now she didn’t care. She felt so broken. “But I gave him up, mainly because it was wrong, but also to be with you.”

He slowly turned his head to look at her, his brown eyes holding so much emotion.

“Why would you say those things?” she asked.

He swallowed thickly. “To hurt you, the same way you were hurting me by holding on to him.”

She looked away at the intensity of his gaze, her focus now coming to the room. She had landed in the lounge, the moonlight and the light from the kitchen the only source of light. And then her focus sharpened as she looked out the window. She stood slowly and walked to the window. It was snowing outside. Strange. It shouldn’t be snowing this time of year.

“How long was I gone?” she asked, mesmerised by the scene outside.

“Three months,” he replied from behind her.

She turned to slowly face him. He was still kneeling on the floor, his hands resting on his knees.

She looked around the room again. They should have been in the other house by now. Why hadn’t he left? Unless it was because he waited for her. She turned back to him as the revelation hit her.

“You waited for me for three months?”

“I would have waited for all eternity for you, Rose,” he answered simply.

She didn’t know what to say to that. So she turned away and stiffly made her way upstairs to her bedroom. She flicked on the light and blinked. Everything was still as she had left it. Boxes lay about, some half packed with clothes. She went to the closet and blinked in surprise when she saw that all her old clothes, including the leather jacket, were there. She silently closed the closet and stripped down, crawling into bed in just her underwear. And she cried bitterly into her pillow, feeling like her whole soul and spirit was crushed.

She tossed and turned that night, sleep evading her as an uneasy feeling came over her. All she could picture was the absolute desolation and hurt on the Master’s face. She was just as much to blame as he was. She had hurt him just as much.

She climbed out of bed and put on her bathrobe and made her way downstairs and saw his dark silhouette sitting on the couch. The lamp was on, casting the room in a soft glow.

She swallowed thickly. How would they fix this? Where did they go from here?

She came to stand in front of him and he looked up at her, his eyes brimming with tears. She looked down at him and all she wanted was to be held by him, feel his strong arms wrapped around her. She knew in that moment she did not want to lose him. She stood there silently for a moment then she straddled his lap and he clutched at her with such a fierceness she had never felt before, and she clutched him back just as tightly. Missy’s words echoed through her head. _We fight, we break up. We kiss, we make up._ Their relationship certainly was not going to be easy, but they loved each other with such a profound deepness. She felt tears spring to her eyes. She never wanted to leave him.

“Did you mean what you said?” she whispered.

“No,” he murmured. “I said those things to be malicious. You are worth loving, Rose.”

They clung to each other. He tilted his head to look up at her. “Would you have stayed with him if the outlook had been better?”

She caressed his cheek and thought about his question. “I was ready to. But then I remembered something Missy told me.”

“What was that?” he asked, his face still full of hurt. How could she have broken this man? How could she have broken this wonderfully enigmatic man?

“She told me that you had given me your heart and that it belonged to me and me alone. And I realised that my heart belonged to you. If I had gone with the Doctor, in the end, it would be you that I would want to be with. It’s you my heart wanted to be with. I saw him and I being happy, but it wouldn’t last because in the end I would want you.”

She lowered her head and kissed him, the kiss soft and tender and full of love. The kiss seemed to give him back some of the confidence he had lost, because he straightened up a bit, shifting her in his lap and deepened the kiss. She let him take control, knowing this is what he needed and she responded to every touch and caress, pouring her love into every kiss and touch.

He pulled back and looked up at her with a light in his eye that had been missing earlier. “I’m so sorry for everything, Rose. I’ll try and change.”

She shook her head, giving him a sad smile. “I don’t want you to change, Master. If you did then you wouldn’t be the man I fell in love with. I love everything about you. And even though I grumble about some of the questionable things you do, inside I’m laughing. You keep things interesting. Never change, Master. Never.”

A smile spread slowly on his face and he seemed to radiate with happiness and she smiled back at how beautiful he was. Beautifully flawed.

“I saw you returned the clothes. Thank-you,” she said, caressing his cheek.

“It was never about the clothes, Rose. Even though you look stunning in the new ones. I just wanted to see how much you were willing to give up for me. It was stupid.”

She just smiled at him. Her stupid genius. She said as much and he chuckled.

Then her eyes widened as she realised something. “The Tardis coral. I haven’t been here to give her power.”

The Master’s eyes twinkled. “Let me show you.”

She scooted off his lap and he took her hand, raising it to his lips to place a soft kiss on the back of her hand. She smiled fondly at the gesture. He led her upstairs to his bedroom and she immediately went to the aquarium. It was empty. Her heart stuttered.

“Did she die?” she asked softly.

“Look around, Rose. Do you notice anything different?” he asked from the doorway.

She looked around the room slowly. Nothing seemed different. Then she heard it. A melody in her head, soft and sweet and ethereal. Goosebumps raised on her arms as she realised it was the Tardis. And she felt her so powerful in her mind. She blinked and looked around again and her eyes landed on a tall cabinet that she didn’t remember the Master buying. She slowly walked up to it, placing her hand against the smooth wood, almost jumping back in surprise when it started glowing golden. She had found the Tardis. She could sense immense joy radiating from her.

She spun around and looked at the Master, her eyes wide. “How?” she asked in wonder.

He grinned and strolled in. “She’s a very clever girl. When she sensed that you were leaving, she siphoned some of your energy, which proved to be quite a bit. All that energy gave her a growth boost and kept her sustained for the three months you were gone.”

She blinked in surprise and suddenly felt ashamed by her actions. She had been selfish, not thinking that she would effectively kill the Tardis by leaving. Thankfully, the little lady had taken precautionary measures.

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered, tenderly caressing the wooden exterior.

“She missed you. She basically kept me somewhat sane all those months,” he said softly from the doorway.

Rose looked back at him. He hadn’t revealed too much in that statement, but it was obvious that he had almost descended back into madness when she had left him. She walked up to him and embraced him, clutching to him, and he clutched her back as though she were his lifeline.

“I’m so sorry,” she murmured against his chest.

“Me too, Rose,” he replied softy, rubbing her back.

Then another thought hit her. “Torchwood?”

He pulled back and looked a bit sheepish. “Samuel called and I told him what happened. They’ve been searching for you as well. Though if I couldn’t pick up any traces of you, then they sure as hell wouldn’t be able to.” He sighed. “I was called in to Torchwood for an interrogation. Our dear friend Cornhole insisted that I had murdered you.”

Her eyes widened. She knew this was not going to be good. “What happened?” she asked wearily.

He took another deep breath through his nose. “I actually did quite well, considering I wanted to torture that ass and make his life a misery for even suggesting such a thing. Matt, surprisingly, was the one who stood up for me. Claimed that he didn’t believe that I would harm a hair on your head.”

Rose smiled. “Good ‘ol Matt. He always was very perceptive and level-headed.”

“He was. I certainly wasn’t. I hypnotised Cornhole. Made him believe…” He stopped.

“What did you do?” she asked wearily, afraid of the answer.

He took another deep breath. “I made him believe that he’s little girl who wants her hair braided all the time and wants to wear frilly dresses. Amelia and Susie have been dressing him up and doing his hair. They even bought a wig for him so they could do those braids. I think they quite enjoy having him like this.”

Rose blinked. “A little girl?” She had been imagining some sort of horror story.

“Yes. Have you ever seen a little girl throw a tantrum when she has it in her mind that she wants a pony? I don’t think Samuel or the rest of the team knew how to handle a man child.”

“A pony? Did they…”

He grinned quite a wicked grin. “Oh, yes. They got him a pony. Or so I’ve been told. Matt has been keeping me in the loop, though I think he just calls to check up on me.”

Rose tried. She really did. But she couldn’t stop the giggles and soon she was pealing with laughter. The Master chuckled along with her. Then his face became more serious as he continued his story.

“Samuel asked me to go and see Luloxia. Apparently she had been asking to see me for a while.”

“What did she want?”

“To goad and torment me. Unfortunately, she chose the wrong time to do so with me. I lost it. I electrocuted her until her energy form dissipated. Samuel was not too impressed.” He had a dark, faraway look in his eyes, his hands thrust deep in his pant pockets.

Rose felt a bit sick in her stomach. “When did all of this happen?”

“The day after you disappeared. I told Samuel I was not coming back until I had found you. I used some other choice words to tell him as much, but I don’t think you’d appreciate what I told your boss. Been here ever since, searching for any signs of you. The Tardis basically kept me on the brink of sanity the whole time.”

Rose chewed at her bottom lip. “And Corwin has been like that for three months?”

“Yup. Matt told me that they’re keeping him at Torchwood for the time being. I told Samuel I would change him back once I found you. Needless to say they have put in extra efforts to find you.”

“We’ll have to go in later on and put everything right,” she stated.

“From what I’ve heard, they quite enjoy Cornhole just the way he…she is. Well, Matt is anyway.”

Rose shook her head, grinning.

“You’re not mad?” he asked.

She looked up at him and gave him a soft smile. “No. You could have done a lot worse, which is what I was imagining. If I had been in your position, I think it would have been far, far worse.”

He wrapped her in his arms tightly, inhaling her scent. “My Rose,” he murmured.

“My Master,” she replied softly and with conviction.

He tilted her head so that she was looking into the depths of his ancient eyes. He slowly lowered his head, and kissed her softly. Her eyes fluttered closed and she kissed him back just as softly. He kissed slowly along her jawline and down to her neck and she sighed contently. They slowly undressed each other, trailing kisses and caresses, memorising each curve and texture of their bodies.

They made love, a slow and sensual lovemaking that was full of love and tenderness. He murmured her name like a prayer, worshiping her body as he caressed and made love to her, bringing her to an orgasm, his own following shortly after. He held her firmly in his arms afterwards, almost as though he were afraid she would disappear again and she kissed him, reassuring him that she would never leave again. She was right where she wanted to be. And as she drifted off to sleep, she heard Missy’s words in her mind. _I’m glad you chose me._ Deep down, she knew she had made the right choice.


	18. Chapter 18

Rose woke up with a start. It was still dark out, the bedside clock reading five in the morning. She had only been asleep two hours. She looked over at the Master, his face peaceful and serene as he slept soundly. She wondered how long it had been since he had had a proper night’s sleep?

She shifted out of the bed, careful not to disturb him and went to the bathroom. Afterwards, as she was padding to bed, she thought she heard a noise downstairs. She looked over at the Master, who was still sleeping soundly, and decided to go and investigate, quickly pulling on her bathrobe.

The light was in the kitchen and she heard the beautiful humming tune that only Missy could carry. She walked into the kitchen and saw Missy making a cup of tea. She turned around and smiled beautifully at Rose, handing Rose her own mug of tea.

“Thanks,” Rose said, taking the mug and going to sit by the table, Missy joining her.

Missy took a delicate sip and placed her cup down in her saucer. Rose wondered why she hadn’t been given a cup and saucer, but Missy probably knew by now that she preferred her tea in a mug.

“Why didn’t you tell me this would happen?” Rose asked softly.

“Paradoxes, Rose. I certainly don’t want to change anything about my past with you, regardless of how bumpy things may get. Each moment with you is precious to me.”

Rose looked down into her mug and bit her bottom lip thoughtfully. Then she finally looked up, meeting Missy’s intense blue eyes. “Will you ever forgive me?”

Missy’s face softened. “There was never anything to forgive, Rose.”

“Yes, there is. I almost left you for the Doctor.”

“Yes, well, no one ever said you were exceptionally bright in your younger days.”

Rose rolled her eyes and shook her head, taking another sip of her tea.

“Don’t beat yourself up, Rose. I’m just happy that you chose me. I don’t think you have any idea how much that means, especially when I’m competing with that pompous ass Doctor.” She paused taking another sip of her tea. “We hurt each other that night, Rose. But in the end we knew we wanted each other and when all is said and done, that’s all that really matters. I waited and you came back. Looking back, though, it all seems rather silly, that fight. But it was an important one. It cleared up a lot of things between us.”

Rose nodded. “So, no regrets?”

“I only regret not being there to shove my umbrella up his…”

Rose held up her hand, almost choking on her tea.

“You Ok, Dearie?” Missy asked sweetly as Rose coughed violently.

Rose nodded mutely. “So anything else you want to give me a heads-up about?”

Missy looked up to the ceiling, mulling over the question, her black coated fingernails tapping on the kitchen table. “Nothing that I can reveal. But maybe just a favor?”

“Go on,” Rose asked.

“Give Cornhole a swift kick in the noogles when you see him again. I still haven’t forgiven that bastard for accusing me of killing you. Future you won’t let me pay him a visit. Probably because I’m more vindictive as a woman.”

Rose grinned. “Nah. All women are vindictive, Missy. You inherited that trait quite nicely.”

Missy grinned at her. “Why, thank-you. Here I thought it was just this particular regeneration.”

Missy paused and cocked her head, listening. “I’d better get going. I’ll soon be waking up.” She stood up primly and went over to Rose, leaning down to place a soft kiss on her lips and smiled down at her fondly. “My Rose,” she said, caressing her cheek and then straightened, pressing her bracelet and disappearing.

Rose sat at the table, the cup and saucer the only indication that Missy had ever been here. Rose finished her tea and washed up the mugs, carefully putting them away, frowning when she didn’t see any cups and saucers like the one Missy had drunk from. Did she seriously bring her own cup and saucer to have tea with her? That woman was strange.

She went back upstairs and stripped off the bathrobe, climbing back into bed. The Master pulled her to him, nuzzling her neck. She could feel him growing hard behind her.

“Miss me?” she asked cheekily.

He didn’t reply, instead showing her just how much he had missed her.

 

The Master drove them to Torchwood. He was strangely quiet.

“What’s wrong, Master?” she asked as they parked and walked to the elevator.

“I might be having some misgivings about my actions. Or it could be gas.”

Rose nodded. “It’s gas.” But she had to admit to herself that she was feeling nervous as well.

She took his hand and he clutched at it gratefully, though outwardly he looked calm and composed.

The elevator opened up to their floor. The offices were empty. Where was everyone? Then she heard raised voices coming from the conference room. The Master and Rose glanced at each other and then back to the conference room, and made their way there.

“Into the lion’s den,” the Master muttered. They stopped by the closed door, though it did little to muffle the raised voices.

“Let’s get this over with.” She opened the door and walked in and the room fell silent. Samuel and Matt were standing, obviously the ones who were arguing, and Amelia and Susie were seated, both looking uncomfortable. Their expressions changed to that of astonishment.

“Ok, I’m here. What’s all the drama about?”

Samuel was the first to gain his composure. “Rose, you’re back.”

“Obviously. Sorry I’m late. Had to tie up some loose ends,” she replied dismissively.

“Where were you?” Matt asked.

She sighed. “I lost control again. Ended up in the other Universe. I’m really sorry about causing all this chaos. It was not my intention to be gone for so long.”

“Her interdimensional travelling skills are just as bad as her driving skills,” the Master piped up.

Rose decided to ignore him.

“When did you get back?” Amelia asked.

“Last night.”

Samuel shot the Master a reproachful glare. “And you couldn’t even pick up the phone and tell us the news.”

“I was busy,” he retorted. “Details of which I’m sure you don’t want to hear.”

Rose blushed and Matt groaned. “So what was all the shouting about?” she asked, trying to deflect from what the Master was boldly insinuating.

“You, of course,” Matt replied. “Samuel here was starting to agree with Corwin and I was telling him off.”

“Did he now?” the Master asked darkly, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest and his ankles crossed.

“What else was I supposed to suspect? You just disappeared. There was absolutely no energy signature of you anywhere. He’s a Time Lord and quite capable of…ending you.”

Rose looked at Samuel. “Samuel, stop being an idiot. You know as well as I do that Harold would not hurt me. I honestly can’t believe that you would think such a thing of him,” she said coldly.

Samuel looked chastened and he nodded, then he turned to the Master. “My apologies, Mr. Saxon.”

The Master nodded once, accepting the apology.

Samuel turned back to Rose, a pleading look on his face. “But we do have the delicate issue regarding Corwin.”

“Yes, how is our little princess doing today?” the Master asked, pushing off the wall and strolling further into the room.

Amelia groaned, leaning back in her chair. “If I have to braid that bloody wig one more time, I’m going to make a noose out of it and hang him. And then I’ll hang you.”

“He’s not so bad. It’s the pony that makes quite the mess,” Susie piped up.

“Please, for all our sanity, turn him back to normal,” Matt pleaded.

Rose looked over at the Master. He in turn looked at the team, grinning from ear to ear. “Are you sure, guys? I mean, he’s more tolerable this way.”

“Yes!” they all chorused.

He rolled his eyes and took Rose’s hand. They went to the elevator and went up to another level that she recognised as a sort of housing facility for aliens that were being processed. They walked down the hallway until they came to a room. The Master placed his palm against the panel and it opened up. He stood aside and gestured for her to enter.

She hesitantly walked in. It was quite a big room, about the size of a normal three bedroom apartment. It was all open space, though there was a small room to the side that acted as the bathroom. Rose looked around. This was definitely a little girl’s room. A princess bed all in pink, a fluffy pink area rug and lots and lots of pictures of princesses and butterflies. In the centre of the room was a huge dollhouse and there sat Corwin, a red wig braided on each side of his head, decorated with colorful bows and clips. He was wearing a poufy pink tutu and white leggings and a pink shirt with the characters from My Little Pony emblazoned on the front. He was humming away happily, role playing with his Barbies.

A sound to her left distracted her and she saw a pony curled up on a huge dog bed, fast asleep.

Rose blinked. She had seen some rather absurd things in her life, but this was somewhere at the top of the list. She couldn’t believe they had actually gotten him a pony.

“He must have thrown some tantrum to get that pony?” she mused aloud.

“You have no idea,” Matt drawled tiredly from the doorway.

She turned to see her team and Samuel coming in, the Master following after them, a huge evil grin on his face.

She turned back to Corwin. “Corwin,” she called out.

Corwin continued playing, though he replied rather sulkily. “Corweena.”

She looked over at Samuel, who rubbed his face tiredly. “That’s the name he wants to be called.”

“And if you don’t call him that then you can expect to be bitten. I had to get another tetanus shot,” Amelia added sourly.

“I call him Weiner for short,” the Master said.

Rose looked at the Master who was grinning manically, trying very hard to suppress his laughter. If she wasn’t so shocked by the sight, she would be laughing too. Maybe later. When she was far away from her bedraggled team. He saw her look and composed himself, walking towards Corwin…Corweena.

He looked over his shoulder. “Last chance. Are you sure?”

“Yes!” they chorused.

He rolled his eyes and sighed. “Oh, very well.” He raised his hand and snapped his fingers. Corwin blinked and looked around him in a daze.

“That’s it? All we had to do was snap our fingers?” Matt asked, his voice thunderous.

“No. The snapping only works for me.”

“What the bloody hell!” Corwin shouted, standing up and turning wildly around.

“Corwin,” the Master called out. Corwin turned to him and the Master snapped a picture with a rather old looking Polaroid camera. He put the camera in his pocket and his face became deadly serious. “Let this be a warning. You mess with me again and I won’t go so easy on you the next time. I can make you believe you’re living your worst nightmare over and over again until you go totally insane. Think about it,” he said in a low voice laced with malice and promise. He took Rose’s hand and they walked out.

“Let them clean up the mess,” he said, answering her enquiring look. He stopped abruptly at the elevator and pushed the button. “Now I need to ask you a very important question, Rose.”

“What is it?” she asked. The elevator opened up and they walked in, the Master pushing the button to reach her office floor.

“More than likely, I’ll be asked to never set foot here again. And I’m more than fine with that. My question is whether you want to come with me or stay here and continue working until the Tardis is ready.”

She smiled at him. “I’m coming with you.”

“Are you sure? I know you enjoy working here.”

“Only because it staves off the boredom. I haven’t enjoyed this life in a while now, and coming here today showed that I didn’t really miss it.”

He nodded. “Do up your resignation. I’m going to get a few things from the vault and hack the system, making sure there’s no files on you and I. I don’t need anyone getting information on you and what can destroy you.”

“Susie wouldn’t have put it in the report.”

“Samuel might have.”

“You can check, but I doubt it. He’s been a good friend for too long.”

“It’s usually the ones we least expect.”

“True. What happened to that Anti-Time gun Luloxia had?”

“I destroyed it.”

“Good. See you in a bit,” she said as the elevator opened up and she stepped out.

“You bet,” he said, the doors closing shut, hiding his exuberant face.

It took her twenty minutes to type up her resignation and letters to each of her team members, even Corwin. She felt a bit guilty about what had been done to him. She was going to miss them, truth be told, but the excitement of the job didn’t hold her interest anymore. She had been working here too long. It was time to move on.

“I hope you were planning on saying goodbye before you left,” Samuel said from the doorway.

She looked up, feeling slightly guilty, but gave him a small, genuine smile. “Good-byes are…well they’re too hard.”

“You’re not leaving because of what just happened? I truly am sorry for even thinking for minute that Harold had something to do with your disappearance.”

She shook her head. “No, Samuel. My heart just hasn’t been in it for a while.”

He nodded, accepting what she said. “We’ll miss you, Rose. You really were one of a kind. Harold, on the other hand, is thankfully the only one of a kind.”

She laughed out loud. She stood and handed him her resignation letter. He took it and placed it in his pocket. He pulled her in for a hug and she felt tears spring to her eyes. A couple of weeks ago, for her anyway, she would have left all of this behind willingly, not even a backward glance. But the Master had somehow opened up her heart, made her feel hope again. And she liked to think she had done the same for him.

She pulled back and patted him on the shoulder. “Maybe I’ll see you around, Samuel. Pop in for a visit every now and then.”

He scoffed at her. “You’re a terrible liar, Rose. But I’d like to think that you’ll think of us every so often.”

She smiled. “Always.”

“Ready?” the Master called from the doorway.

“Yeah, just saying good-bye,” she replied.

The Master strode in and extended his hand. Samuel shook it, the picture of composure. “I appreciate that you shredded all information on Rose.”

“You weren’t the only one protecting her,” Samuel replied, inclining his head slightly.

The Master nodded, but said nothing more.

“Oh, one more thing,” Rose said. She went to her draw and pulled out a brown envelope full of paperwork. “My share of Torchwood, signed over to you,” she explained, handing it over to Samuel.

He blinked in surprise and took the envelope. “You’ve been planning this for a while, haven’t you?”

Rose and the Master shared a look. She had indeed planned this for nearly two years, getting everything organised for when the time would come that she could end her existence. She took the Master’s hand, a signal that it was time to leave. “See ya around, Samuel.”

He gave her a soft smile and she and the Master walked out, heading home. This chapter in her life had now come to an end. In a few months, when the Tardis was fully grown and was ready, they would begin a new chapter, a new beginning. No regrets.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the final chapter. Thank you to everyone who took the time to read this story.  
> I had intended for the Master to be a darker character, but this story seemed to go in a whole other direction. But I like to think that with the sound of drums gone, he became saner and that Rose made him a better man.  
> So thank you and hope you enjoy.

_Nine months later._

Rose looked at herself in the mirror of their bedroom in the Tardis. She had come a long way since a year ago. Gone was the jaded look in her eye. Her eyes actually now sparkled with excitement and curiosity and hope. And love.

Rose and the Master had kept themselves rather busy, building up the Tardis. The Master had made a Vortex Manipulator to travel to other worlds to get some parts that he needed. He always came back, almost as though the thought of leaving her for any extended amount of time was torture for him. And every now and then they would accept an assignment from Torchwood, in exchange for the Master raiding the Vault.

She stood there, dressed in a beautifully fitted white floral dress, her hair down and styled in loose waves. He still enjoyed it when she dressed up and she had to admit that she rather liked the clothes he bought for her. Though that still didn’t stop her from wearing sweatpants or jeans from time to time. She still wanted to be comfortable on her downtime.

That morning when they had returned from Torchwood nine months ago, she had gone too her room and gone through all her old clothes, keeping some and packing up other. She had given him the box and he looked at her quizzically.

“I would like you to donate those,” she had answered.

He had flipped open the lid and saw her leather jacket neatly folded on top of the pile of clothes. He looked up at her. “Are you sure?”

She had smiled at him and replied. “Yes. It’s time to move on from the past.”

Since then things had been smooth between them. She had actually felt a sense of freedom letting go of that jacket and the past it had represented. And this small action had been some sort of reassurance for him.

She smiled to herself and made her way to the console room. It looked very different from the Tardis she had known before. This Tardis had taken on some of the Master’s characteristics, especially his love for elegance and style.

The console itself was smooth polished wood, all the dials and knobs high-tech looking. The flooring was hardwood and buffed to a gleam. The walls were an off-white color with tiny diamond shaped glass embedded into them, making the walls almost shimmer. A chandelier hung from the ceiling and in their ‘sitting area’ was a grand black piano with two leather reclining armchairs.

She found him under the console, fiddling with some wires. She went over to the stereo system he had installed and selected a song.

“Care to dance?” she asked in a low voice.

She heard the whirring of his screwdriver stop and then he slid out from under the console. He stood and looked her up and down. He had taken off his jacket to work on the Tardis, his tie loosened at the neck and his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

“Depends on what kind of ‘dancing’ you’re referring to,” he replied, sauntering up to her.

She gave him a cheeky grin. “Show me your moves, Master.”

He grinned and then took her hand in his, his other hand on her waist and they both started to dance around the console to the music playing. She giggled when he twirled her around and dipped her low when the song ended.

She laughed breathlessly. “You certainly have the moves.”

His face looked so happy and relaxed. It was hard to believe that this was the same man she had met a year ago. Gone was the haunted and cold look, though he still had a callous and vindictive streak in him. “Just needed the right partner.”

She groaned. “You’ve been watching Captain America again, haven’t you?”

He shrugged, not denying it. “Still the truth.”

Another song came on, this one slow. They swayed slowly to the music, her head resting on his shoulder and sighed contently.

“What do you say, you want to go on a trip?” he asked.

She grinned. “You bet. Is she ready, though?”

“Oh yes. Do you have a destination in mind?” he asked, running up to the console.

“I don’t know. Hadn’t really thought about it. Anywhere.”

He grinned manically, his brown eyes lighting up with the excitement building up. “Anywhere it is, then.”

He set the randomiser and flipped switches and pushed buttons. Rose held on to the console, preparing for a bumpy ride. Surprisingly, it went smoothly.

“Huh. You’re a much better driver than the Doctor ever was.”

“I passed my driver’s exam. He didn’t,” he replied and then winked at her.

She went up to the door and hesitated. He nodded his head for her to go ahead and she grinned, flinging the door open. And she froze.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, instantly coming up behind her.

“This is not good,” she replied.

He frowned and stepped past her to go outside. They were just on the edge of a wooded area. And in the clearing was a house. It was a double-storey house that was painted Tardis blue with white trimmings.

“You know this place?” he asked.

She stepped up to stand next to him. “Yeah. It was…our house. The house I shared with the Doctor.”

He looked back at the house and frowned.

“What date is it?” she asked.

He told her and saw her swallow hard. Then the lightbulb went off in his head as he realised this was the night she had blown up her house.

As if on cue, a blinding golden light exploded around the house, the golden light swirling at an alarmingly fast pace, almost like a hurricane picking up momentum.

“If that doesn’t stop, it’s going to blow up the whole damn planet. What did you do to make it stop?”

“I don’t know! I woke up and it was gone,” she shouted above the now roaring golden wind.

He was looking frantic now. “We have to stop it.”

Her eyes widened as she realised that it was her all along that had stopped herself from blowing up the world. She took a deep breath and stepped forward. “Stay in the Tardis. This could get bumpy,” she commanded.

He hesitated, but decided to listen to her. Once the door was safely shut behind him, she walked into the swirling golden inferno, the torrential wind trying to knock her over. She gritted her teeth, narrowing her eyes to try and see where she was going.

It felt like forever, struggling to make her way forward. Through her slitted eyes she could see a silhouette. It was her. Her past self. She was standing, her arms flung wide, her head tilted up, letting the power consume her.

Rose hesitated, but then she called up her power. She called up every ounce of it and flung her arms wide as it took control and counteracted the power coming from her past self. She concentrated on quarantining the power, halting its progress. Her power enveloped them, formed a dome around them and held it in place. She gritted her teeth, fighting against the other power. The two powers battled against each other and then with one final push there was a deafening explosion. She was flung back, hitting the ground hard.

She lay there dazed, staring up into the night sky. She heard footsteps running towards her.

“Rose! Are you OK?”

She struggled to sit up and he helped her. “Did it work?” she asked, her voice raspy.

He looked around them. “Yeah, I think it worked.”

Her vision righted and she gasped. This was just as she had remembered. All around the area where the house had once stood, it was now a charred, barren wasteland. She had managed to contain it so that the wooded area surrounding the house was untouched. She watched mesmerised as ash fell like snowflakes around them. In the centre of the destruction lay her younger self.

“We need to hide. She cannot see us,” she coughed out.

He helped her up and they quickly made their way back to the Tardis, which was camouflaged as one of the trees. At least the chameleon circuit worked on this one. She leaned heavily against the Tardis, feeling drained and breathing heavy.

They watched in silence as her younger self stirred and looked around dazed. And then she curled up in a fetal position and sobbed, cries of anguish echoing through the still night air.

He grasped her hand and she turned to look at him. His face was a look of utter helplessness.

As the cries started to die down, he let go of her hand and started walking towards her younger self. She stopped herself from calling out to him. Of course, she realised. He had been the one to speak those words of comfort so long ago. It had been him all along.

She watched as he knelt down by her, gently pushing the hair out of her face. She closed her eyes as she remembered the words he had spoken to her, all with crystal clear clarity. _It’s Ok, Rose. Everything is going to be OK. You just have to wait a little bit more. It will get better. All hope is not lost. I will be with you soon, My Rose.”_

Tears filled her eyes as she remembered those words and watched as he bent down and placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

He walked back to her and she took his hand. He looked back one last time and they entered the Tardis. He dematerialised the Tardis and then pulled her into a tight hug.

“Thank-you,” she murmured against his chest.

He tilted her head up and kissed her slowly, pouring his love into that kiss. “You don’t have to thank me for loving you, Rose.”

They started dancing slowly to the music playing, his words about having the right partner coming to mind.

Yes, she had found the right partner. Not the perfect partner. But the partner that was right for her. They had helped each other, saved each other and completed each other. They were indeed two broken pieces that fit perfectly together.

 

 

**THE END**


End file.
